The Growth of a Family
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Nick, Sara, Abigail and Nicholas experience life as a family of four. UPDATE: Chapter 29 is FINALLY up and running! A QUADRILLION APOLOGIES!
1. Happy Birthday and a Surprise

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

This is the sequel of 'Sara Meets the Stokes', "Nick Meets the Sidles', 'Holidays at the Stokes Place' and 'A New Addition'. Nick and Sara are expecting their second child. They prepare their two year old daughter Abigail for her role as a big sister. They also bought and moved into a new house to accommodate their growing family.

A/N: In 'A New Addition', I left subtle clues that Nick and Sara's first child would be a girl. In this story, I will keep you guessing what their second child will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters

Happy Birthday and a Surprise

"Mommy, where's my cake?" Abigail asked. "I want my cake now! It's my birfday!"

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, your daddy is trying to untie the string on the box," Sara said. "It seems the cashier must have gone to Girl Scout camp and is making good use of her knot tying skills. Besides, Aunt Catherine, Uncle Grissom, Grandpa Jim and Cousins Lindsey and Greg should be here soon."

"Sara, can you get me the scissors!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

"Nick, I will be right there!" Sara shouted back.

"I'll watch Abigail," Warrick said.

"Thanks, Warrick," Sara smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're here," Nick smirked. "I am getting pissed over this damn knot. I just hope that I didn't ruin her cake. She doesn't like anything messed up"

"Here are the scissors," Sara grinned, saw Nick's expression and grew concerned. "Nick, is there something wrong?"

"When are you going to tell them the good news?" he asked. "You will start showing again in a few months and they will ask us why we didn't tell them sooner."

"Catherine was suspicious when I started having morning sickness again," she said. "She was pushing me to get a pregnancy test. I wanted to go to my doctor and take a test there. She went to Grissom, begged to work on a case with me and he agreed. Then she immediately whisked me away to her Denali. After we collected the evidence and before we returned to the crime lab, she dragged me to one of those 24 hour drugstores to buy a pregnancy test. I took it and I am now about two months pregnant."

"We need to tell Abigail," Nick smirked. "She is going to be a big sister."

"We also have to tell our families," Sara smiled. "No, make that your family since they were more supportive than mine were when I was pregnant with Abigail and after she was born. I don't want to go through the same shit with my parents."

"I think we should call and tell them," Nick said and immediately rued his decision. "On second thought, maybe emailing them would be better. At least they know and it temporarily spares us another major headache."

"I love you, Nick," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Sara," he grinned.

"Let's hope the cake is still intact," Sara said. "She won't eat a slice unless if the cake hadn't been jostled around in the Tahoe."

"Relax, we ordered it a week in advance," Nick smirked. "I told them to freeze it so when I came to pick it up and take it with me, it should be intact. If not, she'll probably hate me forever."

"Nick, she might be mad at you," Sara tried to reason with her husband of three years and five months. "I doubt she'll hate you forever."

"Good, the freezing paid off," Nick smiled. "Our daughter is going to be a happy little camper on her birthday. Sara, could you please get me that candle in the shape of the number 2 in that cabinet?"

"Here it is!" Sara winked. "I hope you aren't going to light it now!"

"No, we're having a pizza lunch first," Nick said. "No, you are not to put chocolate sauce on yours like you did when you were pregnant with Abigail."

"Nicky, I am in my first trimester," Sara insisted. "That's the one where I am sick to my stomach all the time. We had been through that before."

"I'll get it!" Warrick shouted as he heard the doorbell ringing. "Abigail, you stay put! Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Matthew and Josie, you are a few minutes early."

"Where's the birthday girl?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm here!" Abigail shrieked.

"Come here, sweetie," Lindsey said reaching out her arms lifted the toddler. "Happy birthday, you are getting to be a big girl."

"Yes, she is, Lindsey," Sara said. "Your half siblings are getting big also."

"Mom and Gil are thinking to add another to the family," Lindsey whispered. "They want to wait until the twins are two and a half years old."

"Your secret is safe with me," Sara whispered back.

"Where are Greg and Brass?" Warrick asked.

"Nick called them and told them to go to CPK," Sara replied. "They have a list of pizzas and salads to order. They should be here in about half an hour."

"I should call them to find out what's going on," Nick appeared.

"Daddy, where's my cake?" Abigail asked and ran to him. "I'm the birfday girl!"

"Princess Abby, 'Cousin Greggo' and 'Grandpa Jim' are bringing pizza and salad," he said as he picked her up.

"I want it now!" she shrieked.

"Sweetie, you have to wait," he said and she started to cry. "Abigail, please don't cry! You can't be sad on your birthday! Your mommy and I won't allow it. We have our friends here to celebrate your second birthday."

"Nick, I think she needs a time out," Sara whispered. "Why don't I take her to her room? I'll stay with her until she cools off."

"Yeah, I'll stay with the guests," Nick whispered. "In a few minutes, I'll call Greg or Brass to find out what's going on with the pizzas."

He handed the two year old over to his wife and they went to Abigail's room. The walls were painted the same way as they were in the Stokes' old apartment, purple with butterflies and an English garden motif. Abigail now slept in a big girl's bed with pink, blue and lilac butterfly printed sheets and guardrails so she didn't fall off. Sara sat Abigail on her bed and sat next to her.

"Abigail, you know that daddy and I both love you," Sara said.

"Mommy, I know," Abigail said.

"We are having a party since today's your birthday," Sara said. "There is cake for everyone, but that has to wait. We have pizza for lunch! Let's play a little game!"

"I love games, mommy!" Abigail smiled.

"Okay, here it goes," Sara said. "If you play by the rules today, daddy and I will read you an extra bedtime story. Can you do that, sweetie?"

Abigail slowly nodded her head and hugged her mother. Sara hugged her back, got up from the bed and picked her up. They left the bedroom and headed towards the living room. Nick saw Sara, got up from the couch and approached her.

"How's Abigail?" Nick asked.

"She's much calmer," Sara replied. "She promised to be a good girl for the party. Did you touch base with Brass and Greg?"

"I did a minute ago," he smiled. "Greg told me that they are on their way. The pizzas are kept warm and the salads cool."

"Good, I hate to eat cold pizza and hot salad," she smirked. "I am sure this little girl would throw it at the wall."

"I don't think she could do that," he smirked.

Abigail went to hang out with Lindsey and the Grissom twins. Greg and Brass finally arrived with the food. As soon as Nick took the salads and pizzas off their hands, Abigail ran to Brass.

"Hey cutie pie, a little birdie told me that it's your birthday," Brass said as he picked her up.

"Grandpa, I'm two today!" Abigail smiled.

"Now that the food is here," Greg said. "Let's eat!"

"Greggo, you have to set the table first," Nick smirked. "You volunteered to do that! Now, get that CSI Level One ass of yours in gear! Once you are done, we shall enjoy lunch and birthday cake!"

Greg immediately went to the kitchen to wash his hands and get the plates, glasses, napkins and silverware. Sara had showed him how she and Nick preferred their table setting a week before the party. Nick went to supervise the former lab rat turned criminalist and gently admonishing the younger man if there was a faux pas committed. When Greg finished with the table, everyone was seated and the salads were brought in to be shared. After the salad course was finished, Nick and Sara served everyone their choice of pizzas while Abigail had pasta with tomato sauce. The lunch was filled with various conversations between the adults and teenager. The Grissom twins and the birthday girl were looking around at the people around. Occasionally, Abigail would contribute something really cute or funny to the conversations.

Nick and Sara excused themselves and went to the kitchen. Catherine and Grissom helped clear off the table and wash, dry and put away the dishes. After that was done, Grissom brought the dessert plates and forks while Catherine made a few trips to bring the coffee cups and spoons. When Sara and Nick were alone in the kitchen, they set up the birthday cake. Nick gave Sara a look that said that they needed to talk.

"What's up, Nick?" Sara asked.

"Sara, when are you going to make the announcement?" he asked.

"I was thinking about doing it while we help Abigail open her presents," she said. "We'll give her the present we bought for her and tell her that in May or June, she'll have a little sister or brother."

"I like it!" he smiled. "Come on! Let's bring the cake to the table before somebody starts a mutiny and we'll have an extra cranky two year old girl to deal with."

Nick was the first to leave the kitchen carrying the cake with the lit candle. Sara followed as everyone started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song. He placed the cake in front of Abigail's place. When the song ended, she blew the candle, but it was still lit. She had a little help from her parents. Sara removed the blown candle and started to cut the cake. Nick made two or three trips to the kitchen to get some coffee, hot water and an assortment of tea. Once he was settled back in his chair, the cake was eaten, tea or coffee was drunk and there were more conversations, jokes and laughter.

When it came time for Abigail to open her presents, everyone was sitting around the living room while Nick handed her one present at a time. She practically tore through the each wrapped package. The presents ranged from dolls to children's books. When Nick finally gave Abigail the present he and Sara picked out for her, he gave Sara the cue to make her announcement.

"Everyone, I have a little announcement to make," Sara said with deep enthusiasm. "Nick and I are expecting our second child. I am about two months along. He or she is due late May or early June. Abigail, you are going to be a big sister!"

There were expressions of congratulations as well as hugs, kisses and handshakes given to Nick, Sara and Abigail. Two hours later, everyone started to leave the Stokes residence to go to their homes. When Nick and Sara were alone, their daughter approached them and looked at Sara.

"Mommy, where's baby?" Abigail asked.

"She or he is in here," Sara explained as she took Abigail's little hand and put it on her abdomen. "You are going to see my tummy get bigger. Don't worry, your sibling is growing inside me."

"We should look if Desert Palm Hospital is offering sibling training classes," Nick said. "We should consider registering for it as soon as possible. Abigail needs to prepare for her role as big sister. We should get her involved in the pregnancy, so she will look forward to having a little brother or sister."

"Nick, we'll get her prepared for that role," Sara said. "Don't fret."

Abigail yawned and started to protest, but not before kissing her mom's tummy. Nick and Sara thought it was cute that she did that. It was her way to accept her unborn sibling. Seeing that she was tired, Sara picked her up and took her to her room. Nick followed them and helped Sara tuck Abigail in bed. They both kissed her goodnight and she immediately fell asleep. They left the room to deal with cleaning the mess in the living and dining rooms.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said.

"I love you, too, Sara," he replied. "And we both love Abigail and our unborn child."

They went to work cleaning up the mess in the two rooms. Nick threw out the garbage while Sara made several trip from the dining room to the kitchen to bring the plates, cups and utensils to the kitchen sink. Nick helped her with the dishwashing and drying as well as putting a few things away. He cleaned the table and did some light vacuuming around the floors. By the time they were finished, they were both exhausted. They took a short nap before getting ready for shift. Nick's cousin Janine, now a professor at UNLV, would soon arrive to babysit Abigail.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	2. Mother and Daughter Tea Time

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Sara has a night off while Nick is at work. She and Abigail spend some mother daughter time together.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story sooner. This past week, I had a group presentation to do for one class and a quiz on the other (I think I did fairly well, but I have to wait for the results to be sure). Don't worry, I'll update this and a few other works in progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Mother and Daughter Tea Time

Abigail sat on the floor across from Sara with her legs crossed. She lifted her toy cup and Sara pretended to pour tea with the toy teapot. Sara laughed when Abigail pretended to drink from the cup. It was moments that she wished that Nick could have taken the same night off as she did. He would have loved to see his wife and daughter playing tea party. If he did, he would either take pictures of this or make a home movie out of this moment.

"Mommy, why is daddy at work tonight and you're not?" Abigail asked.

"Sometimes, the boss has our nights off at different times," Sara tried to explain it so a two year old could understand. "Your daddy and I would love to have more of the same nights off together, but that's not always the case."

The phone rang, Sara got up and Abigail followed her to the living room. Sara looked at the caller ID and recognized the number and picked up the receiver.

"Stokes residence, this is Sara speaking," she said.

"Sara, I know I am calling home," the very familiar Texas drawl said.

"Nicky, how have you been?" Sara asked. "I miss you!"

"I miss you, too," Nick cooed. "I'm doing okay. Warrick, Catherine, Greg and I finished collected evidence. I am waiting for Hodges to give me the results of some DNA samples. There are some hair and fibers that I am about to analyze. I wish you were here!"

"I wish you had the night off with me," she whined.

"So, what are you and Abigail doing?" he asked.

"We were playing tea party," she replied.

"Mommy, I want to talk to daddy!" Abigail said gently tugging on Sara's pant leg.

"Nick, our daughter wants to talk to you," Sara said picking Abigail up and putting the receiver next to their little girl's ear.

"Hi, Daddy," Abigail said.

"Hey Princess Abby, how are you doing?" Nick asked. "Are you being a good girl for your mommy? She told me you were playing tea party with her."

"Daddy, I am fine," she replied. "I am being a very good girl. Mommy and I are having fun. I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, sweetie," he said. "Can you give me back mommy?"

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"I love you, too," he cooed as she handed the phone back to her mother.

"Nick, are you coming straight home from work or going with the guys?" Sara asked.

"Greg and Warrick asked me if I wanted to join them at some new bar," he said. "I politely asked for a rain check. They were cool with it and extremely understanding that I didn't want to go to the bars too often while you're pregnant. Sara, I see Hodges coming into the break room. He probably has the results of the DNA. I'll call you before I leave work. I love you and Abigail!"

"We love you, too," she replied. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Nick said and they hung up.

Abigail ran to her room and Sara slowly caught up with her. She was sitting on the floor holding a teddy bear. Sara sat next to her and smiled.

"Mommy, I want a little sister," Abigail said.

"This morning, you told us that you wanted a little brother," Sara responded hiding the frustration over Abigail's terrible twos and indecisiveness. "Yesterday, you told 'Uncle Warrick' that you wanted a sister. Later on, 'Aunt Catherine' asked you if you wanted a brother or sister and you mentioned wanting a brother."

"Did you know that I was going to be a girl?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, your daddy and I knew you were going to be a girl," Sara smiled. "We are going to find out if you are going to have a little sister or brother in a few months. You have to promise me that when daddy and I find out that you will not get mad if you didn't get the sibling you wanted."

"I promise I won't get mad, mommy," Abigail smiled.

"If you break that promise," Sara lightly threatened. "Daddy and I won't be very happy about it."

About half an hour later, Abigail started yawning and her eyelids started to get heavy. It was time for her to go to sleep. Sara immediately picked her up and put her in the bed. Abigail fell asleep the moment that her mother covered her with the blankets. Sara leaned over and gently kissed the little girl in her cheek causing her to briefly stir without opening her eyes. Once Sara knew that Abigail was sleeping, she turned off the light and left the room. She went to the living room and turned on the television. She was channel surfing until she found something on Court TV that piqued her interest. The remote control was placed on the coffee table. Sara sat down on the couch and watched the documentary with keen interest.

Two hours and one channel change later, the phone rang and Sara immediately got off the couch and ran to get it. Somehow, she knew it would be Nick.

"Hey there, Nicky," Sara said after picking up the receiver.

"Sara, how did you know it was me?" Nick asked.

"I had a feeling that you would call," she replied. "Are you about to go home?"

"The case is solved sooner than we thought and will have a trial scheduled," he told her. "Grissom told us that we can go home a little earlier. I'll see you soon!"

"Later, Nicky," she smiled as they hung up.

Nick arrived home about 45 minutes later, locked the door and reset the security code. He went to the living room to see Sara sleeping in the couch. Abigail's room was the next place he went to. He turned on the light and saw his daughter's sleeping form. He approached the bed, leaned over and gingerly kissed her in the cheek. She didn't budge like she did when her mom kissed her. Nick returned to the living room and gently woke her up. She slowly got up from the couch. They were immediately in each other's embrace and kissing. They talked briefly about their night.

Half an hour later, they were both in bed fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitresses and I will be here whenever I can! 


	3. Thanksgiving In Dallas

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick, Sara and Abigail are in Dallas to celebrate Thanksgiving.

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been a little busy with my classes and I am doing well in them. I hope to have the next chapter ready soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Thanksgiving in Dallas

The smell of turkey roasting, spiced cranberry chutney cooking, cornbread dressing and pumpkin, sweet potato and fruit pies baking permeated throughout the house. There were adults and a few teenagers entering and leaving the kitchen. Mostly it was Cynthia Stokes and her two oldest daughters Kathleen Stokes-McMullen and Wendy Stokes-Goldberg. Everyone was congregated in the living room watching the Bengals-Cowboys game and eating chips. The Cowboys were shutting out the Bengals, but that changed when a Bengal player scored a touchdown. Abigail Stokes and Brianna Grimaldi, the two youngest in the party were sitting on the floor playing with stuffed animals not paying any attention to the game their relatives were watching. Marissa came to check on her daughter and niece.

"How are you doing?" Marissa asked them.

"Mommy, we're fine," Brianna said. "Abigail plays with Mr. Teddy Bear and I play with Ms. Unicorn."

"Abigail, your daddy, my brother tells me that you are going to be a big sister in May or June," she said. "Do you want a little sister or brother?"

"I want a little brother, Aunt Marissa," Abigail smiled.

"When we left Vegas yesterday," Sara said. "She told us that she wanted a little sister when your parents asked her the same question yesterday."

"Sara, don't worry about it," Marissa said. "When I was pregnant with Brianna, the kids drove us nuts by telling us they wanted a brother one moment and a sister the next. After we found out it was a girl, things got quiet immediately. Don't tell Nick, but when mom was pregnant with him, we came to blows if she was having a sixth girl or second boy. We changed our response at least twice a day until she gave birth to Nick."

"Marissa, I won't tell Nick about that," Sara reassured her sister-in-law.

"So what response Abigail has given to your question?" Nick asked sneaking behind his wife and sister.

"Nick, you can be such an asshole at times!" Marissa shrieked as she swatted him hard in the arm and he winced. "Don't even sneak up on your pregnant wife like that ever again."

"That really hurts, Marissa!" Nick whined and checked for bruising since she sometimes hits really hard.

"You could have caused Sara to have a miscarriage," she hissed. "Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"No, and Sara's strong," he hissed back.

He sat down near his daughter and niece. Abigail stopped playing with her stuffed animal and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Mr. Teddy Bear and Ms. Unicorn are friends," Abigail said.

"That's cute!" Nick grinned. "Do you suppose they are dating?"

"Nope, they're just friends," she smiled. "Daddy, I want a little sister."

"You told Aunt Marissa that you wanted a brother earlier," he softly protested.

_Stokes Manor Kitchen_

Sabrina and Heather were checking on their pies. They sat at the kitchen table and were drinking water.

"Sabrina, what you do think Nick and Sara will have this time around?" Heather asked.

"I have a feeling they will have a second daughter," Sabrina confidently replied. "What you do think?"

"They will definitely have a boy," Heather said.

"A drink from Starbucks says it's a girl," Sabrina smirked.

"You are so buying if I'm right," Heather beamed.

"You're on," Sabrina shook hands with her younger sister and seeing Nick enter. "You are buying if I'm right. Heather, we have kid brother alert. This is our secret."

Sabrina gave her a smile to let her know that their secret bet is safe.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Heather asked. "Aren't you watching the Bengals-Cowboys game with the rest of the family?"

"It's in commercials now," Nick replied. "Besides, dad wanted me to bring more chips."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half," Sabrina said. "Speaking of dinner, I think the pies are ready and should start to cool down now."

Nick opened the pantry, grabbed two bags of organic blue corn chips and left. Sabrina and Heather each took some potholders and started taking the pies from the oven so they could start cooling off. The aroma of the spices hit their noses and permeated the kitchen.

_Two Hours Later_

Everyone was seated in the dining room. The adults and older teenagers were seated various tables. The younger teenagers and kids were seated in the remaining tables. Nick and Sara agreed to allow Abigail to pop by for brief periods of lap time and she sat at the kiddy table closest to them. The first course was a salad with homemade cranberry orange vinaigrette. There were a lot of conversations going on that it was hard for an outsider to isolate one specific one. However, the laughter was very distinctive.

The main course was served buffet style. Marissa and Sara helped the youngest kids get served before they served themselves. There was a vegetarian option for those who didn't want to eat turkey that Sara helped herself to. She cut Abigail's turkey into small pieces before placing it on the little girl's place on her table.

"Nick, do you think I'll have a new nephew?" Tom asked.

"No, he and Sara will give us another niece," Peter replied.

"Oh, come on guys!" Nick hissed. "Sara is only three months pregnant! We won't know if we are having a first son or second daughter in another two months. Can we talk about something else? Kathleen, I heard that Sierra recently completed her proficiency exams with the Boston Crime Lab."

"Yes, she did and she passed all of them," Kathleen said. "She is getting some field practice. Nick and Sara, get this, she is hoping that there is a case in Boston that has some Vegas connections and vice versa. That way, you could put heads together and solve it."

"That could happen," Sara said. "How does she like Boston? You know that I used to live there when I was a student at Harvard."

"She loves it there," Kathleen smiled. "It's a beautiful city in New England. Just recently, she and her boyfriend spent a week in Cape Cod."

"You have to take me there after this baby is born," Nick whispered to Sara.

"Nicky, we shall go," Sara whispered back. "Don't worry your head off."

"Peter and I are planning on visiting Boston before Christmas," Kathleen said.

"You're going to love it," Sara smiled. "Check out Faneuil Hall while you're there."

"We might do that," Kathleen smiled.

"Eliana is enjoying Stony Brook University," Audrey said. "She is majoring in Political Science and has a minor in French. She has a 3.44 GPA. She also joined a sorority."

"That's great!" Nick beamed. "Does she go on excursions to New York City?"

"We get phone calls and emails all the time detailing weekend trips to Manhattan," Tom said. "She and some of her sisters hop on the famous LIRR or Long Island Rail Road to New York City. They go shopping or see a play on Broadway. On a few occasions, they'd go to this bakery café and enjoying coffee and pastries. When they don't feel like going to the city, the go shopping at the Smith Haven Mall near the campus. Of course they check out the at home Seawolves games and cheer for their victory."

"I'm glad that she's doing well," Kathleen said.

They continued talking, joking and laughing until Cynthia recruited her oldest kids and their spouses to help with the leftovers and dishes. That gave the pies that Sabrina and Heather baked more time to cool off. Abigail approached her parents and Nick picked her up. He brought her to the living room and showed her the pictures.

"Hey Princess Abby, do you know who's that baby?" Nick asked pointing at a photo with his free hand.

"That's me!" she responded with enthusiasm.

"You're right," Nick smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Who's that guy with the scary hair?" she asked looking at a teenage boy with a mullet.

"That was me when I was 17," Nick said. "It was the style of the late 1980s. You were a baby when you first saw this photo. You got scared and cried."

"Why are you and mommy dressed like that?" she asked looking at her parents' wedding photo in a frame and hanging on the wall.

"It was our wedding photo," Nick replied.

"Mommy looks very pretty," Abigail said. "Daddy, you look nice!"

"Thank you, Sweetie," he replied.

They walked over to where a black and white photo was hanging on the wall.

"Who are those people?" he asked.

"Are they Grandma and Grandpa?" she replied with a question.

"Yes, they are," Nick smiled. "It was their wedding day. They have been married for 52 years."

"Grandma is also very pretty," she said. "Grandpa also looks nice."

"Thank you, Abigail," Thomas said as he entered the living room. "I am sure your grandmother will appreciate your comment. Nick, are you showing her the photos?"

"Yes, and she is very curious about who's who," Nick smirked. "Dad, where's Sara?"

"She's with your sisters talking getting more baby advice," Thomas replied. "They are refreshing her memory just in case she had forgotten anything from her first pregnancy. They are urging her to enroll Abigail in a sibling preparation course as soon as possible and to do your part to prepare her for the arrival of her sister or brother. I overheard the conversation until your mother smacked me in the arm for eavesdropping."

Nick chuckled at the thought of his mom hitting his dad in the arm for overhearing a conversation. His dad was about to say something, but Cynthia called for everyone to get back to their tables for the dessert buffet. Thomas left the living room followed by Nick and Abigail. Once everyone was seated, the beautifully festive dessert spread was revealed. There were pies, cakes, tiramisu and Italian style cookies. There were also coffee and tea. Everyone except the younger kids served themselves. Nick and Sara helped the served them their treats. Conversations, jokes and laughter permeated the house between bites and sips.

Nick's siblings and their families left Stokes Manor to go to their homes two hours later. He and Sara helped his parents clean up the mess and washing the dishes. Abigail was already in Heather's old bedroom fast asleep so Nick and Sara didn't have worry about chasing a very tired and cranky two year old around the house. When the cleaning and washing was finished, the four were exhausted.

"Next year, I want to make reservations for a banquet hall," Cynthia protested. "I am getting too old for this. Next year, there will be the two of us, seven children and their spouses and 27 grandchildren. I don't think I can handle this."

"Mom, you said 27 grandkids," Nick said. "I thought Sara's pregnant with your 26th grandchild. Where did you get 27?"

"Sabrina and her husband have just submitted an application to some adoption agency," Thomas explained. "They are hoping to adopt a baby girl."

"She told me that she was in the talking stages," Nick said. "I am very happy for her."

Sara started to yawn and everyone in the house grew concerned.

"Aw, the poor dear is sleepy," Cynthia said. "I think we all need to get some sleep. I want to get up a little early to start Christmas shopping. Good night everyone!"

"Good night, mom and dad," Nick said as he and Sara went upstairs.

"Good night," Sara yawned.

"Good night," Thomas said.

Everyone in the house was asleep less than half an hour later.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	4. It's Christmas in Las Vegas I

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

There's a Christmas party at the Las Vegas Crime Lab just two days before the actual Holiday.

A/N: The title of this chapter has nothing to do with the song Nick was singing on his way to that phony crime in 'Grave Danger'. For this story and its prequels and possible sequels, 'Grave Danger' doesn't exist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

It's Christmas in Las Vegas - I

The break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab was full of Holiday spirit. It was home to an all day party that the staff could pop in and out whenever and how often they wanted. Their families were also welcomed to join in on the fun. There were Holiday songs, food and drinks.

"Cousin Greggo, try to catch me!" Abigail shouted as she ran down the hall.

"Abigail, I don't think you should run around the halls," Greg said. "I know that this is a holiday party, but people are working and you might cause an accident. You don't want your parents to get mad at you."

Abigail slowed down to a walking pace. Greg took the opportunity to catch her, pick her up and reunite her with her parents. She was giggling and squealing as Greg gave her a piggyback ride. When the entered the break room, a four month pregnant Sara was the first to see the CSI and toddler. Nick approached Greg to make sure the younger man wasn't harming Abigail. Sara took her off of Greg's shoulders.

"She wanted to play tag in the hallway," Greg said.

"I think she knows better than that," Nick sighed. "Sara and I told her many times that the hallways aren't safe for a small child to run around in. I know that this is a party and kids are here. She should stay here so we could keep on eye on her."

Grissom, Catherine and their kids entered the room. Lindsey was the first of the family to see the Stokes and immediately ran to them.

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara and Cousin Abigail!" Lindsey said hugging and kissing Nick and Sara. "Wow! Abigail is getting to be a big girl! Sara, you look great!"

"What about me?" Nick asked feigning being insulting.

"Uncle Nicky, you look marvelous," Lindsey smiled.

"You know how to make a guy feel better," Nick grinned, got a gentle swat in the arm from Sara and turned to her. "Don't worry Sara, you also know how to make a guy feel better. I was briefly neglected by Lindsey."

"I know," Sara said as she went with Abigail to talk with Jacqui.

"Uncle Nicky, I have presents for you and your family," Lindsey said handing a large Christmas themed gift bag to him. "I also bought a gift for the new baby. Don't worry, I picked out something gender neutral."

"Thanks, Lindsey," Nick smiled. "Sara and I are planning to find out if we are having a first son or a second daughter next month."

"I am keeping my mouth shut about predicting the sex of your second child," Lindsey said. "My mom is threatening to ground me if I say anything. Warrick is fed up with losing bets with me about my predictions. Abigail will adore her little sister or brother."

"Sara and I are both sure she will," Nick beamed. "We cannot send her little sibling back once he or she is born. She is stuck with her or him."

"Guess Abigail doesn't have much of a choice really," Catherine chuckled.

"Catherine, when did you pop over here?" Nick asked. "Lindsey and I didn't see you."

"Nicky, I have my ways," she said to Nick and turning to Lindsey. "I hope you are not making any predictions about what Nick and Sara are going to have this time around, young lady. I don't think Warrick will be a happy camper if you make another bet with him."

"Mom, I am not doing anything of the sort," she protested.

"You had better not or you're grounded for a month," Catherine gave Lindsey a stern look.

_Meanwhile in the Hallway_

Abigail was tired of being held by her father and then her mother. She was also bored of being stuck in the break room. She wanted to assert her independence and walk around the crime lab. She had been there a couple times since she was a baby. Recently, her parents told her that she can walk around the crime lab, but there was a look and no touch policy on each lab. The policy was kind of ridiculous because she was small in size and there was always a lab tech that makes sure that she didn't touch anything or wasn't in the way. Last week, Bobby Dawson caught hell from Nick after she was in the ballistics lab.

Conrad Ecklie was walking down the hallway to join the party and to annoy the living daylights out of Grissom. He noticed the little girl with brown shoulder length curly hair and knew that it was Abigail Stokes. He didn't want to freak her out like he did when her parents brought to the crime lab when she was a baby. Unfortunately, she recognized him and started screaming loudly at the top of her little lungs. Everyone in the break room could hear it loud and clear. Greg, Nick, Sara and Grissom came out to see where the scream came from. Abigail was crying and running towards the four people that step out of the party. Since Nick was the closest, she gravitated towards him and hugged his leg. He picked her up before she could soaked his pants leg with her tears. Sara joined her husband and they tried to comfort their freaked out daughter.

"What's the matter, Princess Abby?" Nick asked in a soothing voice.

"Mr. Ecklie scared me," Abigail cried.

"Nick, let's go out for some fresh air," Sara said softly. "She'll feel better if we take her out of here for a while."

"Okay, but we'll be out for a few minutes," Nick said. "We are going to sing some Holiday songs. You are singing 'O Holy Night' and Abigail is going attempt 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' with the children of the crime lab staff."

After Nick, Sara and Abigail left, Grissom decided to speak with Ecklie about frightening the little girl.

"Ecklie, what the hell were you doing?" Grissom asked. "Most importantly, why did you scare little Abigail Stokes like that?"

"Gil, I saw her walking down the hallway," Ecklie defended himself. "I wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas. She started screaming and crying when she saw me?"

"I can't believe you wanted to wish Nick and Sara's daughter a Merry Christmas," Grissom was confused.

"I am not the 'Grinch' or 'Scrooge' that everyone in your shift thinks I am," Ecklie said. "You guys are right, I am an asshole. However, Christmas is a holiday that you are suppose to be kind." (A/N: Yes, I really despise Ecklie with a major passion. However, in this chapter, I let him have a heart. Please don't flame me for it in your reviews! After this chapter, he'll be his mean and rotten self again!)

"I need to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming or hallucinating," Grissom was still in shock over Ecklie's revelation.

"What can I do to get her to stop freaking out when she sees me?" Ecklie asked.

"Be gentle and try not to look intimidating," Grissom advised. "Also, Nick and Sara might want to be with Abigail just in case you scare her again."

"I'll make an effort to not freak that poor child out," Ecklie said.

"Good," Grissom said.

There were holiday songs sung in the break room by everyone there. Sara did her annual solo of 'O Holy Night' and the children of the staff were singing some songs. Nick read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. Even Ecklie read 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' which to the Graveyard shift was an appropriate story for him to read. Speaking of Ecklie, he tried to talk to Abigail and apologize for scaring her. However, she cowered behind Nick when Ecklie approached her still terrified of him. Ecklie hoped that it would be a phase and she would outgrow it when she gets older.

Nick, Sara and Abigail left the party to go home two hours later. On their way home, Nick and Sara were singing 'Ecklie Got Run Over by a Tahoe' while Abigail was clapping and laughing. (A/N2: The lyrics for 'Ecklie Got Run Over by a Tahoe' can be found in the bonus chapter of 'Holidays at the Stokes Place'.)

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	5. It's Christmas in Las Vegas II

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Sara and Nick host a Christmas celebration at their house and the Stokes clan is there.

A/N: The title of this chapter has nothing to do with the song Nick was singing on his way to that phony crime in 'Grave Danger'. For this story and its prequels and possible sequels, 'Grave Danger' doesn't exist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

It's Christmas in Las Vegas – II

Abigail woke up from her slumber and was excited about spending the day with her paternal grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Even though she was only two years old, she was looking forward to getting presents and pestering her older cousins. She went to her parents' room and saw they were still sleeping. Cynthia got out of the guestroom and saw her youngest grandchild looking at her sleeping parents. She quietly picked up the toddler and took her to the living room.

"I don't know if you were going to wake your parents or not," Cynthia said quietly. "Hovering at their door isn't going to wake them up. I have a little trick up my sleeve, but I don't recommend you use it until you are older."

"Please show me, Grandma!" Abigail had her eyes wide open.

Cynthia took out the coffee filters and placed one in the coffee maker. She got a package of ground chocolate hazelnut coffee from the pantry, put a few spoonfuls into the filter and filled it with water. As soon as she finished with the preparations, she turned on the coffee maker.

"Just wait a few minutes for the aroma to beckon them," Cynthia smirked.

A few moments later, Thomas came down and saw his wife and granddaughter sitting at the kitchen table. He yawned loudly as he went to the kitchen and sat across from Abigail.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, Cynthia and Abigail," Thomas said.

"Well, good morning and Merry Christmas to you too, Thomas," Cynthia replied.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa!" Abigail said loudly.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, your parents are still sleeping," Thomas said gently. "You don't want to wake them up."

"Oh shut up, Thomas," Cynthia hissed. "We need to wake up Nick and Sara right now. Our other kids and their families will be here in three hours to celebrate Christmas."

"Let them sleep a while longer," Thomas calmly argued.

"Would you like to see Nick's reaction when he and Sara get a rude awakening from either Marissa or Heather?" Cynthia countered. "I am waking them up gently with the smell of chocolate hazelnut coffee. If that doesn't work, I will make those chocolate chip pancakes."

"Grandma, I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Abigail smiled.

"You'll get some, Princess Abby," Cynthia reassured her granddaughter.

The aroma of the coffee worked its magic. A few moments later, Nick and Sara joined the older couple and little girl in the kitchen. Both were yawning and wishing they could stay in bed another hour.

"Well, the two of you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Thomas smirked. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas everyone," Nick and Sara said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Cynthia beamed. "I am making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mommy, Daddy, Merry Christmas," Abigail yelled as she got off her chair and ran to her parents.

"Hey Merry Christmas, Sweetie," Sara said as she picked up the toddler and held her.

"What about you, Daddy?" Abigail asked. "You didn't wish me a Merry Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Abigail," Nick yawned. "I just woke up a little while ago. Merry Christmas to my sweet little Munchkin. Now, let's get some pancakes into our systems before we starve."

"Aren't you over exaggerating, Nicholas?" Sara asked.

"I don't think so," Nick winked at her. "However, we need to give our unborn son or daughter a taste of the family's favorite breakfast.

"Daddy, I want a little sister," Abigail said.

"Can you make up your mind, little girl?" Nick asked. "One moment, you want a brother and the next a sister."

Before Abigail could respond, Cynthia gave Nick and Sara a look indicating that she wanted them to do something. She pointed at the kitchen table meaning that they sit at the table and wait for breakfast. Sara put Abigail back in her chair and sat next to her. Nick sat across from Sara and next to Thomas. As soon as the pancakes were cooking, everyone was treated to the aroma of pure vanilla and chocolate. Cynthia made some lightly sweetened whipped cream. Nick got up and helped his mom out. He was joined by Sara. They brought out the plates, silverware, coffee mugs, glasses, the coffee pot, juice, milk and real maple syrup. The pancakes and whipped cream were the last to be brought to the table. Nick served everyone two pancakes while Sara passed around the bowl of whipped cream.

"Abigail, don't eat such a big piece," Nick said stopping her from eating a big piece. "You would enjoy it more in smaller bites."

"Like father, like daughter," Cynthia smirked as she saw Nick cutting Abigail's pancakes into small pieces.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"When you were a little boy, not much older than Abigail," Cynthia replied. "You use to always take a big piece of your pancakes. I had to tell you many times to eat smaller pieces. I remember you nearly choked on one of those big pieces and I think you learned your lesson immediately and started to enjoy them in smaller bites."

"Your daddy yelled at me for doing the same thing," Sara added. "It was my first time having this delicious breakfast. He told me that I would love it more by eating smaller bites."

"Daddy, this is better," Abigail said.

"I know, sweetie," Nick beamed.

The rest of the breakfast was accompanied with more conversation, jokes, laughter and a few of Abigail's squeals. When it was finished, Cynthia and Thomas did the clean up while Nick and Sara each took a shower and got dressed. After Cynthia and Thomas finished with the kitchen, they had their showers and dressed up. Sara gave Abigail her bath, dressed her and put her hair in pigtails. She put red and green ribbons around each hair elastic to give the little girl's hair a Christmassy feel.

_Two hours later_

Abigail was walking around the living room looking at her parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. She had seen them ever since she was a baby, but it was still strange to her that her father came from a big family. She adored everyone as they did her. She turned around and went to be with her parents. She went to Sara who picked her up and put her on her lap. Abigail touched the small bump on her mom's tummy that housed her future sibling. Sara smiled at the small gesture and took it as a way for Abigail to understand what was going on with her mother. She gently poked her father in the arm to get his attention and got it.

"Why aren't you playing with your cousins like you usually do?" Nick asked.

"Daddy, I want to be with you and mommy for a while," Abigail replied.

"That's fine with us," Sara said.

"Daddy does come from a big family," Abigail observed.

"Yes, I do," Nick beamed. "You have plenty of aunts, uncles and cousins. That means more birthday and Christmas cards and gifts for you."

Sara gave Nick a glare as to remind him to stop making an idiot of himself.

"Of course, you get more love and opportunities of being spoiled," he smirked.

"Mommy, where is your family?" Abigail asked. "I see Daddy's more than I see yours."

"It's a little complicated," Sara tried to explain. "My parents, who are your other grandparents, and I haven't gotten along for a long time. My brother is a little on the weird side and his wife is a psychopath from hell. I feel more comfortable and welcome with your daddy's family than I do with mine."

I wish that Sara could tell Abigail about the Sidles in more detail as she gets older, Nick thought. So far, she's handling the situation beautifully.

"Nick, Sara, you have such a beautiful house," Heather said. "It's more spacious than your old apartment. Did you decorate it yourselves or you hired a decorator?"

"We decorated all the rooms but Abigail's wall," Sara smiled. "Our colleagues did a replica of the artwork they did at the old apartment. Abigail didn't want to leave our old place and the only way we could placate her was to decorate her new room like the old one."

"I love what you did to the place," Heather smirked and walked away to check on her daughters.

Thomas approached Nick and told him to join his brother, brothers-in-law and older nephews to bring down the gifts that were in a spare bedroom. As soon as all the gifts were in a big pile waiting to be opened, everyone gathered on the floor. Cynthia gave out the presents by announcing the name of the recipient and the person who bought it for them. The rule was that nobody was to open a present until everyone got theirs. It took at least an hour for dispersing of the gifts to the large crowd. When it was over, they started opening the presents and thanking those who gave them the gifts. Nick disappeared for a brief moment and returned with a pet carrier. There were soft chirps coming from there.

"Nick, what is the meaning of this?" Sara asked.

"I am giving us another gift," he answered while he gently put the carrier down, opening the door and softly coaxing. "Come on out little guy and little girl!"

"They are so cute," she nearly shrieked at the site of two kittens, one a calico and the other a gray tabby. "Are they ours?"

"Yeah, I went to the animal shelter after shift ended and I saw these little cuties," he smiled. "I saw these kittens and fell in love with them. Don't worry, I bought that Litter Maid they advertise on TV, clumping kitty litter, a few cat toys, two kitty beds, several scratching posts and kitten food. The calico is a female and the tabby is a male. Would you like to name them?"

"I'd like to name the calico Cleopatra," Sara said. "The tabby should be named Ptolemy."

"Why name the boy kitten Ptolemy and not Julius Caesar or Mark Antony?" Nick asked. "Oh, I think I am having a Grissom moment right now in this realization. Ptolemy was a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt and the Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats. I also see why you named the girl kitten Cleopatra for the same reason as naming the boy kitten Ptolemy."

The two kittens walked around the living room exploring the people around them with kittenlike curiosity. Some of Sara and Nick's family petted little balls of fur. A few of the younger kids tried to play rough with them, but there was always a parent to stop that from happening. Abigail took an interest to Ptolemy and gently petting him while Cleopatra purred and nuzzled her leg. She was giggling at the antics that the little ones were doing to each other and the chirping. They climbed upstairs to explore the house beyond the living room.

Once the opening of the presents and a plenty of 'thank yous' ended, there was the traditional singing of Christmas carols. Abigail was about to sing 'Ecklie Got Run Over by a Tahoe', but her parents put their index over their lips to tell her not to do it. When they were singing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', some couldn't contain their laughter after a few managed to screw up the order. Nick wondered if next year there should be copies of the song passed around so it could be sung right. One of the teenage boys wanted to sing a parody of that song, but he was immediately told no by everyone.

Another hour and a half later, they went to the Venetian where Sara made reservations for lunch at a casual restaurant.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	6. Welcome 2008

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

The Stokes family kicks off a New Year at Nick and Sara's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Welcome 2008

Sara put her head on Nick's shoulder. He had his arms around her and one hand touching her four month pregnant stomach. He peppered her neck and cheeks with kisses until Tom gave them a glare.

"You should know there are kids here," Tom warned them with a subtle humor in his voice. "What if Abigail was watching you?"

"Tom, you are barrel of laughs," Nick said.

"You think so," Tom looked at him with disbelief, but not before their dad gave him a swat in the arm.

"Tom, leave your kid brother and his wife alone," Thomas hissed.

"Dad, I think Nick knows I am kidding with him and Sara," Tom said.

"Come and help your mom with preparing the champagne glasses, cutting the cakes, preparing the grapes and serving the cookies, smart ass," Thomas said. "Kathleen, Peter and Audrey are there helping her."

"Why not have Nick and Sara do it?" Tom whined. "It's their house!"

"I asked you first," Thomas insisted. "Now, get your ass in there now!"

Tom left the living room for the kitchen. Nick and Sara were looking at each other and at Thomas. The older man left to talk with his other children and a few of his grandchildren. Nick looked at the clock on the digital converter and saw it was fifteen minutes left of 2007. He knew that Sara put Abigail to bed a few hours ago to give the toddler a chance to get some sleep before greeting 2008.

"Sara, do you want to wake up Abigail or should I?" Nick asked.

"I put her to bed," she said. "How about you gently wake her up and tell her that the New Year is coming soon?"

"Good idea!" he smirked.

_Abigail's Room_

Nick quietly entered his daughter's room and softly turned on the light. Abigail was sleeping peacefully, he hated to wake her up and make her cranky. He thought about letting her stay up for the last few moments of 2007 and the first ten minutes of 2008. As he approached her bed, he looked at her sleeping from and thought how angelic she looked.

"Abigail, come on, sweetie," he said gently and quietly. "Wake up, Princess Abby. In a few minutes, we are going to welcome the New Year."

She started to stir slightly and fluttered her eyes. Her father was looking at her and smiled as she woke up.

"Daddy, is it still the old year?" she groggily asked.

"Yes, we're still in 2007," he replied. "I thought you would like to help your parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins welcome 2008."

"I want to say hello to Baby New Year!" she shouted.

"Save your enthusiasm for welcoming Baby New Year," he said. "Would you like a piggyback ride to the living room?"

Abigail grinned and nodded her head. Nick turned his back and lowered himself to her bed. She wrapped herself around his backside and held on tightly to his shoulders. He slowly got up and held her legs.

"Princess Abby, I want you to say 'Giddy up'," Nick said.

"Giddy up, Daddy!" Abigail shrieked.

They slowly descended down the stairs and were on their way to meet Sara at the couch. Some of Nick's siblings were staring at him with smiles on their faces. They knew that the way he was as an uncle, in some way, had prepared him to be a great father. Abigail was giggling and still holding onto his shoulders with a grip. When the got to the couch, Nick turned around and allowed Sara to take their daughter off his shoulders. She sat the little girl on her lap. Nick went to the get the remote control and turned on the television to the channel he wanted.

"Everyone, come to the living room!" Nick shouted. "There's only five minutes left of 2007!"

The entire Stokes family sat on the couch, sofa, reclining chairs or on the floor. They were looking at the massive crowd in Times Square in New York City. A few of the younger kids couldn't understand how people could be outdoors for several hours in subzero weather. The older kids and the adults knew that it was traditional for the New Year's revelers to stand there and wait for the ball to drop declaring the New Year. Tom and Audrey did that one year before they got married and they had fun despite the extreme cold weather. When it was ten seconds remaining of 2007, everyone loudly did the countdown. When the ball dropped and 2008 flashed in lights, everyone shouted 'Happy New Year'. There were exchanges of hugs and kisses. 'Auld Lang Syne' was sung to welcome the New Year as well as tossing some confetti. There was champagne for those 21or over and any 15-20 year old daring enough to have some. The children and the only pregnant woman in the party Sara had sparkling grape juice. Everyone was tapping each other's champagne glasses.

A few moments after the excitement started to dwindle, Nick went up to his and Sara's room to see if Cleopatra and Ptolemy were stirring up any sort of disturbances. The two kittens were sleeping in one kitty bed making Nick wonder if buying two was a good idea. At least they were staying out of trouble while the humans were having fun. He went to Abigail's room to see if she was back in bed sleeping. He and Sara agreed to allow their daughter to stay up for the first ten minutes of the New Year. The little girl wasn't in bed and he was worried. He went back downstairs in search of her so she could go back to sleep.

"Sara, have you seen Abigail?" Nick asked. "She wasn't in her room."

"Nick, you might want to have a look at this," she said taking him by the arm and they walked over to the couch.

"When did she fall asleep there?" Nick whispered looking at Abigail's sleeping form on the couch.

"I think it was about five minutes into 2008," Sara whispered back.

Nick gingerly picked Abigail up so he didn't wake her. Sara followed the two to the little girl's room. Once their daughter was tucked in bed, both Nick and Sara gently kissed her on the cheek. They turned off the light, closed the door and returned to the remainder of the party.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	7. Fun in the Mall

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick, Sara and Abigail spend a few hours at the mall.

A/N: I apologize for taking longer to update this story than usual. I was a little busy with a few of my other stories, quizzes, a paper on career goals that's 2.5 to 3 pages long for one class and an article for an organization I am involved with. I promise you won't have to wait at least two weeks for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Fun at the Mall

Abigail was sitting in her stroller that was being pushed by Nick. Sara was walking next to him. It was a few hours before shift would begin so Sara and Nick decided to take their daughter to the mall to walk around, have lunch and possibly shop. Abigail saw little boys and girls around her age walking close by their parents without a stroller. She didn't like being in one, but she understood that it was her criminalist parents trying to protect her. Not that letting a toddler walk with parental supervision around the mall was bad, but since Abigail's parents were in law enforcement, they didn't want to take chances.

"Mommy, daddy, I am hungry," Abigail whined.

"Where do you want to go, sweetie?" Nick asked.

"I want to go to Starbucks," she replied.

"Starbucks doesn't have many lunch items," Sara said. "Where else do you want to go for lunch that I can eat? You know that I am a vegetarian."

"Why not go for pizza or taco?" Abigail asked.

"Pizza is a good idea," Nick smiled. "I don't know about tacos. We have to see if that place has something your mommy can eat."

"Nick, I am sure that the taco place has vegetarian items," Sara said. "Abigail, where do you want to go pizza or taco?"

"I want taco!" Abigail replied. "That is if you can eat there, mommy!"

"Don't worry, Princess Abby," Nick whispered. "They have something for her."

They entered the restaurant, were seated right away and provided with menus. A booster seat was provided for Abigail so she could reach for her food. There were chips and salsa brought to their table. Both Nick and Sara consulted their menus and decided on what they wanted to order. They both helped their daughter choose an entrée from the children's menu. Their waitress took their drink order first and returned for the lunch order.

"Mommy, why does daddy eat meat and you don't?" Abigail asked.

"It has something to do with your 'Uncle Grissom'," Sara replied. "I used to eat meat until one day Grissom and I were doing an experiment for an investigation. To make a long story short, I haven't been able to eat meat since."

"You married daddy and he eats meat," Abigail said. "Why aren't you disgusted by him?"

"Sometimes, you can't help who you fall in love with," Nick explained. "You mommy and I love each other so much that we are willing to look past our dietary preferences. I don't eat meat everyday, but she can't whine about the days that I do."

"Do you want me to eat meat or not?" Abigail asked.

"That depends upon what you want to do," Sara smiled. "We love you whether you choose to eat meat or not."

Their waitress brought iced tea for Nick, sparkling water for Sara and a fruit juice blend for Abigail. Since Sara ate most of the chips and salsa, a refill was brought in. Nick knew the reason why she had eaten a lot the chips dipped with salsa was she was eating for two. He knew that she would have to stop or she won't have room for nourishment for her and their unborn child. Sara decided that after a few more chips with salsa, she had enough and pushed the bowls aside.

"You food will be out shortly," the waitress notified them. "Would you care for drink refills?"

"We are fine for the moment, thanks," Sara said and the waitress left.

A few moments later, their food arrived. Nick had a beef taco lunch, Sara ordered a vegetarian enchilada and they ordered a kid sized cheese and veggie burrito for Abigail. Their entrées were served with rice, refried beans, pico de gallo and sour cream. Sara cut Abigail's burrito in to small pieces before she started eating her food. They ate their lunch with a few conversations and the soft smacking noise Abigail made while eating her food. Nick and Sara took turns to gently admonish the toddler. Suddenly, they realized they were dealing with the terrible twos.

"How was the food?" the waitress asked as she took their half full plates. "Do you want to take this home in a doggie bag?"

"We have two little kitties," Abigail corrected the waitress. "It should be a kitty bag!"

"I will bring them out in three kitty bags," the waitress smiled. "Would you care for some dessert? The fried ice cream is our most popular dessert on the menu. It comes with hot fudge sauce and whipped cream."

"We'll have three, please" Nick smiled.

"You shall have them soon," she said and left with the plates.

"Daddy, how do they fry ice cream?" Abigail asked.

"They do it relatively quickly," he smirked. "That way the ice cream doesn't melt much. When I took your mommy to our favorite Japanese restaurant for her birthday back in September, she had green tea ice cream tempura style."

"Did it melt?" Abigail asked Sara.

"Despite the fact the crust was a little on the warm side," Sara said. "The ice cream hardly melted. I think they freeze the scoop of ice cream in a lower temperature before the fry that sucker."

"You'll love it," Nick beamed and saw a hard to interpret look from Sara. "No, Sara, this isn't a Texas thing."

"I know it isn't," Sara chuckled.

Before Nick could respond to her comment, the waitress appeared with their leftovers and three fried ice creams. As soon as she received her dessert and spoon, Abigail started to tear away. Both Nick and Sara had to laugh at their little girl's enthusiasm over that dessert.

She is definitely a kid in a candy store, the waitress thought and went to tend to other customers.

"This is awesome," Sara said. "Now I know why this is very popular. I love the combination of a slightly warm crust with cold creaminess."

"Fried ice cream is yummy," Abigail said with a tiny grin.

"It really is," Nick agreed.

"You know what else," Sara added. "You little brother or sister seems to like it too. I can feel him or her kicking me just now."

Nick almost dropped his spoon when he heard about the baby kicking. He wondered if this was the first time that it happened in this pregnancy or Sara experienced a few and didn't tell him.

"Sara, is this the first time you felt the baby kick?" he asked.

"Yes, and it feels a little harder than Abigail did," Sara replied. "I don't think we are having a second daughter. This is definitely a boy and he really could be the next Adam Vinatieri."

"I think it will be another girl," he smirked. "We are at a mall were you could find teenage and college age girls as well as families and couples. I think she wanted to let you that she is happy you took her and her big sister to the mall."

"We'll find out as soon as we go see Dr. Blake," she beamed.

The waitress reappeared and Sara asked for the check. She was about to take out one of her credit cards until Nick stopped her and insisted that he pay for the meal. After some calm objective, she relented. Once the waitress returned with the bill and left, Nick looked at the total and put his card on the tray. Their waitress came and took it to be processed. As soon as he got the card back with the transaction slip, he added a generous tip, totaled the amounts, signed it, took his copy and card and put in his wallet. Sara picked up Abigail from her booster seat and put her in the stroller. Nick took their 'kitty' bags and restaurant copy of the signed transaction slip. He gave the paper to the waitress, she told the family to have a nice a day and they thank her and wished the same for her.

"So, where do you want to go, first?" Nick asked.

"I was thinking to the toy store," Sara smiled. "We have to get our next door neighbor's son a present for his birthday. He is going to be five this coming Friday. His parents invited us to the party."

"We should also get Abigail a stuffed animal," he grinned. "She has been begging me to buy her a stuffed kitty to keep Cleopatra and Ptolemy company."

"I think our kittens will destroy that toy," she insisted. "I don't think it would make our little girl happy. Maybe we should buy her that toy and keep it away from the kitties' little claws and teeth."

They went to the toy store and look for a present for the boy and a kitty for Abigail. There were several mothers in the shop with their children. The kids were running amok, screaming and crying. On the other hand, Abigail was sitting in her stroller being on her best behavior. The mothers looked at Nick and Sara and wonder how they managed to get their daughter to be a good girl. Was it by threatening her with a spanking, forcing a time out or bribing her with a treat? These women wanted to know the secret.

Sara picked out two jigsaw puzzles with big pieces for the little boy while Nick took Abigail with him so she could pick out the stuffed animal. They reunited a few moments later when they were in line to pay for the toys. Abigail smiled since she found a stuffed cat that was as cute as the real thing. When it came her parents turn to pay, she wanted to hold on to her toy. Nick calmly told her that the cashier needed to ring up the kitty and promised her that she'll have it back in a few minutes. She gave it to him and he placed it on the cashier's counter. When Sara paid with her credit card, the cashier put the puzzles and the stuffed cat into a bag. After they left the store, Sara took the cat of the bag and gave it to Abigail. The little girl just grinned and held on to the animal for dear life.

Since the card shop was two stores away, Nick and Sara decided to get the birthday card and a gift bag. As they looked for birthdays cards for a little boy, they looked at the birth announcement and congratulatory cards out of curiosity. Nick saw a card that congratulated the parents on the birth of their baby girl. He took it off the rack, looked at it and chuckled.

"Daddy, what's so funny?" Abigail asked.

"This card is funny," Nick beamed. "Sara, do you remember this one?"

"Sabrina sent this one to us after we had Abigail," Sara almost gasped. "It said on the outside 'Congratulations on the birth of your daughter! Her first words will be Mama, Dada.' The inside said 'Visa!' and Sabrina's message on behalf of her family."

"I have a feeling that she will send another one like this," he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that she won't," she playfully hissed. "Enough of this arguing before we see the doctor, we could do that at home. We need to find a card for that kid."

"We should find one with either dinosaurs or spaceships," he said.

"His mom told me that when she invited us," she beamed. "I am sure you had cowboy themed birthday cards when you were a kid, Cowboy."

"Sara, my parents, siblings, other relatives and friends gave me all sorts of birthday cards as I was growing up," he gently corrected her.

"Let's just see what they have and hope they have what he likes," she said.

"You forgot the gift bag," Abigail interjected with mock anger.

"Sara, you select the card," Nick said. "Abigail will go with me to pick out a gift bag."

"We'll meet at the cashier's in about ten minutes," Sara agreed. "Just make sure that you get one big enough to hold two jigsaw puzzle boxes and blue tissue paper. Get a small roll of ribbon in blue."

"Got it!" he said as his pushed Abigail's stroller in another direction of the store.

Sara found a really cute card with a dinosaur on it after looking for five minutes. She walked towards the cashier's area and waited for her husband and daughter. They met her with only two minutes to spare. They paid for their things and left the store. Nick went to put their purchases in their Tahoe. Meanwhile, Sara and Abigail were sitting on of the benches.

"Abigail, would you like me to buy you a new dress?" Sara asked.

"Mommy, I want a red one," Abigail pleaded. "If they don't have red, I want purple."

"Wait until your daddy returns and we'll go," Sara smiled. "I also want to see if we could get you a little t-shirt that says 'I am a big sister' so you can wear it when your little brother or sister is born."

"I would like that, too," Abigail grinned. "I don't want you to get it for me today, but next month maybe."

"We don't have to get it right away," Sara beamed. "I admire your patience, sweetie!"

"Have two of my favorite girls been waiting for me long?" Nick asked as he approached Abigail and Sara.

"We haven't for very long, daddy!" Abigail almost shouted.

"Let's go to the Gap Kids," Sara said. "We are getting her a dress."

"That's fine with me," Nick smirked. "Can we go to Starbucks afterwards?"

They went to Gap Kids and Abigail found a burgundy dress that she liked as well as a purple one. Sara made sure that she picked out the right size. She accompanied the little girl to the fitting room so she could help her try on the two dresses. Abigail looked at herself in the mirror after putting on each dress. She didn't like the purple, but she really loved how the other one looked on her. Sara helped change her back to her pants, blouse and shoes. After they left the fitting room, Sara paid for the dress. They left to fetch Nick who went next door to the regular Gap. He smiled when he saw Abigail with a grin that could have been permanently glued to her face.

"Looks like our daughter knows what she wants," Nick chuckled.

"I got a really cute dress," Abigail happily agreed. "Now mommy should get something for herself."

"She's right," he said to Sara. "You buy yourself either a new maternity outfit or two or a piece of jewelry. I'll go with Abigail to Borders so we can browse and maybe get a few books, CDs or DVDs. We'll meet at these benches in about 45 minutes."

"Starbucks will be my treat," Sara insisted. "You paid for our lunch!"

"That seems to be fair enough," he smiled.

About 45 minutes later, they met at their meeting spot. Nick was happy that Sara bought two new maternity outfits and a necklace. Sara was hoping that he didn't get another baby names book since they still had one from when she was pregnant with Abigail. Thankfully, he didn't, but he bought a book for Abigail about being a big sister. He also bought two CDs of one of his favorite bands and a new prenatal yoga DVD for Sara.

After Nick and Sara told about their purchases, they went to Starbucks. Sara ordered a grande decaf latte flavored with raspberry for herself and a kids' hot chocolate for Abigail. Nick ordered a grande hazelnut latte. True to her word, she paid for the beverages with her Starbucks card. They waited for the drinks to be prepared. As soon as the beverages were ready, Nick picked them up and brought them to the table. They drank in partial silence, but there was some conversation going on.

They were on their way home half an hour later. Abigail was fast asleep in her car seat and her parents didn't want to wake her. The ride was in silence except for the CD playing some new age music.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	8. The Moment of Anticpation

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara find out the sex of their second child.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The Moment of Anticipation

Sara was lying in the exam table showing her naked five month pregnant tummy. Dr. Blake was prepping her for the ultrasound so they could have a look at the growing fetus and how she or he was developing. Nick was sitting on a chair and had Abigail on his lap. The three of them were looking forward to finding out the sex of the baby.

"Do you want me to tell you what you are having by calling the fetus Little Prince or Little Princess?" Dr. Blake asked.

"Hey, it's a tradition!" Nick chuckled.

"I didn't know you made it one," Sara jokingly hissed.

"Calm down, the two of you," Dr. Blake laughed as she performed the ultrasound exam. "Now, we are having the moment of anticipation. Will you have a second daughter or first son? Is Abigail going to have a little sister or brother? This baby is developing well. I don't see any problems nor do I foresee any in the future. Are ready to find out what you are going to have?"

"We are," Nick said to Dr. Blake and then to Abigail. "Whatever Dr. Blake says your mommy is carrying, be happy with it. Once he or she is born, we can't send him or her back. She or he will be here to stay! Do you understand, Princess Abby?"

Abigail looked at Nick and slowly nodded her head with a tiny grin. She turned her attention to the monitor.

"Congratulations and have a look at your…Little Prince," Dr. Blake smiled. "His room is going be light olive with turtles and trees painted on it. Abigail, how do you feel about having a little brother instead of a sister?"

"I can always have a little sister next time!" she said. "I like my little brother!"

"He still cooking in my tummy," Sara said. "I am surprised you are taking this really well."

"Do you want me to call Greg and tell him that he's going have a godson?" Nick asked. "We promised him that he'll be the godfather of this one."

"Let's wait until I schedule the next appointment," Sara smirked. "Wait, we are inviting him for dinner tonight before shift. I think we should save the phone call and tell him when we meet this evening."

"I love how you think," he beamed.

"How do you feel about having a son?" she asked.

"I am happy," he replied. "Of course, I would have been just as happy if we were having another daughter."

As Dr. Blake cleaned the gel off of Sara's tummy, she smiled at the bantering couple. In all her years in practice, she had never seen a family like the Stokes. Sure there were a few that were similar, but didn't come close to the family that was in her examining room. She wondered if they had found the secrets to a happy relationship.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Blake asked.

"We don't have any so far," Sara smiled.

"I have a question for you concerning Abigail," Dr. Blake said.

"Her pediatrician tells us that she is doing fine and hitting her milestones on target," Nick was worried. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Nick, relax!" Dr. Blake tried to reassure him. "I just wanted to know if you and Sara had enrolled her in a sibling preparation class yet."

"No, we haven't done so," he replied. "I bought her a children's book about a little girl who is about to become a big sister. I'll talk to my oldest sister, the expert on what it's like to be a big sister, to help us prepare Abigail for her new role."

"Nick, I think she should still be enrolled in that course," Sara insisted. "Abigail can still read that book and talk to her Aunt Kathleen about being a big sister. I think it's required and she'll get a certificate out of the deal."

"She can go," Nick smiled. "However, she still has to read that book and Kathleen will talk to her about what it's like to be a big sister."

"Sara, I'll see you in about a month," Dr. Blake said. "If you have any questions, concerns or there's an emergency, please give me a call. Congratulations again on your future son or brother!"

"Thanks," Nick, Sara and Abigail said.

Nick took Abigail out of the room so Sara could get dressed. Once Sara left the room, she rejoined her husband and daughter in the reception area. She made her next appointment. After leaving the office, they were in the Tahoe on the way home.

"Abigail, be honest with your mommy and me," Nick said. "How do you really feel about having a little brother?"

"Daddy, I am really very happy with it," Abigail replied.

"We just wanted to make sure," Sara said. "Once he is born, he cannot be sent back because you hate him suddenly."

"I know that he will be here to stay," Abigail repeated what her father said during the visit to the doctor's.

"That's our little girl," Nick beamed. "Remember, that we still love you and would not love you any less when your little brother arrives. I am sure they will teach you that in that sibling preparation class we are going enroll you in. However, you can ask your Aunt Kathleen questions."

"You are going to be a wonderful big sister to this baby," Sara smiled and changed the subject slightly. "I can't wait to see Greg's reaction to having a godson."

"He told before shift ended that he would be happy with either a godson or goddaughter," Nick sensed her concern and reassured her.

The rest of the ride home was in silence. When they arrived at home, there was plenty of time before Nick and Sara met Greg at the Olive Garden for dinner. Sara was slightly exhausted and went to bed to take a long nap. Nick promise to wake her up in two hours, but she set her alarm clock just in case if for some reason he didn't. He sat in the living room and read Abigail a story until sleep claimed her. He turned on the TV on very low volume so he wouldn't disturb the little girl that was sleeping on the couch next to him. He looked at her, gently kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

TBC

* * *

Post Chapter A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! Just click on my name and then the story. So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can! 


	9. Happiness and Mental Torture

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Greg learns about his future godson. Sara faces another lengthy sentence in the lab.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Happiness and Mental Torture

Greg had just finished taking a bite of his toast dipped with a small amount of hot artichoke-spinach dip when he saw Nick and Sara smiling at him. That gave him a little bit of the creeps and he thought he did something wrong. The couple sitting with him gave him a look of reassurance that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Greg asked.

"This morning, I went to see my doctor for my monthly check up and to have a look at the baby," Sara said.

"Did you find out the sex of my godchild?" he asked and took another bite of the artichoke and spinach dipped piece of toast.

"We did and we're having a boy," Nick interjected.

"That's awesome!" Greg said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Nick and Sara said in unison.

"How did Abigail take the news that she is going to have a little brother?" Greg asked with concern.

"She took it very well," Sara smiled. "We told her that once he is born, we can't send him back. He'll be here to stay."

"We have already enrolled her in a sibling preparation class," Nick beamed. "You should have seen the look on her face. She was excited about attending this course."

"Shouldn't she also talk to her Aunt Kathleen and a few of her cousins?" Greg asked. "I am sure they will give her their point of view."

"I called my sister and she will come to visit the week before Sara's due to give birth and stay for a week after he is born," Nick smiled. "My parents are coming to stay for a month so they could be there for the arrival of their new grandson."

"Wow, that kid is going to have his aunt and grandparents around when he is born," Greg chuckled slightly.

"Don't forget that my mom stayed with us for about three months to help us with the transition to parenthood after Abigail was born," Nick gave him a slight glare. "I think Sara and I know what exactly to do with our second."

A few moments later, the waitress had taken away the salad bowl and dirty plates. Greg, Nick and Sara had continued with the light bantering about shift and Grissom's latest addition to his sick and twisted menagerie. They all wondered if he was doing it for analysis, pure pleasure of collecting specimens or to prevent lengthy visits to his office. Suddenly the waitress showed up with their entrées. Nick had three meat ravioli, Greg had garlic herb chicken con broccoli and Sara had ravioli di Portobello. She asked if anyone wanted grated cheese and they politely declined. Once she went to take care of her other customers, they started eating.

"Do you need help in decorating the little guy's room?" Greg asked.

Nick and Sara chuckled at the memory of their colleagues going to their old apartment to decorate Abigail's first bedroom. They thought about Catherine's reaction over having the rest of the team try to replicate the purple walls with an English garden and butterflies motif for Abigail's new room.

"I think we could use you guys in that department," Nick finally responded. "I just hope that Catherine doesn't go ballistic the next time we have to move to a new house and the kids want their new bedrooms to be exact replicas of their old ones."

"Nick, let's cross that bridge when we get there," Sara sighed. "Let's change the subject."

"Just as long as it doesn't involve Grissom and his collection of bugs and other specimens," Nick cringed. "I swear they can film a horror movie in his office."

"We can volunteer Ecklie and Hodges for that," Greg beamed, but soured slightly when he was on the receiving end of glares from Sara and Nick. "Okay, I got the hint. I have a little bit of some good news, I have a new girlfriend."

"That's wonderful," Sara smiled. "Does she have a name? Tell us about her!"

"Her name is Kristina," Greg started. "She is a high school French teacher and loves her students. She is slightly shorter than Sara and has auburn hair and green eyes. We met at Häagen Dazs located at the Venetian when we were in line waiting to give our ice cream sundae orders."

"You should bring her along the next time we get together," Nick suggested. "Sara and I would like to meet her and get to know her."

"She'd like that," Greg smiled.

They continued to eat, talk and laughed until they finished and their waitress took away the plates. She returned to ask if they cared for any dessert. After she got a yes from her three customers, she recited a list of treats. Greg ordered the lemon cream cake while Nick and Sara agreed to share a black tie mousse cake. When asked if they wanted coffee, they politely told her no thanks. Deep in his mind, Greg knew that Nick and Sara wanted to drink his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee in the break room before shift began. It wasn't that he didn't mind them drinking other coffees, but when it came to work, it was his coffee that would be drank.

Fifteen minutes and plenty of laughter and talk later, they were still eating their dessert. Nick had asked for the check a minute ago. Sara not only ate her half of the cake she shared with her husband, but she took a bite from Greg's. Somehow the younger man didn't mind his pregnant friend eating a piece of his dessert, but he insisted on having a piece of hers the next time they have a get together at the Olive Garden. The moment the three CSIs finished their desserts, the waitress appeared with the check. When Greg saw it, he took out his wallet and Nick stopped him. Both Nick and Sara invited him for dinner, he shouldn't have to pay. Nick took out his credit card, placed it on the holder and gave it to the waitress. She returned a few moments later with the transaction slip, check and his credit card. He put a tip, totaled the amount, signed it and took his copy. The waitress took the holder with the signed restaurant copy of the slip and thanked her three customers as they left the restaurant.

_Two hours later_

Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Nick and Sara were hanging out in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out tonight's assignments. They were drinking Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. Everything seemed calmed and relaxed, but the news on the television proved contrary.

"Isn't there a comedy that we can watch?" Sara whined in disgust. "We have to deal with some of that stuff in real life and in our jobs."

"Let me guess," Warrick chuckled. "You want to see some Monty Python or The Young Ones."

"Sure," she said as he changed it to BBC America. It was the episode that featured a sketch about confusing a cat.

"Did you find out what you are having?" Catherine asked Sara.

"We are having a boy," Sara happily replied.

"Congratulations!" Warrick said. "How is my goddaughter taking the fact that she'll have a little brother?"

"She is excited," Nick said passing around a few copies of the ultrasound photo. "I was surprised by the she handled it. We warned her that once he was born, we couldn't return him. Abigail will attend a class to prepare her for her role as a big sister and will have her Aunt Kathleen to talk to if she has any questions. Where is Grissom? Is there a bug convention Henderson, Boulder City or Reno that we don't know about?"

As if on cue, Grissom finally entered the break room with tonight's assignments.

"Nicky, there weren't any entomology conferences in Nevada this month," Grissom said and loudly clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "I have your assignments for tonight. Warrick and Catherine, you have a 419 at the Palms hotel, Vartann is already there waiting for you. Greg, you are with me, there is a 404 just north of Tropicana and Brass is waiting for us there. Here is the kicker, Ecklie is helping us process the crime scene."

"I guess we have to deal with unpleasant situations," Greg winced at the thought of working with Conrad Ecklie. "There will be mental torture, but I think we can manage without making another crime scene."

"Where are you sending us?" Nick asked as he pointed to himself and Sara.

"You are both staying in the lab tonight," Grissom was blunt. "Nick, it's your turn at being at the lab. Sara, until you go on maternity leave, you're working in the lab. Again, I don't doubt your ability to do your work in the field. You are one of the best CSIs in Vegas. It's just that I don't want to put yourself and your baby at risk."

"I understand," Sara said with a slight hint of anger in her voice that wasn't detected by Grissom.

"Don't worry," Nick successfully reassured her. "I will work with you at the lab some nights."

"Thanks, Nicky," Sara sighed. "I know that you will commiserate with me here at times."

"Before I leave," Grissom said. "Did you find out the sex your baby?"

"We are having a son," Nick beamed. "Abigail is very ecstatic about her little brother."

"Congratulations!" Grissom smirked and left to join Greg.

Nick and Sara stared at each other and smiled. They walked around to all the labs and asked the techs if they needed any help. Each one said that they didn't need it at the moment. However, they would need the couple's assistance once the evidence from the two crime scenes arrived. They looked for Hodges, but thankfully for the Stokes, he had called in sick with the flu.

TBC


	10. The Bedtime Story and Some Emails

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

While Sara is asleep, Nick reads Abigail a bedtime story. Nick receives an interesting email.

A/N: I apologize for taking longer than I hope to update this story. I had some writer's block for this story. I was working on some of my other stories. I was also studying for my finals (I have two. I took one already and haveto take the other soon.). Now, I have a cold or an allergy that behaves like a cold. By the one, good luck on your finals if you have any!

A/N2: The story that Nick is reading to Abigail is in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters. I also don't own the excerpt from Winnie the Pooh, that belongs to the estate of A.A. Milne.

The Bedtime Story and Some Emails

Sara climbed into bed and found a comfortable position for her five and a half month pregnant body. Nick was about to join her, but Abigail's entrance to the master bedroom stopped him.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want?" Sara asked.

"I want you to read me a story," Abigail said.

"Sweetie, I am a little tired," Sara sighed. "Your brother didn't let me sleep much last night."

"I'll read you one," Nick smiled. "You pick out the story and I will read it to you. How does that sound?"

"I like it, daddy," Abigail squealed.

"Okay, I am going to carry you to your room," he smiled as he picked her up. "Chasing you to your room is getting a little boring."

"Daddy, I want to kiss my little brother before you take me to my room," Abigail shouted.

Nick brought the little girl to the bed where she sat in front of her mother. She leaned and kissed Sara's tummy.

"I love you little brother," Abigail said to Sara's tummy. "I can't wait to meet you. I also love you, mommy!"

"I love you, too, Sweetie," Sara said giving her daughter a kiss. "Now let your daddy read you a story. Good night!"

"Okay, good night mommy and little brother!" Abigail smiled.

Nick picked up Abigail and they left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sara fell asleep. When Abigail and Nick arrived at her room, he put her down so she could look at the bookshelf to select a book. It took her a few minutes until she picked out Winnie the Pooh.

"That's a good book, Princess Abby," Nick smiled. "Your grandma used to read it to your aunts, uncle and I when we were your age. Your aunts and uncle read the story to their children, your cousins."

Abigail climbed into her bed and left some room for Nick to sit so he could read her the story. He opened the book and started to read. She was already settled in bed hugging a small stuffed animal in her right arm.

_Chapter One: In which. We Are Introduced Winnie-The-Pooh and Some Bees and the Stories Begin_

_Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows, the only way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it. And then he feels perhaps there isn't. Anyhow, here he is at the bottom, and ready to be introduced to you. Winnie-the-Pooh._

_When I first heard his name, I said, just as you are going to say, "But I thought he was a boy?"_

_"So did I," said Christopher Robin._

_"Then you can't call him Winnie?"_

_"I don't."_

_"But you said-"_

_"He's Winnie-ther-Pooh. Don't you know what ther means?"_

Nick was about to turn the page and continue with the story, but he saw Abigail had fallen asleep. He closed the book, got up from the bed and sat down to put the book back where she found it. He slowly got up, went back to the bedside and gently kissed Abigail in her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Nick left the room, but not before turning off the light.

After taking a few moments to debate whether to go back to bed right away or not, he went downstairs. The first place he went to was the kitchen to make himself a cup of herbal tea. Once he finished making the tea, he headed toward living room and watched some TV. When he saw there was nothing interesting to watch at that time, he turned on the computer. As the computer warmed up, he took a few slow sips of the tea. He started to log into in the internet to check the email with the ID Snickers052804. He lowered the speaker volume so he wouldn't wake Sara and Abigail.

"Whoa, there are 24 new emails," Nick said softly as he clicked the mail icon. "Man, I need to talk to Sara about adjusting the spam filter. If we get one more piece of crap selling us Viagra, penis or breast enlargement shit, I'll throw the computer out the window. This is fucking ridiculous!"

He scrolled down to get at look at any unsolicited email and/or spam and immediately deleted it. He also checked to see if anything looked suspicious from the senders he and Sara were familiar with that could contain a virus, spyware, adware or Trojan horse. It was a lesson they learned the hard way, even though they knew better, two months before they move to their house. The only Sidle relative Sara got along with besides her grandparents allegedly sent an email. Sara opened it thinking it was a bunch of jokes or something of greater importance, but it turned out someone stole her relative's email address and sent everyone in the address book a virus. Despite the heroic efforts of Archie Johnson, that computer was ruined. The new computer was protected from any cyber invaders, but the spam filter needed to be strengthened.

"My prom date Melissa, what's up with her and her family?" Nick wondered as he click the envelop icon. "Dear Nick, Sara and Abigail, this is just a quick message saying hello and wondering how are you doing. I haven't heard from you since hearing about Sara being pregnant again. Did you find out the sex of this little one? Let me know what you are having. I have a feeling you are having a boy this time since you already have a girl, but I could be wrong and you are really having another girl. The weather in Maine is very cold. How's the weather in Vegas? What about in Dallas? My husband and kids say hello. Take care and write back! Love, Melissa and family."

Nick debated whether to respond right away or wait until Sara was up so she could write a few words. He finally decided to wait on that one since Melissa enjoyed reading Sara's perspectives on various things. He noticed an email from Hodges and wondered what the whining fool wanted from him and Sara. Curiosity got the best of him, open it and chided himself for doing so. Hodges invited everyone over to his place for a day of games and other amusements. Nick heard about this dreaded event from Greg who had the misfortune of coming to such an event. Hodges got very drunk, passed out in the middle of Monopoly, and Greg plotted his own escape from the party from hell. Nick wasted no time in deleting this message and not tell Sara about. Let Hodges give her an update. There was another email that caught Nick's attention.

"I wonder what Sabrina is writing and what's official," he whispering and took a few more sips of the tea. "She's got a fascinating user ID: Sassy Sabrina. The application for adoption was approved. Kimberly Tess O'Brien should be arriving soon and mom will help take care of any legal paperwork. The boys are looking forward to meeting their newly adopted baby sister. Write soon! Sabrina."

He finished drinking his tea, logged off the internet and shut off the computer. After he took the cup to the kitchen sink and washed it, he started feeling sleepy. He went to his bedroom and slowly climbed into bed without disturbing Sara. He feel asleep the minute he pulled up the covers.

TBC


	11. The Awful Reunion Part One

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick, Catherine and Greg investigate a suspicious suicide at The Mirage. Across town, Grissom and Warrick investigate a child molestation case that has a connection to Nick's past.

A/N: This chapter has reference about child molestation and may be disturbing to some readers. Consider yourselves warned!

A/N2: Hodges is the whine connoisseur mentioned in this chapter. Whine Connoisseur is my nickname for him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The Awful Reunion – Part One

_Nick, Catherine and Greg's crime scene_

"The young woman from room 204 heard an altercation between the victim and some other person," Brass said.

"Damn, we have a homicide made to look like a suicide," Nick muttered.

"Nick, the victim could have committed suicide," Catherine reasoned.

"Catherine, I agree with Nick and Brass," Greg said. "I did a GSR test on the hand and there's no way she could have had a self inflicted gunshot wound."

"Besides, women usually don't kill themselves with a gun," Catherine realized. "The killer staged the crime scene to make us think she did. "Since this is a through and through, I am going to get lucky since my specialty is blood spatter analysis. See if you can collect any hairs and/or fibers, Nicky! Greg, take more photos of the scene."

"Nick, I really miss Sara's presence in the field," Greg said as they processed the crime scene. "I can imagine she is going stir crazy in the lab."

"She had been through it before when she was pregnant with Abigail," Nick shrugged. "I am not sure if it's easier for her this time around."

"The worst part is that she has to deal with Hodges," Greg groaned in sympathy for Sara. "No person should work around Mr. Whine Connoisseur for that long, pregnant or not!"

"Hey, she can handle Mr. Whine Connoisseur," Catherine chuckled. "I saw her slapping his arm after he started putting his grubby paws on her belly. She was trying to avoid spending long periods of time with that man for weeks"

"I have been around pregnant women when I was a preteen, teenager and adult," Nick shook his head. "I still don't get why friends, family, strangers or Whine Connoisseurs need to touch a pregnant woman's stomach."

"I know from experience, Nicky," Catherine sighed. "I didn't like it one bit, but I dealt with it. Can we continue processing this crime scene?"

Nick and Greg were about to answer when a young man frantically entered the room and obviously upset. He almost went under the yellow crime scene tape. Nick immediately stopped him.

"Sir, you aren't supposed to be here," Nick tried to stop the man. "This is an active investigation and you could contaminate evidence. Did you know the victim?"

"She was my fiancée," the man huffed. "We came to Vegas to get married and she was three months pregnant."

The last statement hit too close to home for Nick. He was briefly distracted by the thought of his pregnant wife. He didn't want anyone to hurt her like the young woman who was recently taken away by the coroner.

"Are you okay?" the man asked Nick.

"Yeah, but you need to get out of here and let us do our job," Nick calmly replied.

"Where did they take Tabitha?" the man asked. "She was my fiancée!"

"She has been taken to the morgue at the Crime Lab," Nick replied as he read for any signs of suspicion on the guy.

Brass saw the interaction and calmly approached Nick and the man. Nick sensed that the older man wanted to take over and he was grateful.

"Nicky, you continue to collect evidence with Catherine and Greg," Brass said. "I'll deal with this young man."

"Thank you," Nick whispered and went to join the other two CSIs.

A few hours later, the three collected more than enough evidence and went back to the crime lab to drop it off to various labs. Nick still had a bad feeling in his gut about that man he spoke to until Brass kindly intervened. When they arrived at the crime lab and dropped off everything, Nick went to find Sara so he could talk to her and give her something to do relating to the case.

_Grissom and Warrick – Desert Palm ER_

"Mike, please show them where that woman touch you," a woman in her mid thirties told a trembling little boy.

"I don't want to, mommy," Mike said with tears in his eyes. "Veronica told me something bad would happen to me if I told anyone."

"We'll protect you," Warrick tried. "That woman should be the one worried about having something bad happen if she did anything to you. It wasn't your fault."

"I am still scared," Mike screamed. "Mommy, I want to go home!"

"Let these men do their jobs, sweetie," his mother soothed him. "We'll go home, I promise."

"Would it be better if I show you a drawing and you tell us where she touched you?" Grissom asked. "First, my colleague Warrick is going take a few pictures of you for evidence. Smiling isn't necessary."

Mike laughed, but the laughter soon died down as Warrick started taking photos with a special film. Grissom approached the boy with a form that Doctor Robbins would use to record trauma on a victim. Warrick observed how the man who used not show much interest in children except Lindsey, was such a natural after Abigail Melanie Stokes and his own twins were born.

"Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" a woman in her mid forties asked as she approached them. "Did something happen to Mike that the police are involved?"

"Ladies, I have to ask you to leave for few moments while I run a few tests," a doctor came in. "Sirs, you also have to leave so we can have privacy."

The four adults left the room, but Grissom and Warrick wanted to speak with the older woman. They took her outside of the emergency room so they could talk.

"Ma'am, you asked us if you could help us with something," Warrick said.

"Yes, I did," the woman said. "You seem to be interested in what's allegedly wrong with little Mike. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Gil Grissom," Grissom said. "This is Warrick Brown and we are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is an investigation we are conducting."

"You know how children can call attention to themselves," the woman replied. "Sometimes, they can't distinguish the fantasy world and reality."

"Ma'am, a little boy was taken to the emergency room for sexual assault," Warrick said. "I don't think he would lie about something like that."

"Sir, my name is Veronica Abernathy," the woman hissed. "I believe he is playing around with law enforcement." (A/N: Veronica Abernathy was Nick's last minute babysitter that mentioned a few times in the prequel 'A New Addition'. Please don't flame me in your feedback, I am not a sadistic bitch. I have written her appearance in this story for a reason, but you probably won't hear from her again.)

"We still need to analyze any findings the doctor collected from that boy, Mrs. Abernathy," Grissom said.

"Miss. I have never been married," Veronica said. "I can tell you that he is living in a fantasy world."

Warrick wanted to respond, but a nurse came looking for them. He had a look that could have been interpreted as either of concern or anger.

"I need to speak to either you gentlemen," the nurse directed his comment to Warrick and Grissom.

"Warrick, you stay and talk with Miss Abernathy while I go with the nurse," Grissom said and whispered. "Get a DNA sample from her."

The younger CSI nodded and Grissom walked with the nurse back into the ER.

"Did you find anything on that boy?" Grissom asked.

"The doctor ran some tests on him," the nurse shook his head. "She saw some recent bruising indicating abuse. Also, I think he is telling the truth. Somebody touched him in an inappropriate way."

"I am going to take samples of DNA from his mother and Ms. Abernathy," Grissom said. "I'll also take samples from Ms. Abernathy's employees."

"According to Ms. Abernathy," the nurse corrected Grissom. "She is the sole proprietor who recently opened a day care center in Las Vegas. She plans to hire more people in the future."

"Is the boy still there or the doctor discharged him?" Grissom asked.

"He still here with his mother and the doctor," the nurse said as he led Grissom back to the room.

"Dr. Mills, what's going to happen to him?" Grissom asked.

"We'll keep him here overnight," Dr. Mills said. "His mother consented to the admission. She will cooperate fully with your investigation. My nurse and I will give you a few moments."

"Thank you," Grissom gave a small smile as Dr. Mills and her nurse left the room.

"I think Veronica did this to my son," Michael's mother said.

"We don't know that until DNA proves whether or not she molested him," Grissom sighed. "I do need a sample of your DNA to rule you out."

"I understand," she said as she allowed Grissom to swab the inside of her mouth. "I love my children, but my teenage stepdaughters have their sports or dance practice so they can't babysit."

"Ma'am, I am going to have to take you to the station," Vega said. "Don't worry, it's routine and we're not arresting you."

"Okay, little tiger, you get some rest and be a good boy," she said to Michael. "I will be back in the morning to pick you up. I love you!"

"I love you too, mommy," Michael said.

A few moments later, Michael's mother accompanied Vega to the police station while a uniform escorted Veronica there. Warrick and Grissom returned to the crime lab to drop off their evidence to the DNA and trace labs.

_Nick and Sara – Crime Lab Break Room_

"Sara, I had just spoken to Janine," Nick smiled. "Abigail is being a very good girl. They saw 'Beauty and the Beast' on TV. Janine read 'Cinderella' and 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Our little sleepyhead fell asleep soon afterwards."

"That's good to know," Sara beamed. "While you were out with Greg and Catherine, the Whine Connoisseur touched my pregnant stomach again."

"What did you do in response?" he asked.

"I gave him a good swat in the arm," she smirked. "Next time it happens, I will tell him that there is an alien in my tummy and he'll zap the next weirdo that touches my tummy."

"That's a good one," he chuckled. "I am sure Hodges will think twice before touching your stomach again."

Before Sara could respond, Nick's pager went off and he looked to see who paged him. He looked at Sara and gave her a small smile.

"Who was it?" Sara's curiosity got the best of her.

"That was Brass," Nick said. "He wants me to meet him at the station. It could be a break in the case. Would you like to take a walk with me over there? You can get away from Hodges, even if it's for a short period of time."

"Cowboy, you've talked me into it," she smiled, embraced and kissed her husband. "I love you, Nicky!"

"I love you too, Sara!" he smiled and her kissed her. "Let's go before Brass has a heart attack."

About fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to meet Brass to find out about any updates. They saw a woman in her mid forties being taken away by a few uniforms and Vega in handcuffs. Nick froze at the sight causing Sara to be worried.

"Nick, what's the matter?" Sara asked.

"It has been more than 25 years," Nick whispered. "I still remember what she looked like. That's Veronica Abernathy, my last minute babysitter."

"She is the bitch that sexually assaulted you when you were nine," she whispered back.

"Officers, please wait," he said. "I need to say some words to this woman."

"Stokes, I'll give you a few minutes before we book her," one of the officers said.

"Thank you," Nick said to the officer and to Veronica. "I know you don't remember me, but I sure as hell remember you."

"I have babysat and cared for children for many years," Veronica replied. "You look somewhat familiar. Refresh my memory."

"Think back to Stokes Manor in Dallas, Texas," he said sharply. "It was April of 1981 when a woman named Cynthia Stokes needed a last minute babysitter for her youngest child that night. You were visiting your aunt and uncle who were my neighbors."

"You're Nicholas Stokes!" Veronica said. "Now I remember you! You were well behaved child."

"Well, you were a rotten babysitter!" he hissed. "There are some things you should never do to children, like sexually assault them."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she stared at him. "You are making this up, like a false memory."

"You destroyed my ability to trust strangers as future babysitters," he continued. "Let me tell you something, what you put me through was no false memory. For twenty years, I had nightmares and kept 'our little secret' to myself. Now, quite a few people know about it."

"Who did you tell, you little liar!" she shouted.

"A few of my colleagues know about it," he held his head up high. "I told my wife when we were dating. I finally told my mom and one of my sisters. You're lucky my dad and my brother hadn't found out or you would have the shit beaten out of you. My children will learn about the terrible secret that I had to live with for those twenty years when they are old enough."

"Officers, why is she being arrested?" Sara asked trying to cut the tension.

"She sexually assaulted a five year old boy," Vega replied.

"Nick, Brass paged two about twenty minutes ago," Catherine said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment, Catherine," Nick said to her and to the officers. "Take that vile human being out of here before I do something I will regret."

The officers proceeded to take Veronica to a holding cell. Nick and Sara turned and looked at the group of people heading to another part of the building.

"Nicky, are you okay?" Sara calmly asked.

"I'm fine," Nick replied. "I hope she will be punished for what she has done."

"Was she that babysitter you mentioned a few years ago during the Dylan Buckley investigation?" Catherine asked.

"She was," Nick calmly said. "Now, a five year boy will help countless Veronica's other victims get justice and closure."

"You still have to meet with Brass," Catherine said. "That is if you are up to it."

"Catherine, I am fine," Nick protested. "Let's see what he wants. Can Sara come with me?"

"Of course she can!" Catherine said.

"I am treating you to breakfast after shift," Sara whispered. "Don't argue with me, you deserve a sweet treat after confronting that sick bitch."

"Thank you," Nick whispered back.

They met with Brass and Greg to speak with the victim's fiancé and to show him the evidence. He immediately confessed to killing her and was arrested for murder. He claimed that they were shouting and he accidentally shot her. Then he put the gun in her hand to make it look like a suicide and went gambling. When Sara learned the fiancée was pregnant, she left and Nick followed her. He held her and rubbed her back as she quietly wept.

An hour later, Nick and Sara were sitting at the favorite diner for breakfast. Eating their chocolate chip pancakes, they were relieved that a rough shift ended.

TBC


	12. The Awful Reunion Part Two

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Sara takes Abigail shopping for new clothing and a few others things. The fun times turn slightly sour when Sara has a run in with Hank

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The Awful Reunion – Part Two

Sara was sitting at a table with Abigail at a local Starbucks. She had a decaf grande hazelnut mocha with whipped cream while Abigail had a kid sized plain hot chocolate. Sara was almost starting her third trimester and was looking forward to the homestretch. Today, it was just mother and daughter time while Nick had to pull a double. She wished could talk to Grissom about Ecklie forcing Nick to work on his shift whenever he pulls doubles. In fact, Sara wished Nick would pull a lot less doubles.

"Mommy, are you finished with your coffee?" Abigail asked.

"Give me a few minutes," Sara smiled.

"I wish daddy was here with us," the little girl whined.

"That mean Mr. Ecklie made him working a double," Sara shrugged.

"Mr. Ecklie scares me," Abigail said. "I hate him so much!"

"We all hate him with a major passion," Sara elaborated. "Do you want to know who hates him the most?"

"Tell me, mommy," Abigail smirked.

"It's Grissom," Sara replied. "Years before you were born, the two had a rivalry and it's still in existence. Ecklie loves to make Grissom miserable. Sweetie, let's not talk about that mean and scary man anymore. We can talk about other things."

"I don't want to talk about Mr. Mean and Scary anymore," Abigail said. "Let's go around the mall."

Abigail already finished her hot chocolate and waited for her mommy to finish her latte. She was fidgeting in her chair and looked around at the people sitting, drinking their beverages, talking to their companions and eating a cookie or any other pastry. She wanted to go around the mall and see if she could get her mother to buy her a new toy or dress.

"Come on, Abigail," Sara said. "Let's go shopping."

Sara got off the chair, took her and Abigail's empty cups and dropped them in the garbage. She put the little girl in the stroller and headed out while pushing the stroller.

The first store they went to was a bookstore because Sara wanted to get Nick the latest book about birds and a children's book about cats and kittens for Abigail. They went to the toy store to buy a doll for one of Abigail's friends for a birthday party. Sara and Abigail went a men's clothing store to get a new tie for Nick. After making that purchase, Sara and Abigail sat at a bench and Sara's cell phone was ringing.

"Sidle-Stokes," Sara answered.

"Sara, how are you and Abigail doing?" the man with the Texas drawl asked.

"We are both fine," Sara responded. "Abigail is on her best behavior. Nick, how are you coping?"

"I miss my lovely wife and cute daughter," Nick whined. "I am taking a break in the break room. I hope Ecklie doesn't catch me sleeping on the break room couch."

"That man has to stop making you pull a double with his shift," Sara protested. "If you are going to pull a double, at least start with swing."

"I'll make a note of that," Nick chuckled. "What have you bought?"

"I bought you two surprises," Sara smirked. "I bought a book for Abigail and a doll for one of her friends. We are resting for a few moments and we'll get something for the baby."

"Mommy, tell daddy I said hi," Abigail said almost loudly.

"Abigail says hi," Sara said.

"I know," Nick beamed. "I heard her loud and clear. Sara, I just got paged by trace, so I have to go. I'll see you later!"

"Later," Sara said and they hung up.

"Mommy, let's go," Abigail almost bounced up and down on the bench.

"Abigail, stop doing that or I'll take you to Desert Palm Hospital," Sara gently threatened.

"I want to do more shopping," Abigail said.

"We need to get something for your brother," Sara said.

"Can we get him a toy?" Abigail asked.

"No, we are getting something to wear when daddy and I bring him home from the hospital," Sara replied as she put Abigail back into the stroller and they headed towards a baby store.

"Sara Sidle, is that really you?" a man approaching her and Abigail asked.

"I'm now Sara Sidle-Stokes or Sara Stokes," she replied with her teeth clenched. "Hank, you are the last person that I want to see."

"So, you married Nick Stokes," Hank observed. "How is he doing? Who is that cute little girl in the stroller?"

"Nick is fine," Sara tried not to sound annoyed and irritated. "This little girl is my daughter Abigail."

"You're pregnant," he observed. "How far along are you?"

"I am almost seven months along," she hissed. "I will save you the trouble of asking me if I know what I am having. It's going to be a boy."

"Sara, why are you so hostile towards me?" he asked.

"Well, you cheated on Elaine with me," she responded. "It's been a few years, but it still hurts a lot."

"Elaine and I broke up a year after that old lady crashed her car into that restaurant I was in," he said. "I met another woman, we fell in love and got married last year. I am making a strong effort to be faithful to her every day."

"Hank, that doesn't change what happened in the past," she said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to buy an outfit for my future son. Have a nice day!"

"Sara, I am still sorry for what I put you through," he said, but she and Abigail already left his presence.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

"That was a man, a very awful man," Sara replied calmly.

They found a store that specialized in baby clothes and supplies. Sara was still upset at this sudden reunion with the man that used her. She silently vowed that Nick would be an example on the kind of guy Abigail should date and marry, not Hank. It's better a nice gentleman who'd wine and dine a girl than a cheating bastard who'd leave a girl hanging by a thread. Why was she thinking about that prick who had hurt her? Should she call Nick or Warrick to take care of Hank? No, for Abigail's sake, she wanted to temporarily forget about the human swine that used her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"I am fine, sweetie," Sara replied with a small smile. "That man that you saw me talking to was a real jerk."

"Should we tell daddy?" Abigail asked. "Does he know about that jerk?"

"I don't know if I should tell him," Sara shook her head. "Yes, he knows about Hank."

Sara saw an adorable blue one piece for a newborn boy with a matching hat. She also found a blue diaper bag. There was a computer kiosk that allowed expectant parents to create their own baby registry for gifts. She had done the same thing when she was pregnant with Abigail and wanted to create a list of gifts for her son.

"Abigail, I am going to pay for these items," Sara said. "Then we are going home. I have to get ready for shift."

"I am tired, mommy," Abigail said. "I just want to go to bed and sleep."

"We'll get home within an hour," Sara smiled.

Sara paid for the items and she left with Abigail. They went to the Tahoe and Sara put the bags and Abigail's stroller in the back. She opened the passenger side door, placed the little girl in the car sea and made sure she was fastened in properly. She got in the passengers seat, fastened her seat belt and turned on the ignition. Less than an hour later, they were home. Sara put Abigail to bed for her nap and put the purchases in the hall closet. She lied down on her bed, started to sob thinking about the encounter with Hank.

TBC


	13. Baby Shower Madness

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Catherine surprises Sara and Nick with a coed baby shower. Will there be a game or two involved? Will the Stokes bounce off some names for their unborn son?

A/N: There is a slight reference to the 'Fur and Loathing' and 'Viva Las Vegas' episodes in this chapter.

A/N2: Some of the games mentioned in this chapter were inspired by some episodes of 'A Baby Story'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Baby Shower Madness

"Guys, hide somewhere, except for you, Warrick," Catherine hissed. "You are my lookout man. Let me know when Nick, Sara and Abigail are coming!"

"Sure!" Warrick smiled.

_Outside the Willows-Grissom House_

Nick parked the Tahoe in the driveway. He got out and made his way around the passenger side to open the front door and helped a seven and a half month pregnant Sara out. He then opened the passenger side door to get Abigail out of her car seat. They walked towards the door in a leisurely pace.

"Sara, be careful with those maternity glamour shots," Nick said.

"I still couldn't believe you talked me into getting them done," Sara chuckled.

"I told you many times," he smirked. "You are beautiful whether you are pregnant or not. Besides, what better way to show you are gorgeous than with these pictures."

"Why are we bringing them to Catherine and Grissom's place?" she asked.

"I just want to show them how glamorous you look," he smiled.

"That's fine," she beamed. "However, if Greg is there and starts making lewd comments or silly noises, you are going to sleep on the couch for one night."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," he said. "I sure as hell don't want to sleep alone and not have my wife in my arms."

_Inside the Willows-Grissom House_

Warrick looked out the window and immediately crouched down.

"They are coming," he said. "Get down!"

"We're already down!" Grissom hissed. "You get down or you're going to make Sara, Nick and Abigail know something is up!"

"Shut up or they will know what's going on," Greg hissed. "You will spoil the surprise!"

There was a brief silence until the doorbell rang and Catherine went to get it. She smiled at the people on the other side of the door. She gave them the signal to come in. Abigail wondered why the place was dark. Nick and Sara knew, but they didn't want to have their own suspicions arise. It wasn't until Catherine turned on the light and everyone appeared from apparently nowhere shouted 'Surprise!' that confirmed the suspicions. Catherine led Nick, Sara and Abigail to three folding chairs that have been decorated with blue and white streamers.

"You guys are so awesome," Sara said.

"Sara, how's maternity leave treating you this time around?" Catherine asked.

"I still go stir crazy, just like the last time," Sara smiled. "However, with a two year child keeping me company and Nick's cousin helping, it's easier the first time around. Abigail does keep me on my toes."

"I like keeping my mommy on her toes," Abigail revealed a cute grin.

"Guys, we have a lot of food," Catherine said. "I hate see the hot food get cold and the cold food get warm. I don't think anybody would like that."

"Catherine, hide the chocolate sauce until we have our desserts," Nick chuckled. "I don't want Sara to put it on any incompatible foods, like pasta."

"Nick, you aren't going to let me live that one down," Sara whined. "Catherine should be more concerned about hiding aerosol cans of whipped cream. She shouldn't worry about my past craving"

"Sara, I think the whipped cream or chocolate sauce is safe until we have the desserts," Catherine smiled. "As for you Nick, you should be a little more sympathetic towards your pregnant wife's cravings. You were exposed to them at a young age and you had some experience when Sara was pregnant with Abigail."

"Catherine, I am sorry," Nick said. "I just get a little squeamish when it comes to that area of pregnancy. I don't want to know what bizarre food combinations pregnant women can come up with."

"Nicky, it's called hormones," Sara smirked. "Come on, Cowboy, it's time for us to eat before our friends eat everyone and the poor baby is starved."

"Well, we should get in line," Nick beamed. "One of us has to get Abigail something to eat. I'll get her food first and then I'll get mine."

"No, allow me," Sara said. "I am taking a slightly bigger portion of the food anyway."

"You win!' Nick beamed. "Where is Abigail by the way?"

"She is in the Grissom twins' bedroom with them," Sara responded. "Lindsey is with them."

As if on cue, Lindsey waltzed in with Abigail following her. The teenager immediately rushed towards Catherine.

"What's the matter, Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

"Matthew and Josie need to be changed," Lindsey said nearly out of breath. "There is still a window of opportunity to take advantage of before they start crying."

"I'll join you," Grissom said as he followed Catherine to the babies' room.

Nick looked on as Grissom went to help Catherine with the twins. He mentally chuckled at the thought that his boss would change a diaper. When Abigail was born, Grissom cringed at the fact that Nick sometimes had diaper duty. Now Grissom is a dad, he relished helping out with the twins.

"What's gotten you staring into space, Nicky?" Sara asked.

"Grissom helping Catherine change their twins' diapers," Nick said. "When Abigail was a baby, Grissom complained whenever he would see me changing her."

"Ah, the powers of fatherhood got Grissom in a very tight grip," Sara chuckled. "Nicky, you are holding up the line. Abigail is on the verge of getting cranky if we don't get her something to eat."

"We definitely don't need a temper tantrum to top things off,' he winked at her.

As soon as everyone served themselves and the little ones, they were seated around a table and ate. One of the topics of conversation was initiated by Greg asking about the funniest or most bizarre cases each of his colleagues had to investigate. For Grissom, Warrick, Brass and Catherine, it was the guy in the raccoon suit and the PAFCON investigation. For Nick and Sara, it was the alien priest near Area 51 and the Elvis priest that wanted the dead guy's chapel. Abigail listened in awe of the raccoon suit guy, PAFCON and asked her parents about the alien priest. Catherine and Grissom went to the kitchen to set up the sundae bar.

"Everyone, the sundae bar is ready," Grissom said. "We have a few flavors of Ben and Jerry to choose from as well a few sauces and various toppings. Catherine and I encourage you to be creative since this is the first of a few contests. The winner of this one will get a gift card from Barnes and Noble. We will have a few games and more prizes to giveaway, but we wanted to get your creative juices flowing, enjoy a treat and have fun."

They made a line and thought about the possible combinations of ice cream, sauces and toppings. The spread started with a stack of dessert bowls that were given to Catherine when she married Eddie. The containers of ice cream were kept in an ice filled roasting pan to keep them from melting. There was a bowl filled with water with an ice cream scooper in it. There was another roasting pan filled with warm water to keep for the jars of sauces adjacent to the one holding the ice cream. Next to the two pans were small paper bowls filled with sliced strawberries, maraschino cherries, raisins, crushed cookies, sprinkles, jelly beans and gummy bears. Catherine took a Polaroid and photographed each creation and labeled the owner of it for judging purposes and posterity. They reconvened at the table and ate their sundaes and had more interesting conversations about work and the places they had grown up in. After a few minutes, Catherine and Grissom excused themselves and went to judge the photos. Another few moments, they returned with smiles.

"We have a winner for most creative sundae," Catherine smiled. "It's our resident punk rocker wannabe Greg Sanders. Congratulations, you are the winner of a Barnes and Noble gift card. Use it well!"

"Congratulations, Greggo!" Nick said as he lightly slapped Greg in the back. "Don't go spending it all on Marilyn Manson CDs."

Greg chuckled at Nick's comment about Marilyn Manson. He didn't want to tell Nick that he was planning to spend a small amount of the card on one of those educational DVD's for babies for Baby Boy Stokes. He smiled as he posed with Catherine and Grissom for a photo taken by Warrick.

When the celebration died down slightly, it was time to give Sara and Nick the presents for their baby. They received some clothing from Catherine, Grissom, Lindsey and the twins. Warrick and Brass gave them a few toys and a blue diaper bag. It was mostly gifts that were geared towards a baby boy since Nick and Sara had saved some of Abigail's baby stuff for when they would have another girl. Greg gave Sara an envelop that caused her to look at him funny. He gave a look of reassurance as she opened it. It was a 100 dollar bond that went towards Baby Boy Stokes' college education. That brought smiles to Nick and Sara's faces.

"So, do you have any names picked out for your son?" Lindsey asked.

"We are torn between Corin Austin, Tristan Fresno, Kyle Reno or Nick's namesake: Nicholas Anthony," Sara beamed. "I guess we'll pick one the minute he's born."

"I remember that you had a tough time figuring out a name for your daughter," Warrick smirked. "Abigail Melanie really suits her."

"Thanks, bro," Nick said. "Does anyone want to see some maternity glamour shots of Sara before we play some games?"

"Sure, let's see how gorgeous she looks," Catherine smiled.

Sara shot Greg a glare to let him know that if he says one negative or stupid comment about the pictures, she'd kick his ass. He gave her a look saying he wouldn't do that to the mother of his godson. Each of the eight photos were passed around with compliments from everyone. They especially loved the one with Sara dressed up as a beautiful goddess with Abigail kissing her pregnant tummy. They also loved the one when she poses with Nick and Abigail and they are wearing psychedelic 1960s fashion.

After Nick put the photos back into the trunk and returned to the house, the games started. First, they split into two teams led by Nick and Sara to play two rounds of Pictionary. The winning team got gift cards from The Olive Garden. Sara's team won and was the loudest. The second game was a contest involving who could drink the most amount of iced tea in baby bottles in two minutes. It was a three way tie between Warrick, Greg and Nick and they each received a gift card for Sharper Image. The third and final game was to identify what kind of baby food was on each of the 12 diapers. Everyone was given a sheet a paper and a pencil to record their answers based on appearance and smell. The object was to get as many correct answers as possible, a perfect score wasn't really important. Catherine won with an eleven out of a possible twelve and she received a coffee and tea gift basket from Gloria Jean's.

"Thank you for coming to Sara's baby shower," Catherine said. "I am sure you had a great time and ate some good food. I will see everyone at the lab tomorrow night, except for Lindsey, Sara and Abigail. Sara, we'll meet for lunch the day after tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Sara smiled.

"Before you leave, take one of these blue bags of goodies," Grissom said.

"Just make sure you each take one," Lindsey gently reminded. "I only made enough bags so it would be just one per person."

They took a blue bag that had a matching ribbon tied around the handles saying '_Sara's Baby Shower, March 15, 2008_'. As the guests left, they embraced, kissed and/or shook hands with Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey. Warrick and Greg stayed behind to help Nick and Sara put the presents into the back of the Tahoe. The two men exchange a handshake with Nick and embraced and kissed Sara before heading their separate ways. Sara put Abigail in her car seat and made sure she was properly fastened in. Once she and Nick were in their seats, the fastened their seat belts and they were on their way home.

TBC

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated for this and my other stories! 


	14. When the Children Cry

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick comes home mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted from a grueling and emotionally stressful case.

A/N: The title of this chapter is same title as a White Lion song. White Lion was a hair metal band from the late 1980s.

A/N2: When Nick says to Greg 'it's just another day in paradise', that was the last thing he said to Grissom in the '4x4' episode before going home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

When the Children Cry

Nick was thrilled to go home now that shift was over. The case he, Warrick and Catherine were investigating dealt with a triple homicide. A young mother and her two small children, a two year old daughter and infant son, were found bludgeoned to death in their home. There was so much blood spatter that a rookie detective had to briefly leave the house feeling nauseous after looking at the scene. Warrick had a suspicion that the husband/father did it. Catherine assumed that it was the husband's brother who was a convicted felon who hated his sister-in-law. Nick's hunch proved to be true. The victims' sister/aunt killed her sister, niece and nephew so she could have her brother-in-law for herself. She was immediately arrested after the forensic evidence placed her at the scene.

_Flashback_

Grissom saw the sadden looks of Nick, Catherine and Warrick entering the break room for a cup of Greg's popular Blue Hawaiian coffee. He knew the case that he assigned to them was hard on everyone involved in the investigation. He saw Brass call his daughter Ellie to tell her how much he loved her. His immediate concern was for Nick, a loving husband to Sara and father to Abigail (who was about the same age as the little girl killed) and the unborn Baby Boy Stokes. He noticed the younger man sitting on the couch drinking some coffee.

"Nick, I heard that you, Warrick and Catherine had a hell of a case," Grissom said as he approached Nick. "How are you holding up?"

"Could be better," Nick softly replied. "When I saw the pictures of the three victims on the walls and the master bedroom, I thought about Sara, Abigail and my unborn son."

"It's normal to think that," Catherine said as she returned to the break room to check on Nick. "When there are case involving teenage girls, I think about Lindsey. I also think about what Josie will be like when she is a teenager. If I get a case dealing with infants, I think about Josie and Matt."

"Nick, why don't you go home after you finish your coffee," Grissom said. "Shift is almost over anyway."

"Thanks, Grissom," Nick smiled after taking a sip of his coffee.

Half an hour later, shift was finished. Nick went to his locker, put on his jacket and took out his bag. He walked down the hall and saw Greg going the opposite way.

"Hey Nick, I heard you had a whopper of a case," Greg said.

"Yeah, it's just another day in paradise," Nick smiled. "I am going home to Sara and Abigail. Are you heading home?"

"No, I am pulling a double going into Ecklie's shift," Greg winced.

"Ouch!" Nick hissed. "You had better brew that Blue Hawaiian because dayshift's tastes like rocket fuel."

"Are you kidding me?" Greg asked. "They would hound me down and demand where I hide that stuff!"

"Just like Sara, Warrick and I do," Nick chuckled. "You do have a point there! I'll see you tomorrow and good luck with Ecklie!"

"Thanks, man!" Greg smiled. "Say hello to Sara and Abigail for me."

"I will," Nick beamed.

_End of Flashback_

When Nick parked his Tahoe in the garage, he turned off the ignition and sat for a few moments. He thought about the woman and her two children that were murdered to get them out of the way so the woman's sister could get the woman's husband for herself. He felt bad for the little girl and infant boy that were innocent victims of their aunt's rage. He also reflected on the look the victims' husband/father had when his sister-in-law arrested. The man was furious with her for destroying his happy family. Nick took a few moments and quietly sobbed. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and got out of the Tahoe and entered the house. Abigail saw and came running towards him.

"Daddy!" Abigail shrieked as he picked her up.

"How's Daddy's Little Princess doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm great," she said.

"Where's your Mommy?" he asked.

"She's in bed sleeping," Abigail loudly replied.

"Shh, if she's asleep," he whispered. "Let's not wake her like that!"

"Can you read me a story?" she asked.

"First, let's see mommy and I'll read you a story," he smiled.

"Okay," she smirked.

Nick and Abigail went into the master bedroom where Sara was sleeping as comfortably as her eight and half month pregnant body would allow. She looked very peaceful. Nick put Abigail down and walked quietly towards Sara. He slowly squatted down and gently kissed her on the cheek. She stirred slightly and let out a moan. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Sara groggily asked.

"I just got here five minutes ago," Nick smiled.

"How was shift?" she asked.

"It never ceases to amaze me what we encounter in our line of work," he sighed.

"Don't tell me," she said. "You had a rough case."

"I was working on a triple homicide with Catherine and Warrick," he shook his head. "The victims were a young woman, her two year old daughter and infant son. All of them were bludgeoned to death."

"Was the killer the husband/father?" she inquired.

"Believe it or not," he said. "It was the victims' sister/aunt that killed them. The killer wanted husband/father and killed her sister, niece and nephew to get them out of the way to the man she loved."

"How did he react?" she asked.

"He was extremely livid since he loved his wife and children dearly," he shook his head. "When his sister-in-law tried to make advances towards him, he refused. He told her numerous times that he was a happily married man with two beautiful kids. It looks like she didn't take it well."

"I feel so sorry for that man," she sighed. "Did you have a chance to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I had," he shrugged. "Catherine, Warrick and I talked to him about his family. He asked us if any of us were married and had kids. I told him that I have a wife, a 2½ year old daughter and a son on the way. That poor man practically broke down and sobbed to the point that Catherine had to take him to the conference room and give him a cup of tea. Sara, I saw photos of that happy family and I thought of you, Abigail and our unborn son."

"Nick, we are fine," she reassured him. "Thank you for thinking about us. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, the case was stressful," he sighed. "I am okay now."

Nick felt Abigail pulling his pant leg and he looked down to see what she wanted.

"I think she wants you to read her a story," Sara said.

"I was going to do that after talking to you about the case," Nick smiled. "You go back to sleep while I take Abigail to her room and read her a story."

He and Sara embraced and kissed.

"I love you," Sara said.

"I love you, too," Nick smirked as Sara fell asleep.

Nick and Abigail left the room to go to hers. She picked out 'Beauty and the Beast' for her father to read to her. She sitting on her bed and leaned her head on the pillow. Nick sat on the edge of the bed and read her the story. After he finished reading her the tale, he softly sang White Lion's 'When the Children Cry' to her. As he sang it, he reminisced about his sister Marissa listening to that song in the late 1980s and it drove him nuts just hearing it a dozen times a day. Now, he thought the song was fitting because of the case and seeing Abigail's sweet innocence as well as those of the two small children who were killed by their aunt. She fell asleep when the song was over. Nick got up and gently kissed her on the forehead. He left her room to go back to his, prepared himself for bed and was asleep the moment his head made contact with his pillow.

TBC


	15. The Grandparents' Visit

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick's parents arrive in Vegas.

A/N: I am going to trying to update this and a few of my other stories as often as possible between now and March 28. I am going under surgery on the 29th and I don't know when I'll post a new story or chapter afterwards. I'm pretty sure I will write my ideas in a notebook. Please keep me in your thoughts! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The Grandparents' Visit

Nick and Abigail waited at the arrivals area at McCarran. He was sitting on a chair and Abigail was on his lap. She was lightly squirming in excitement.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your grandparents?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am," Abigail smirked. "When are they coming? Didn't their plane land?"

"It arrived about fifteen minutes ago," he explained. "They still have to get off the plane and pick up their suitcases at baggage claim."

"Why isn't mommy with us?" she asked.

"I decided to let her sleep a while longer," he smiled. "Your little brother was moving around in her tummy."

"Is he coming soon?" she asked with a smile.

"He's due to arrive in two or three weeks," he said. "Grandma and Grandpa Stokes are staying with us for a month. Your aunt Kathleen is coming for a week or two to see her new nephew."

"Daddy, you are a nice man," she said.

"Aw, you are such a sweet little girl," he said.

The next few minutes were in silence. Abigail was walking around the waiting area while Nick kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't go too far. When she got tired of walking, he picked her and sat her on his lap. Another few minutes later, a very familiar elderly couple carrying their luggage approached Nick and Abigail. The little girl immediately jumped off her father's lapped and ran to the couple.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa!" Abigail squealed.

"Hello and how's our little granddaughter?" Thomas asked as he practically let go of a suitcase and picked her up.

"I'm fine!" she grinned.

"You're getting to be a big girl," Cynthia said.

"Ahem, you're neglecting your youngest child," Nick said as he got up and walked towards his parents.

"Nick, your daughter got a head start," Thomas chuckled.

"Where's Sara?" Cynthia asked.

"The little guy wouldn't let her sleep through the night," Nick replied. "I decided to let her rest and wake her up when we get home."

"She's in the home stretch now," Cynthia smirked.

"Mom and dad, let's get you to the house," Nick said. "You look tired."

"That would be a wonderful idea," Thomas said. "I had to catch a flight from Austin to Dallas/Fort Worth, meet your mother there and fly with her to Vegas."

"I'll take that suitcase, Mom," Nick smiled as he relieved Cynthia of the suitcase she was lugging around. "You can hold Abigail."

"Sure," Cynthia said as she picked up her granddaughter.

After they left the terminal, there was a long walk to the Tahoe since Nick parked it farther from the terminal. When they got to the parking space, Nick and Thomas placed the suitcases in the back of the car. Nick opened the sliding door, took Abigail from Cynthia's arms and secured the two year old in her car seat. Cynthia climbed in and sat next to the little girl. Thomas sat in the front passenger's seat while Nick sat in the driver's. As they drove to the house, Cynthia and Thomas filled Nick in on the goings on in Dallas, Austin and in the family. Cynthia briefly mentioned a case where she defended a suspect in the most bizarre robbery case she had ever seen in her career.

When they arrived at the house, Nick parked the car in the garage and turned off the ignition. Cynthia unfastened her seat belt and helped Abigail out of her car seat. Grandmother and granddaughter got out of the car while Nick and Thomas had left the car to get the suitcase out of the Tahoe. The four of them walked towards the door. Nick was about to open the door when he felt it being opened from the other side.

"Sara, I thought you were still sleeping," Nick said.

"I woke up when I heard the Tahoe pull into the driveway," Sara yawned.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

"The little guy finally let me sleep," she smiled. "Where are your parents? Didn't you and Abigail pick them up at McCarran?"

"Sara, we're here," Cynthia said as they entered the house.

Cynthia and Thomas each hugged Sara carefully not to squish her very pregnant stomach. Nick took his parents' suitcases and put them in the guestroom. He returned to find Sara, Cynthia and Thomas sitting in the living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Nick asked.

"I would like a cup of chamomile tea," Cynthia replied.

"I'll just have a glass of water without ice," Thomas smiled.

"Nick, let me help you," Sara said as she slowly got up from the couch. "I am going to make some hot chocolate for Abigail and me."

"Sara, sit down and stay put," Nick insisted. "Let me do everything. That goes for you, too, Mom. You aren't going to lift a finger, so sit back and relax."

"Nick, I may be almost nine months pregnant," Sara protested. "That doesn't mean that I can't help you with the drinks."

"Don't argue with me," Nick winked at her. "Let me take care of everything."

Thomas and Cynthia laughed at the little banter going on between their son and daughter-in-law. Nick had gone to the kitchen the make the drinks for everyone. Cleopatra and Ptolemy were rubbing their little bodies against his legs and meowing loudly. While the water for the teas and milk for the cocoa were being heated, he gave the kittens their food and petted them. He washed his hands afterwards. He finished making the drinks and served them to everyone. There was lively conversation and the occasional joke between sips and slurps.

About an hour and a half later, Thomas and Cynthia were practically wiped out from their flight and went to bed to take a nap. Sara remained in the living room and read the latest issue of a forensics journal. Nick made a reservation for five for dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant. Abigail was in her parents' bedroom watching a kid friendly documentary about birds on Discovery Kids and Nick sat next to her to watch. Some time later, Nick went to the living room to check on Sara and found she was laying on the couch fast asleep.

TBC


	16. Peanut Butter Pizza Poppers

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick has some bizarre dreams about a pregnant woman's strange cravings. Will Sara go into labor? Read and find out.

Warning: This contains some weird stuff that I doubt I had ever attempted to write before. Please take the freaky dream sequence with a grain of salt.

Apology: I don't mean to offend pregnant women with the dream sequence.

A/N: As far as a know, there are no such thing as peanut butter pizza poppers. However, I could be wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Peanut Butter Pizza Poppers

Nick fell fast asleep as soon as his head was on the pillow. Sara had already been sleeping for an hour before Nick joined her. The television was on so Nick had turned it off.

_(Commence the freaky dream sequence)_

Sara was running after a pizza delivery boy, who was about seventeen years of age, despite being nine months pregnant. She caught him trying to deliver a pizza to a neighbor. Her cravings went way off the deep end and she wanted that particular pizza. It didn't matter if it was vegetarian or not, she was going to have it or there will be a major crime scene in the neighborhood.

"Hey kid, come back here and give me that pizza!" Sara shouted. "I am extremely pregnant! I work for the Las Vegas Police Department and I'll have your ass arrested for not cooperating."

"Sara, get back in the house this instant!" Nick shouted as he saw his wife holding the poor wretch in a chokehold. "Let him go!"

When Sara wouldn't release the kid from her grasp, Nick called Warrick and Catherine for backup.

"Ma'am, I'll give you a free pizza," the kid protested. "Just release me so I can make my delivery."

"Sara, just let your hostage make his delivery," Nick said as he went towards his wife. "He'll give you whatever toppings you want. Come on, Abigail is getting upset seeing her mommy behave like a crazed idiot."

A few moments later, Grissom, Brass, Greg, Warrick and Catherine arrived and saw the situation unfolding.

"Hey guys, thank goodness you're here!" Nick shouted. "I hope you brought in reinforcements."

"We have them hidden in Greg's Denali," Warrick smiled at his friend, but frown at the sight of Sara making a scene. "Nick, could you tell me what Sara is doing?"

"She saw the pizza delivery guy while he was delivering a pizza to one of our neighbors," Nick explained. "Despite being very pregnant, she managed to catch up to him and hold him in a chokehold. She is very tenacious and refuses to release that poor and unfortunate fellow from her grasp. Abigail is in the house looking at her mom and freaking out. My mom has probably taken her to her room to calm her down a bit."

"A friend of mine was like that when she was pregnant with her third daughter," Grissom said. "Her husband came very close to subduing her with a tranquilizing dart."

Greg entered his Denali and took out a box from an insulated bag. It was still very warm so he wore protective gloves. Warrick helped him and they approached Catherine, Grissom and Brass. They were joined by Ecklie who wanted to know what was happening.

"What is Sidle-Stokes doing holding that kid hostage?" Ecklie demanded a response.

"She had a craving that had gone wild," Nick tried to reason with everyone's least favorite colleague. "She must have something inside her that senses when the food delivery people are coming to the neighborhood."

"Nick, I have something here no woman in her advanced state of pregnancy can resist," Greg said. "It's called peanut butter pizza poppers."

"I would like to shoot the moron who created them," Ecklie winced.

"Ecklie, don't knock it until you try it," Catherine hissed.

"Sara, please release your hostage!" Grissom shouted. "There won't be any disciplinary action against you and no charges will be pressed."

Warrick went to his Tahoe to retrieve a tennis ball throwing apparatus that he borrowed from a tennis playing neighbor. It was cleaned and prepared for whatever it would be used for. He told Greg to come and put the poppers into the machine. Greg gave Warrick a funny look. Warrick reassured the younger man that it's going to be okay and that it will help a certain pregnant woman deal with her insane craving.

"Come on, Sara!" Nick shouted. "Release him and there will be something that will satisfy you better than that pizza will. Grissom said there won't be any repercussions. I am not sure what Ecklie will say."

"I won't file any charges," Ecklie sighed.

Sara soon released the kid and he made his delivery. Warrick made some adjustments to the machine so it could release a popper and aimed it towards Sara's mouth.

"Sara, I want you to open your mouth and we'll feed you these peanut butter pizza poppers!" Warrick announced and Sara nodded. "Eat as many as you want and can handle."

"Just give them to me!" Sara yelled. "I don't give a shit how I get them. I want them now!"

It was Warrick's cue to start the machine. Sara opened her mouth and waited for the first popper come out. She received one every 20 seconds until she demanded the speed increase to every 10 seconds. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the situation was under control and Sara was happily munching on the poppers.

"Sara, let's get you back inside," Nick said calmly. "We're going to have a long talk about this, missy!"

Sara followed (more like waddled since her stomach was slightly bigger) Nick back to their home. However, when she was getting comfortable on the couch waiting for her husband to lecture her on her idiotic behavior, she felt a sharp pain. Something strange and creepy looking emerged from her stomach and both she and Nick freaked out.

_(End of Freaky Dream Sequence)_

Nick woke up suddenly, gasped and was breathing heavily. He looked at Sara's side of their bed and noticed she wasn't there. It wasn't until he heard a loud moan coming from their bathroom and knew something was wrong. He got up and went to see what was going on. He found Sara standing and holding on to the sink counter. She was gritting her teeth in pain and panted between her teeth.

"Sara, are you in labor?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and my water just broke," Sara hissed. "I went to the bathroom where I started going into labor. I was about to wake you and you beat me to it."

"I had a weird dream," he shuddered. "It involved peanut butter pizza poppers and Ecklie."

"That combination is a recipe for both a nightmare and a weird dream," she smirked despite being in labor.

"I don't want to get into details, but you had a super craving," he sighed.

Sara was stunned when Nick gave her a brief synopsis of the dream. She chuckled softly as she slowly went to the bedroom. Nick followed and picked up the small suitcase containing clothes for Sara and their son.

"I don't think we'll order pizza from that place ever again since they changed owners," Nick smirked. "Those green peppers conjured up some bizarre dreams."

"Nick, let's wake Abigail, Kathleen, Peter and your parents," Sara said. "Bring some books and toys so your sister, her husband or your mom and dad can read and/or play with her. Abigail likes to be amused and entertained. Call our colleagues and tell them to come."

"Let's get you to the hospital," Nick said. "I'll handle everything"

TBC


	17. The New Arrival

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Sara is in active labor. Will this labor and delivery go smoothly as her previous one?

A/N: I am sorry for taking long to update this story. I had surgery almost a week and a half ago. I was in the hospital for four days. I'm home recuperating. I am doing okay, but I am still sore. Thank you for thinking about me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The New Arrival

Sara was lying in the hospital bed with her teeth clenched in pain. She wondered when the anesthesiologist was going to show up to give her the epidural. Nick had gone to get a cup of coffee, to talk with his parents and oldest sister and to check on Abigail. Greg took his place in keeping Sara calm whenever she had contractions. He wasn't doing a good job calming down the mother of his soon to be born godson. At some point, she punched him in the face, giving him a telltale bruise.

"Hey Sara, stop behaving like a lunatic," Greg said in a soothing tone of voice. "If you keep that up, there will be another CSI in the hospital."

"Greg, suck it up!" Sara screamed. "Make yourself useful and go find that fucking bitch anesthesiologist!"

Nick finally entered the room and saw his wife seething in pain. He saw Greg and noticed the bruise on his check. He kind of knew that Sara was responsible, but he wanted to know if Greg provoked her in some way.

"I know what you are going to ask," Greg smirked. "I told her she was doing a good job with the labor, she had a major scream fest and she let me have it."

"Don't worry about it, Greg," Nick sighed. "I am pretty sure she didn't mean to slug you."

"Nick, you are getting a vasectomy after our son is born!" Sara snapped.

"Ouch!" Greg whispered to Nick. "I really hope she doesn't make you have one."

"She won't," Nick whispered back. "Once she gets her epidural, she'll forget she ever said something like that. Ask Catherine if she had said that to Eddie or Grissom."

"Catherine will give me a dirty look," Greg chuckled.

"Damn it, this hurts!" Sara shouted as she felt a painful contraction. "You are still getting a vasectomy, Nicholas Anthony Stokes!"

As if on cue, Dr. Holyfield arrived pushing a cart that had the things needed to give Sara some relief from the painful contractions. The laboring woman was happy to see her. The anesthesiologist prepped Sara's back and gave her the epidural. Sara sighed in relief thanked Dr. Holyfield as she left the room. Nick looked on while his wife was getting relief from the pain and was happy that she could relax until it was time to push.

"Hey Nicky, I just wanted to check on you and Sara," Kathleen said as she entered the room.

"Damn Kathleen, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nick hissed at his oldest sister.

"Sorry for scaring you!" she hissed back. "How are the two of you holding up?"

"She seems to calm down after she received the epidural," he smiled. "Before that, she threatened me with a vasectomy."

"I did that to poor Peter in the five times I was in labor," she winced. "Don't worry, she won't go through with that threat."

"I sure as hell hope not," he chuckled. "I value my manhood and I would like to have one or two more kids."

A few minutes later, a calmer Sara was resting in her hospital bed. A nervous Nick had left to update his parents and to check on Abigail. He returned to her room and slowly walked towards the chair near the bed.

"Nick, sit down," Sara smiled.

"I don't want to piss you off anymore than I already have," Nick pouted.

"Nicky, I am not going to bite you," she reassured him.

"Are you still forcing me to have a vasectomy?" he asked.

"Your manhood is safe for the time being," she smirked as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "However, I don't want to have a third child until Abigail and our son are either in high school or in college."

Nick chuckled and sat on the chair. He took Sara's hand and kissed it.

"Hey, how's Abigail holding up?" Sara asked. "What about your parents and Kathleen?"

"My parents and sister are keeping Abigail amused," Nick grinned. "Everyone is fine and anticipating our son's arrival."

"When you say everyone," she wondered. "Do you mean just your parents, sister and Abigail or the family and our colleagues?"

"Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey went home," he said. "Unfortunately, it's a school night for Lindsey. She has a quiz and the teachers are preparing the students for their final exams of the school year. The three are relieving Catherine's mom and Sam Braun from looking after the twins. Sara, why are you looking at me as if I am on drugs?"

"I can't believe that the most corrupt hotel owner is with Catherine's mother and babysitting the Grissom twins," she explained.

"Sam is Catherine's father," he replied. "Don't forget that. Besides, he's trying to be a good grandfather to Lindsey and the twins."

"What about Brass, Greg and Warrick?" she asked.

"They went to a restaurant near the hospital to get a bite to eat," he smiled. "They'll be back within the next hour or two. You just get some rest and I'll be here."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said as the both fell asleep.

_Four hours later_

Sara was pushing for twenty minutes and getting exhausted. She knew that it was different when she gave birth to Abigail more than two and a half years earlier. She had hoped that Nick would stop counting to ten every few seconds or she'd deck him in the jaw.

"His head is out," Dr. Blake announced. "Sara, you are doing great! Just one or two more pushes and he's out."

Sara pushed, grunted and held Nick's hand as tightly as possible. He grimaced in pain and hoped their son would be born soon. He tried to release his hand from her strong grip until she stopped pushing. There was a baby's cry that followed Sara's breath of relief.

"Congratulations Nick and Sara!" Dr. Blake said. "You now have a bouncing baby boy. Abigail is now a big sister! Nick, do the honors and cut the cord."

Nick took the scissors from the nurse, smiled at everyone and cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby to be cleaned, weighed, measured and to make sure he was a healthy newborn.

"He's a handsome little boy," Nick said. "Sara, I am so proud of you. I was just as proud when Abigail was born."

"Thanks, Nicky," Sara smiled. "I apologize for all the rotten things I had said and the threat of a vasectomy."

"You were a woman in labor," his voice was soothing. "I understand completely. However, you weren't this bad when Abigail was born."

"I still feel bad," her tone was remorseful.

"When my sisters and Audrey were in labor with their babies," he said. "They had a cursing marathon, did some bodily harm to their husbands and threatened the poor guys with stuff even worse than a vasectomy. I remember when Sabrina was in labor with her youngest son, she threatened her husband with something even worse than a Lorena Bobbitt."

"Nicky, I get the point," she smirked. "I guess you got lucky in the end with my marathon cursing, minor bodily harm and a vasectomy threat. How's your hand by the way?"

"It's a little sore," he winced. "However, I'm fine."

"I am so sorry for that," she grimaced.

"Sara, don't make a mountain out of a molehill," he smirked. "You were in labor and I was willing to bear the pain of having my hand squeezed with a 'vice grip'."

"When are they bringing him in?" she asked. "He needs to meet his godfather, his sister's godfather, our other friends, his big sister, aunt and grandparents."

"It should be soon," he replied. "I'll go to the waiting room and tell everyone the good news. They'll come for a visit."

As soon as Nick left the room, an exhausted Sara took a much deserved cat nap. She woke up a half hour later to the nurse wheeling in a crib next to her bed. Another few moments later, Nick returned with his parents, sister and Abigail on tow. Sara immediately picked up the baby boy from his crib and held him. Abigail ran to the bed and with Cynthia's assistance, she sat on the bed.

"Abigail, I would like you to finally meet your little brother," Sara said.

"Hi, I am your big sister Abigail," Abigail said as she touched her brother's cheek. "What's your name?"

Nick and Sara looked at each other with embarrassment. They still couldn't figure out a name for their newborn son. When Sara was pregnant with Abigail, they already picked out a name for her two months before she was born. It wasn't that they didn't have a few names picked out for him, they did. However, they couldn't decide on a name.

"Now's a good time as any to give him a name," Thomas said.

"What about Nicholas Anthony Stokes II or Junior?" Nick suggested. "However, he's Nicholas, I'm Nick or Nicky. You got that, little guy!"

"That's fine," Sara said. "I like it."

"He's so cute," Kathleen said and saw a pouting Abigail. "Abigail, I meant that Nicholas is a cute little boy. You are a cute little girl."

"Thanks, Aunt Kathleen," Abigail smiled.

"He looks just like you when you were born, Nick," Cynthia smirked.

"Mom, are you saying my baby son is a mini Nick?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"No, I was only making a comment," Cynthia sighed.

"Mom and Dad, let's give Nick, Sara and Abigail some time to bond with baby Nicholas," Kathleen said. "It looks like Sara wants to feed him."

"Congratulations!" Thomas said as he, Cynthia and Kathleen left.

_Forty minutes later_

Brass, Greg and Warrick paid Sara, Nick and Abigail a visit and met Nicholas. Sara handed the baby over to his godfather who was thrilled to see him. The five adults were joking, laughing and having a few conversations. Abigail occasionally interjected to let them know she was still there and they included her in some of the subjects.

_Another two hours later_

Sara fed Nicholas and burped him. Abigail was already asleep in the hospital bed next to Sara. Nick cradled his sleeping namesake, walked over to the crib and gently placed the infant in his crib. He gingerly kissed the newborn in the forehead and proceeding to kiss his now sleeping wife and daughter without waking them. Finally, he made his way to the bed the nurse brought from him, climbed in and fell asleep the moment his head met with the pillow.

TBC


	18. Family Adjustments

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Nick, Sara and Abigail adjust to having a new member of the family with some help.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I have been busy with my classes and I had some minor writer's block. I am recovering nicely from my surgery. I will try to update this and my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Family Adjustments

Nick was sitting in front of the computer and finished checking the family email. He was now looking at a greeting card website for a birth announcement card. He found one in blue with boys stuff on it that he liked. After logging in, he typed in: Nicholas Anthony Stokes II; May 9, 2008; 9 lbs, 14 oz; 22 inches in the corresponding fields. He uploaded a picture his dad had taken of the infant and attached it to the card. He sent it to his siblings, adult nieces and nephews, relatives, fraternity brothers, friends and Melissa (his prom date).

Abigail came running and screaming. Nick turned around and wondered what was going on. She had been a big sister for almost three weeks and already there was sibling rivalry, Nick wondered. It seemed that when Sara was pregnant with Nicholas, Abigail was thrilled and now she doesn't like him. He decided to talk to her about it.

"Princess Abby, what is this running and screaming all about?" Nick asked. "Do you still love your brother?"

"Mommy and Grandma are there with him," she said. "I wanted to see what there were doing to him, but Cousins Sierra and Zoë chased me out."

"I take it you still love Nicholas," he smiled. "I think your cousins were trying to protect you from seeing something you shouldn't."

"I just want to protect him," she said. "He's my brother, not Sierra and Zoë's!"

"I understand," he smirked. "You know that I am the youngest of seven kids. My sisters and brother, your aunts and uncle, were very protective of me when I was young. When your Aunt Kathleen had her friends over, she told them not to play rough with me. On my 20th birthday, she took me aside and told me that when I was two months old, she had a bunch of her friends for a sleepover. One of her friends wanted to see me and Kathleen put herself in front of the doorway of my nursery. She told her to stay out and not to disturb me since I was probably sleeping. She was pushed out of the way and she followed the pushy friend. The friend lifted me out the crib and I started to cry. Kathleen immediately took me from her friend's arms and put me back in my crib."

"Was Aunt Kathleen's friend angry with her?" she asked.

"The girl was upset for a brief moment, but understood that a baby needed a lot of sleep," he replied. "It was Kathleen that received a lecture and a reminder about babies. She said that she was trying to protect me, but she was grounded for three months. The punishment became effective after her sleepover and she had to clean the horse stalls."

"Daddy, are you saying that I can't protect my little brother?" she asked.

"No, I was saying you don't have to go crazy and overboard," he smiled. "You can still protect him from scary stuff."

Before Abigail could say something, Nicholas started to cry.

"Cleopatra, get out of the crib!" Sara shouted from her son's room. "You have your own kitty bed. Ptolemy, don't even think of climbing up there!"

Nick and Abigail immediately went to the room where Sara, Sierra, Zoë and Cynthia were all around either stopping Ptolemy, the tabby kitten from getting into the crib or coaxing Cleopatra, the calico kitten to get out of there. Abigail managed to corner Ptolemy and the very frightened kitten looked at the little girl.

"Ptolemy, you are bad kitty!" Abigail shouted. "Leave my little brother alone!"

"Cleopatra, do I have to force you of out the crib!" Sara hissed. "That is for a baby, not a kitty!"

"Sara, let me have a go at it," Nick offered. "Cleopatra, I know love your human brother, but spending time with him in the crib isn't good."

Cleopatra looked at Nick as if he came from outer space. She got up from her sitting position and strutted towards the infant. Nick saw that as an opportunity to sneak up and gingerly grabbed her from the scruff of her neck and picked her up without much protest. She meowed twice and attempted to take a swipe at Nick, but she was subdued.

"You are bad little girl, Cleopatra," Nick gently admonished the calico before gently putting her down on the floor.

Sara gave him an incredulous look and he smirked at her.

"I think Cleopatra has a new friend," Nick offered and Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like the Discovery Network has taken over my husband's brain," Sara chuckled and made her grown nieces and mother-in-law laugh. "Maybe I should call Luna Cable and tell them to give us heads up on the next channel that Network has."

"Oh, I am hurt, Sara," Nick feigned insult. "I have told you many times before I watch other channels besides the Discovery Network."

"I think Aunt Sara is trying to tell you is you watch too much of that Network," Zoë pointed out.

"Fine, take her side," Nick joked.

"Where are Abigail and the kitties?" Cynthia asked changing the subject and sparing her son from further humiliation by his wife and nieces.

"I think she chased them out of there," Nick replied.

"Are you going to give them away?" Sierra asked with concern.

"No, we love them," Nick said. "Sometimes, they are a little too much, but that doesn't change how much we adore them. We are also thinking about getting a canary, but Sara told me that I am responsible if the cats eat the poor little birdie."

"I think a dog or another cat in the future would be a better addition to our flock of pets than a canary or a goldfish," Sara added. "I don't want to have a pet that will turn out to be cat food or a toy."

The sounds of Nicholas' cries disrupted any further thoughts from the five adults that were standing in his room.

"I just changed him and comforted him after Nick removed Cleopatra from the crib," Sara protested.

"Sara, I think he's either hungry or wants more comforting," Cynthia said.

The two younger women left the room to look for Abigail so they could entertain her. Nick and Cynthia stayed with Sara as she sat on the rocking chair feeding Nicholas. There was a knock on the front door and a flurry of feet running to answer it.

"Mr. Sanders, this is quite a surprise," Sierra said.

"Sierra, you can call me Greg," Greg replied. "Where are your Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara or Cousin Abigail?"

"I'm here, Uncle Greg!" Abigail shouted.

Nick went downstairs and saw his nieces and Abigail talking to Greg.

"Hey Greg, I thought you were supposed to be at the lab," Nick said giving the younger man a high five.

"I was in the neighborhood," Greg kind of lied. "I just wanted to see my godson before I went to work."

"Sure, he's upstairs," Nick smiled. "Sara is feeding him at the moment, but I think she's finished."

The two men went upstairs while Zoë and Sierra took Abigail to her room and played with her. Sara had already finished feeding and burping Nicholas and was ready to put him back in the crib. The noise of Nick and Greg entering the room nearly caught her off guard.

"Sara, we have kind of a surprise visitor," Nick announced.

"I know it has to be Greg," Sara said while Nick gave her a weird look. "I heard his voice from downstairs."

"Hey Sara, how have you been?" Greg asked as he entered Nicholas' room. "How's Nicholas? How's Abigail adjusting to being a big sister? The lab misses both you and Nick. When are you returning to work?"

"I haven't slept much since this little guy was born," Sara replied. "He's a good baby, but he has us on a wacky schedule. Nick and I are looking forward to when he has a regular routine. I am amazed that Abigail sleeps through the night about 90 percent of the time since her room is across from her brother's. She loves her little brother, but she can a little overprotective of him at times. Nick has another week until he's allowed to set foot in the lab. I have another two months before I can return."

"Like I said before," Greg smirked. "The lab isn't the same with out you. Two of Ecklie's people have been taking your place. They are more annoying than Hodges."

"That sounds like the understatement of the year," Nick chuckled.

"Grissom warned them that their behavior could get them to his breaking point," Greg said. "He puts up with Hodges, but Ecklie's punks could do some emotional damage."

"Do you want to hold the baby?" Sara asked tired of hearing about her and Nick's temporary replacements.

"Of course, I do," Greg smiled as Sara handed Nicholas over to him.

"You are getting slightly bigger from the last time I saw you, little guy," Greg said.

"Greggo, you saw him two days ago," Sara chuckled. "Nicholas is two and a half weeks old now. He's grown a little bit in that short time."

"Hey little buddy, are you giving your parents, sister, grandmother and cousins any grief?" Greg asked as Nicholas cooed.

"No, he's a good baby," Nick grinned. "Just like his sister was. He has his moments, just like she did. Nevertheless, he is a good baby."

The sound of Nicholas' fussing after a few minutes of being held by his godfather alerted Sara that he wanted something.

"I think he's wants to sleep," Sara said as Greg gave her back the baby.

"He's had enough of being held for a while," Nick said as he saw Sara gingerly put Nicholas in his crib and Greg nodded in agreement.

Greg, Nick and Sara talked for a few minutes about the latest goings on with the lab and a possible retreat in the works. Greg had to excuse himself since it was almost time for him to go to work or he'd face the wrath of Grissom or Catherine. He said his goodbyes to Cynthia, Sierra and Zoë before he told Sara that he would see her and Nick later. As soon as he left the house, Nick came down and told Sara that Nicholas had just fallen asleep. Cynthia approached the couple and looked at them as if she had a brilliant idea just waiting to be revealed.

"Why don't the two of you go out for dinner?" Cynthia said. "Sierra, Zoë and I will watch Abigail and Nicholas. We'll be joined by Thomas as soon as he comes back from the library."

"Let me guess, mom," Nick wondered. "You found out the phone number of our favorite restaurant at the Bellagio and called to reserve a table for us."

"Nick, I think if you weren't a criminalist," Cynthia laughed. "You would have made a wonderful psychic."

"I doubt I'd be a psychic," he chuckled. "I read people."

"Hurry, I made the reservation for 8:00," Cynthia smirked. "The two of you change into something nice. Have fun, kids!"

Nick and Sara went to their room to change their clothes and to freshen up. A few moments later, they emerged out of the bedroom. When they went downstairs, they were greeted by whistling from Sierra and Zoë. Cynthia gave her son and daughter-in-law compliments and reassured them that their kids will be taken good care of. Moments later, Nick and Sara left their house to have dinner at the Bellagio.

TBC


	19. Celebrations

The Growth of a Family

Pairings: Nick and Sara

Greg had already gotten engaged. There's a celebratory barbeque for his engagement and the Stokes' belated anniversary at Grissom and Catherine's place.

A/N: This is not the final chapter of the story. This chapter is called Celebrations because there's a party to celebrate one couple's belated anniversary and another's engagement.

A/N2: I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I had a case of writer's block while writing this chapter. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Celebrations

"Sara, hurry up!" Nick shouted from the living room. "We're going to be late for the party at Grissom and Catherine's!"

"Nicky, I'll be right down in two minutes!" Sara shouted back from their bedroom. "I just finished nursing Nicholas five minutes ago, burped him and changed his diaper. I am getting dressed and putting on a little make up! Is Abigail with you?"

"She is sitting in the living room," he said. "She was a little restless before and running around the kitchen. She's looking forward to seeing Greg and Natasha as a newly engaged couple."

In the master bedroom, Sara put the finishing touches to hair. She put her makeup in the bathroom cabinet. She walked over to the bed and gingerly lifted a slightly sleepy Nicholas off the bed. She left the room with him and went downstairs to meet with Nick and Abigail.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Nick smiled as he saw his wife.

"Butter that toast, Nicky!" Sara smirked.

"I think you are beautiful anyway," he chuckled. "Let's go before Abigail has a fit and Catherine will probably whip us."

After they left the house, they put their kids in the appropriate car seats before going into the Tahoe themselves. Nick played a kid themed CD that parents could tolerate. He and Sara found themselves singing along to the song making Abigail laugh and applaud. The CD was halfway finished when they arrived at the Willows-Grissom house. Lindsey was sitting outside the porch with her boyfriend and maternal grandparents. Warrick stepped outside.

"Nick, Sara, Abigail and baby Nicholas are here!" Lindsey shouted and practically scared her boyfriend.

"Lindsey, can you shout any louder?" her boyfriend whined.

"Josh, she is happy to see the Stokes," Sam Braun pointed out.

"I haven't met them," Josh said. "However, Lindsey has told me about them and they sound like nice people."

As Nick and Sara walked to the front porch with their two children in tow, Lindsey came running toward them.

"Hey Lindsey, are you the greeter?" Sara joked as she hugged the teenager with her free arm.

"No, but I saw your Tahoe pull in and I could hear the faint sound of a kids CD being played," Lindsey chuckled. "However, there is a person that I would like you and Uncle Nick to meet."

"We know your grandparents," Nick said. "Who is that young fellow talking to Sam Braun?"

"Josh, get your cute ass over here!" Lindsey shouted as the teenage boy excused himself from Sam and Lilly's company. "I would like you to meet my adoptive aunt, uncle and cousins. 'Uncle Nick' and 'Aunt Sara', this is my boyfriend Josh. This little girl is their daughter and my 'cousin' Abigail."

"It's nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Josh said as he shook Nick and Sara's free hands and crouched down to Abigail's level. "I am pleased to meet you Abigail."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Josh," Sara spoke for the family. "We forgot to introduce you to our youngest member of the Stokes family Nicholas, Jr."

"I forgot all about your infant son," Josh was embarrassed. "Hey little guy, I am your 'cousin' Lindsey's boyfriend. My name is Josh."

Nicholas looked at the strange young man that was looking at him. He had never seen him before and that agitated the barely one month old. He let out a loud scream and started to cry.

"Sara, let's bring him inside," Nick said. "Josh, I am sorry about that. Nicholas does that when he sees a stranger."

"Mr. Stokes, don't worry about it," Josh smiled. "I have a few nieces and nephews who were like that at Nicholas' age."

"Call me Nick, please," Nick smiled.

Abigail ran to the older couple to follow Lindsey and Sara into the house. She felt a big hand grab her and she shrieked. She turned around and saw it was Sam Braun that stopped her. Nick saw was had occurred and was frightened about what Sam would do to Abigail. However, he was reassured when Abigail was giggling.

"Hey Abigail, what's a little girl like you doing here hanging out with bad old people?" Sam asked.

"Catherine told my mommy and daddy that my brother and I were welcome here," Abigail told him. "I wanted to see Greggo's girlfriend and celebrate my mommy and daddy's anniversary."

"Sam, don't tease Abigail Stokes like that," Lily protested. "She's just a little girl."

"I am playing with her," Sam defended himself. "I may have the reputation of being a corrupt hotel/casino mogul, but that doesn't mean I have a soft spot for children."

"I think Abigail knows that," Nick added. "Just don't corrupt her mind, she's very impressionable."

"Nick, I would never dream of introducing a two year old to gambling or anything meant for an adult," Sam tried to calm the young CSI and father of two. "I am a grandfather and I know what games are appropriate for what age."

Before Nick could even respond, a Denali that looked like Greg's parked in the last free spot in the driveway. Greg was the first to get out of the car. He swung around to open the front passenger side door and opened it. He helped a young woman out her seat and they walked over to where Sam, Lilly, Nick and Abigail on the porch.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Greggo!" Nick beamed. "That goes for you too, Natasha. You are both so lucky to have each other!"

"Thank you so much, Nick!" Natasha and Greg responded in unison.

"Hey, the other couple finally made it," Catherine said as she opened the door. "Congratulations! Everyone, get inside the house for hors d'oervres and drinks. Nicky, the pizza dough almost done thawing and I set up one barbeque for you."

"I assume that you have assembled the sauces and toppings," Nick said.

"Nick, I heard from Catherine that you are quite an expert in making grilled pizzas," Natasha smiled. "I wonder if you take requests."

"I started doing this because my wife is a vegetarian," he explained. "A friend of mine owns a gourmet shop that offers cooking classes. I took a course in making grilled pizzas and I enjoyed it so much that I make them whenever I can. Of course, I can make them with barbequed meats, poultry and seafood as well as vegetarian."

"Nick, I am going inside with Natasha so we can talk to everyone else," Greg said.

"Hey, I'm entering the house too," Nick protested. "I have to prepare the ingredients for the pizzas."

Before Nick could prepare anything, he went to look for Sara and the kids. When he couldn't find them he approached Catherine who was on her way to the kitchen.

"Nick, are you here to prepare your famous grilled pizzas?" Catherine asked as she tossed a mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette.

"I am," Nick replied absentmindedly. "Have you seen Sara, Abigail and Nicholas?"

"There are in my room," she responded. "Nicholas started to cry and Sara took him and Abigail to my room. You know where it is."

Without saying another word, Nick went to the master bedroom.

"Sara, is Nicholas hungry or needed to be changed?" Nick asked.

"He needed to be changed and was frightened of Natasha holding him," Sara said. "He's not due for a feeding for a while. Abigail is here to keep us company and to comfort her little brother."

"She's a good big sister," he chuckled. "It looks like see has been taking lessons from her aunts."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were supposed to get the dough and other ingredients ready for the grilled pizzas."

"I was looking for you," he insisted. "I didn't see you with our friends, Greg's fiancée and Catherine's family."

"I'm here with our kids," she smiled. "We didn't vanish without a trace."

"Greg would have been mad if you left the celebration," he chuckled.

"Go prepare the stuff for the grilled pizzas," she laughed.

"The pizzas can wait another fifteen minutes," he beamed. "I want to spend a little time with my lovely wife and adorable children."

"Hey, can I help you with the pizzas?" she asked.

"Yeah, you could," he smiled.

The family spent a few moments together before Sara got up and put Nicholas in a crib that Catherine told her she could borrow. Nick and Abigail went out of the room to join their hosts and fellow guests. Sara followed a few moments later. There was a captive audience that was intrigued by a humorous story Sam Braun was telling. For a man who was a corrupt hotel/casino owner, he had a wonderful sense of humor. Even his son-in-law Grissom, a man who wasn't particularly crazy about the corrupt older man, was laughing.

Moments later, Nick, Catherine and Grissom were preparing the food. Grissom went out into the backyard and turned on the three grills that either he owned or borrowed from a neighbor. Nick had already taken out the thawed dough, pesto and sun dried tomato sauces, vegetables and some cut up leftover barbeque meats he had saved. Sara helped out with dough and divided up into small balls. Catherine assembled the salads and volunteered Lily to help with the desserts.

"Hey Grissom, do you have all the grills turned on?" Nick asked.

"I just started putting some marinated ribs on one of them," Grissom responded. "There's chicken on another and you have the free grill."

"Thanks, Grissom," Nick smirked.

About an hour an a half later, Grissom was already finished with his barbeque. Nick had just finished lightly grilling the pizza crust. He was working on the requests that were made. He was glad that there weren't many requests compared to when his family was in town. Sara assisted in putting the sauce of choice on the crusts and Nick topped them with the cheese and other toppings.

Everyone was seated, eating and drinking. There was a flurry of activity with someone making a trip to the buffet for firsts, seconds and maybe thirds. Conversations, joking and laughter added to the good time the guests were having. When it was time for the dessert and champagne (sparkling white grape juice for Lindsey, Josh and Abigail) course, Grissom took his cake fork and lightly tapped it on a glass to get everyone's attention.

"I apologize for interrupting everyone's fun," Grissom said. "We are here to celebrate the engagement of Greg Sanders and his girlfriend Natasha Miller. Raise your glasses and toast to Greg and Natasha! Wishing you both many happy days!"

"Wishing you many happy days!" the guests toasted the newly engaged couple.

"Wait a second!" Greg got up from his chair.

"Greg, don't tell me you're breaking up with me!" Natasha was in shock.

"Natasha, relax, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life," Greg reassured his fiancée. "I want to talk about a couple here that forgot their fourth wedding anniversary. Nick and Sara, on behalf of everyone here, I would like to wish you both a very happy belated anniversary."

"You and Sara forgot your own wedding anniversary!" Warrick hissed at Nick while smacking him in the back.

"We were busy with a new baby that it slipped out of minds," Nick defended himself and Sara.

"There's no excuse for missing your own anniversary," Greg was disappointed, but perked up. "We are still going to toast you and celebrate your anniversary!"

"Are you sure you don't mind Nick and I celebrating our belated anniversary during your engagement celebration?" Sara asked Natasha.

"No, we don't mind at all," Natasha smiled.

"Okay, let's do this again," Grissom announced. "Raise your glasses if you put the down. This is a toast for Greg and Natasha's engagement and Nick and Sara's belated fourth wedding anniversary!"

"Congratulations to Greg and Natasha!" everyone shouted and tapped each others glass. "Happy Belated Anniversary to Nick and Sara!"

Desserts were eaten and the champagne or sparkling grape juice was drunk. Nick and Sara forgave each other for missing their own anniversary and mention they didn't blame baby Nicholas for making them forget. The other guests also forgave them. Greg and Natasha told of the story of how they met and how he proposed to her. The two other married couples told of their first encounters and proposals. Sam and Lily decided to keep silent about when they first met. He still regrets not marrying the mother of his criminalist daughter. Suddenly, there were funny stories and jokes about Ecklie and Hodges initiated by Brass, Greg, Warrick and Nick. Abigail left the table to sleep on a couch. At some point, Nick and Sara went to the master bedroom to check on, change and feed Nicholas. They returned to enjoy the remainder of the party. Everyone had a great time!

About two hours later, almost everyone had left to go home. Only Nick, Sara, Sam, Lily and Josh stayed behind to help Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey with the clean up. Sometime later, Sam and Lily gave Josh a ride home. (A/N: Don't worry, Sam and Lily got the teenage boy home in one piece. Sam didn't harm him in any way, shape or form.) Nick and Sara woke up their children and brought them to their Tahoe. Less than an hour later, they safely arrived at home.

TBC


	20. Nick's Closure

The Growth of a Family

Nick and Sara go to court to observe the sexual abuse trial of Nick's last minute babysitter. Two siblings from New Mexico and Nick give their victim's statements.

A/N: Yes, I know from a previous chapter I said you wouldn't hear about or from Veronica Abernathy. However, I wanted to give her victims, including Nick, some closure.

A/N2: I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but the muse was sleeping.

WARNING: This chapter contains references about sexual abuse. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Nick's Closure

Sara, Nick and Catherine sat in the courtroom listening to children give their testimony about the sexual or physical abuse at the hands of day care worker Veronica Abernathy. Grissom and Warrick also had to testify since they were the ones that processed the evidence of one of her victims. Nick and two others would give their victim impact statement since the statutes of limitations on sexual abuse expired for them and that when Veronica abused them, they were either at Texas or New Mexico.

Today everyone in the courtroom would hear from a brother and sister from Albuquerque, New Mexico that Veronica babysat back in 1982. The young man, who was about two years younger than Nick was when his abuse occurred, was calm and relaxed as he told his story.

"My little sister Jessica fell down the stairs and lacerated her forehead," the man, named Troy, told his part of the story. "Our parents rushed her to the hospital to get stitches. They left my older sister Megan and I with a babysitter named Veronica Abernathy. Things were normal at first, but she was staring at me with sexual interest. She invited me to sit next to her. I thought she wanted to watch TV with me while Megan was doing homework. The next moment she was kissing me, but not in the manner that my parents and sisters kissed me. Megan caught us and she was about call the police when Veronica grabbed her and locked her in the closet. Veronica brought me to a room and started to touch me in areas that were very inappropriate. This went on until I heard my parents' car pull into the driveway. She dressed herself and me. When my parents and Jessica entered the house, Veronica acted like nothing happened. My mom paid her and she left. I was sitting in my room petrified and scared of what had happened. It was a somewhat long road to reclaim my life. I was hospitalized twice after attempting suicide as well as sent to rehab for drugs. I went to college and eventually got my MSW. I am now a social worker working with children who have been abused. It took me some time to trust girls and women after I was sexually assaulted. I met a wonderful woman when I was in graduate school and we are getting married next year."

"I'll tell you my experience after I caught Veronica molesting Troy," Megan said. "She grabbed me and locked me in a closet. I could hear my little brother screaming and crying. I struggled to get out, but it wasn't until my parents and sister returned home. Veronica told our parents that we were playing hide and seek. What a liar she was! Sometime after my parents and Jessica were asleep, I had gone to Troy's room to comfort him and offer him a shoulder to cry on. She was lucky I didn't develop claustrophobia. Growing up, especially in our teen years, wasn't easy. I had difficulty trusting people and had only a few friends, I only had one boyfriend that I dated sporadically in high school. I had to put off going to college for a year because I was in rehab after getting caught doing drugs. After I completed the program, I slowly rebuilt my life. I decided to help children and adults who have been victims of sexual abuse. I am a year shy of getting my PhD in psychology and did an internship with a counseling practice. I had met a sweetheart of a man that I married two years ago and have a beautiful baby girl."

After Troy and Megan finished giving their victim impact statements, they sat with the other witnesses. Nick was called to make his statement for the court.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sara asked with a whisper.

"I need to do it," Nick whispered back. "I can't let that bitch hurt directly or indirectly another child. This has gone on way too long."

"Well, show her some verbal venom," Sara smiled.

"Give her hell, Nicky," Catherine patted him in the arm.

Nick went to the witness stand, collected his thoughts, and took a deep cleansing and calming breath.

"When I was nine years old," Nick started. "I had the misfortune to be one of Ms. Veronica Abernathy's victims. One night, my mom had a meeting to go to, four of my sisters had other things to do and my dad was away at a conference. My mom had to get a last minute replacement babysitter since my regular one was ill with mono. The night seemed normal until she touch my thigh in a sexual manner. She proceeded to trick me into kissing her with the tongue. I was so scared and disgusted that I went to bed an hour earlier thinking I would be safe in my room. Guess again! She went to my room and removed both our clothes and put herself on top of me. I was crying, screaming and yelling at her to get off me. She eventually did stop and put back her clothes. After she left, I took a quick bath, put back my pajamas and sat on my bed in the dark, stared at the door while waiting for my mom to get home."

Nick looked at his wife and Catherine briefly before composing himself. The two women looked at him with reassurance that he was doing a great job.

"Unlike Troy and Megan, I coped with my sexual assault differently," he continued. "Some nights, I slept in one of my family's two guesthouses, other nights would be in the bedroom that I was supposed get when I was thirteen. One time, I slept on the couch and my mom caught me. I couldn't tell her why I didn't want to sleep in my room anymore. I was scared and didn't think she would believe me. To stop me from sleeping in the guesthouses and the couch, my parents thought it would be best that I move into the new room a few years earlier than scheduled. I had spent 21 years trying to forget that awful night. I led a normal life, got good grades, played in sports, had a few girlfriends, went to college, joined a fraternity and got my degree in Criminal Justice. I decided to go into law enforcement partially because I wanted to give victims peace of mind and justice. First, I was a police officer in Dallas, then I became a criminalist while still there. I moved to Vegas a few years later."

He paused and took another deep breath. Catherine and Sara looked at him still reassuring him that he was doing well.

"About ten years ago, I started dating women that were worthy of one night stands," he continued. It wasn't until one woman I had dated was murdered and almost cost me my career. I realized the choices I made were likely affected by my past encounter with Ms. Abernathy. I made a decision to put an end to the one night stands for good. I started to slowly pursue the woman who I would eventually marry. We now have a daughter who's almost three and a three and a half month old son."

Nick left the courthouse and sat on a step. He took a couple deep breaths and tears started to stream down his face. Sara and Catherine followed him out and sat on either side of him. Sara put an arm around his should and pulled him closer to her.

"You did a great job, Nicky," Sara soothed him.

"I am so proud of you," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Sara and Catherine," Nick sniffed while Sara handed him a tissue. "Do you think the jury will find her guilty?"

"I think they will," Catherine replied. "Her juvenile victims gave wonderful testimonies, but you, Megan and Troy have sealed that evil woman's fate."

Nick wiped his tears and gave his wife and Catherine a smile.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and reflect," he said.

"Hey, it's okay," Sara smiled. "You deserve some fresh air."

"What's going on in the courtroom now?" he asked.

"The prosecution and the defense are giving their closing arguments," Catherine responded. "I think we should go back inside to listen to them."

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

They returned to the courtroom in time and sat down in different seats since their old ones were taken. The prosecutor argued that Veronica Abernathy is a child molester who had been sexually assaulted little boys and abusing little girls ever since she was in high school. He also argued that she's a threat to all children and advise the jury to find her guilty. The defense countered that Veronica had a long history of mental illness and that her alleged victims were liars. She instructed the jury to render a verdict of not guilty. The jurors went to their jury room to deliberate and the judge ordered a recess.

Catherine took Nick and Sara for coffee and pastries at a coffeehouse near the courtroom. They needed to be nearby so they could get back to the courthouse in case the jury had immediately reached a verdict. Nick was a tad bit calmer as he enjoyed his mocha and slice of cake. There wasn't any discussion of the case, but all three were happy that it will be behind them.

When they return to the courthouse about two hours later, the bailiff told them the jury didn't take a long time to reach a verdict.

"Nick, regardless of what the jury says," Sara whispered. "I am very proud of you. You're a very brave man!"

"Thank you, Sara," Nick whispered.

Catherine, Nick and Sara found seats near the victims and their families. The jurors returned to the benches and sat down. The judge arrived and went to his bench.

"All rise!" the bailiff announced as everyone stood up.

"Madame Forewoman, has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," a woman in her mid-thirties replied.

"Ms. Abernathy, please face the jury," the judge ordered and Veronica looked at them. "Madame Forewoman, what is the verdict?"

"We find the defendant, Veronica Abernathy, guilty on all charges of sexual abuse of minor under the age of 14 and child abuse," the woman announced.

"In the state of Nevada, when a defendant is found guilty on any and all charges of sexual abuse of a minor under 14," the judge said. "It carries a mandatory life sentence. The jury is dismissed and court is adjourned." (A/N: Watch the ending of the 'Burden of Proof' episode for reference to this law.)

After the judge pounded the gavel, Veronica was taken by prison guards. Nick happily hugged both Sara and Catherine. As they left the courtroom, they were met by Grissom, Warrick and Greg. The three men congratulated Nick on finally getting closure. Nick had gently reminded them that all of Veronica's victims and their families are the winners, not just him. The six went their separate ways, but not before Grissom told Sara and Nick to take the night off to be with their children.

When Nick and Sara arrived home, they were astonished to see Cousin Stephanie (Janine's youngest daughter) sitting on the couch reading a textbook. Nick wondered why Janine wasn't there taking care of Abigail and Nicholas.

"Hey Cousins Nick and Sara, how was court today?" Stephanie asked.

"Where's your mom?" Nick countered with another question.

"She is at UNLV for her departmental meeting," Stephanie replied.

"Oh, she did tell us," Sara said. "Nick and I were preoccupied about the court date. By the way, court was great! Veronica Abernathy was found guilty and will spend the rest of her lousy life in prison."

"I can't believe that bitch's abuse of children went on for years," Nick shook his head. "I regret that I never told anybody until the Dylan Buckley case. I could have spared all those children the horror I had been through."

"Aw Nicky, you shouldn't beat yourself up like that," Stephanie gave Nick a hug. "She'd gotten what she deserved and will rot in prison."

"Stephanie, thank you for cheering me up," Nick smiled.

"No problem," Stephanie grinned.

"How are Abigail and Nicholas?" Sara asked.

"Abigail is in her room playing with her toys," Stephanie answered. "Nicholas is in his room sleeping like a little angel. They are both fine."

Both Nick and Sara first went to Abigail's room to check on her. The toddler was practically in her own world playing with her toys. When she heard her parents coming into her room, she turned to face them, got up from the floor and ran to them.

"Mommy and Daddy, you're home!" Abigail practically shouted.

"Hey Sweetie, were you a good girl for Stephanie?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I was a very good girl," Abigail smiled. "Stephanie and I watched 'The Little Mermaid'."

"You should give that movie a rest," Sara said calmly. "How many times are you going to watch it before you get tired of it?"

"I like that movie a lot," Abigail whined a little.

"We know you do," Nick soothed her. "You have other movies and cartoons to watch. You don't have to watch the same thing."

Abigail just smiled at Nick and Sara indicating that she understood. She yawned twice.

"Listen Abigail," Sara whispered. "We'll let you take a nap while we check on your brother."

Nick tucked their daughter in her bed and she fell asleep immediately. He and Sara each gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. They left the room and went to see Nicholas in his. The infant was sleeping in his crib and neither Nick nor Sara wanted to disturb him. They carefully leaned over and gingerly kissed the baby in the forehead without so much as a stirring from him. Both Nick and Sara made a silent promise to themselves to teach their children about abuse when they were older.

TBC


	21. Sara's Return to the Lab

The Growth of a Family

Sara returns to work after maternity leave. She and Nick have a case that brings back memories for Grissom and Catherine.

Apology: I apologize for taking a long time to get this posted. I was busy working on getting my book published. I had a research paper to write (thrill, thrill) and exams to take. I hope to get the next chapter written and posted soon. A billion apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

Sara's Return to the Lab or the Reprise of Fur and Loathing

"Sara, we're going to be late!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

"I was fixing up my hair!" Sara shouted back as she went down the stairs from their bedroom.

"This is your first day back," he looked at how she did her hair. "You aren't going to the Police Department's annual ball."

"I just want to look nice for my first night back at work," she smiled. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but you look beautiful as always," he smiled back. "Even if you still have less than ten pounds of pregnancy weight left to lose."

"You are so adorable when you butter that toast, Nicky," she giggled.

Sara gave Janine instructions and to call her if it's an emergency. Janine reassured her cousin by marriage that she knows what she's doing. Nick and Sara left for work, but not before going to dinner.

_Crime Lab Break Room_

The crew was waiting for their assignments and whether they will work solo or with a partner or as a group. Sara was welcomed back to the lab with a coffee and cake party. Grissom arrived with a few sheets of paper.

"Nick, Sara and Greg, you have a 419 at the Tropicana," Grissom announced. "It's a guy in a blue cat costume."

Catherine was laughing hysterically at the younger CSIs' assignment. Greg and Sara looked at her as if she was a lunatic.

"Hey Catherine, what's so funny about this assignment?" Nick asked.

"It's kind of déjà vu," Catherine stopped laughing. "While you and Sara were investigating that frozen stiff back in 2003, Grissom, Warrick and I were investigating the death of some guy dressed up as Rocky Raccoon. We were able to link him with the death of a woman in a car accident and the annual PAFCON."

"What is PAFCON?" Sara asked.

"It's the Plushies and Furries Convention," Grissom replied. "Looks like they love to have it in Las Vegas again. Sophia is waiting for you. Warrick and Catherine, you are with me on a 404 at the botanical garden. Brass is already there."

"Guys, let me give you some lingo," Catherine told Nick, Greg and Sara. "Yiffing is platonic and friendly touching. Scritching is something more sexual. Furpile is when a bunch of Plushies and Furries get together a do some serious scritching."

"Uh, thanks Catherine," Nick and Sara said in unison.

After Grissom, Warrick and Catherine left the break room for their assignment, Sara, Nick and Greg just looked at each other and laughed.

"I just hope that none of the female Plushies and Furries starts flirting with me," Greg whined.

"Natasha would kill the Plushy or Furry that flirts with her fiancé," Sara chuckled.

"Hey, let's get to that crime scene before Sophia has a major fit," Nick instructed his wife and partner.

_Tropicana_

"Don't ask me why I was assigned to the zoo of human freaks," Sophia whined.

"We are in the same boat," Greg shrugged.

"There was a similar case a few years ago," Nick added. "Grissom, Warrick and Catherine investigated that one. Sophia, do you know who's the DB?"

"His animal name was Sexy Kitty," Sophia was aggravated. "His human name was Bud Simmons."

"Where's is this humanoid?" Sara asked.

"He was in his room," Sophia replied.

"Would that be with or without his Sexy Kitty costume?" Greg asked.

"I am going to regret this answer," Sophia shrugged. "He was partially dressed as that freaky animal."

Sophia led the three young CSIs to the room where Bud "Sexy Kitty" Simmons' body was found. Nick gaped at the site while Sara shook her head in disgust. Greg had to bite his tongue to control his urge to laugh.

"What is that smell?" Sara asked. "I am used to the smell of decomps and freshly dead bodies, but not this odor."

"Whoa, it's probably a blend of ipecac and civet oil," Greg responded as he took a quick whiff of the costume. "That odor is very familiar."

"Yeah, you were one of the lab rats when Grissom, Warrick and Catherine had a similar case," Nick recalled.

"We can't be sure about that," Sara reminded Greg not to jump to conclusions. "Let Trace interpret the aroma."

There were a few people in different animal costumes looking at the crime scene. One 'tiger' tried to cross over the tape.

"Mr. or Ms. Tiger, you can't come in," Sara shouted. "Do you see this yellow tape? You're going to contaminate the evidence."

"It's Ms. Pretty Tiger," the muffled voice talked back. "Sexy Kitty was one of my best friends. We spent time going to furpiles and done some scritching."

"What is your human name?" Nick asked. "Could you take that costume off?"

"Sexy Kitty was a lawyer and would tell me that is discrimination," Ms. Pretty Tiger hissed. "You can't arrest me nor make me take off my costume."

"It's coming off or we will have to get a judge to give us a court order," Sara said. "I don't think he or she will be happy about hearing the reason why we need that court order in the first place."

"Okay," Ms. Pretty Tiger let out a muffled huff.

I can't wait for this unveiling, Sophia thought. This ought to be good.

"Are you fucking happy now?" a geeky looking woman with extremely frizzy hair asked harshly.

"Hello, Pretty," Nick was sarcastic with his tone.

Sara went back to looking at Bud 'Sexy Kitty' Simmons' body and saw some reddish fibers.

"Hey Nick, I think this is right up your alley!" Sara shouted.

"Wow! Looks like Ms. Pretty Tiger or whatever is probably innocent," Nick said. "We are looking for a red plushy or furry."

Nick placed the fibers in a bindle. He and Sara looked at Sophia talking to this strange woman. Ms. Pretty Tiger was verbally belligerent with the detective.

"Sara, I'll continue processing the area while you look around for red Plushies and Furries," Nick told her. "Greg will help me."

"Nick, go with Sara," Greg insisted. "I'll take care of thing here."

Sara and Nick went to the registration area of PAFCON. There was a man or woman dressed as a green lion sitting at a table. The couple stared at each other and the human lion.

"Grissom has got to be kidding us," Nick whispered.

"Maybe I could take a picture of this with cell phone and email it to him," Sara chuckled.

"Let's save that for later," he sighed.

She nodded and they approached a red 'ferret' prancing around near the banquet hall.

"I am Sara Sidle-Stokes," she started the introductions. "This is Nick Stokes. We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

The 'ferret' just showed surprise and nearly walked away. Nick was able to block this 'animal's' way. A few officers brought along the following red Plushies and Furries 'cat', 'fish', 'horse', 'kangaroo', 'parrot' and 'rabbit'.

"Good, you are all here," Nick had a slightly sadistic grin on his face. "I am Nick Stokes and this is Sara Sidle-Stokes. We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is a murder investigation. We would like for you to take off the costumes and tell us your human names."

All but the 'kangaroo' took off the heads of their costumes and gave their human names.

"You in the kangaroo suit," Sara said. "Take it off or we will go downtown!"

"Do whatever you want!" 'Kangaroo' shouted. "I can't take it off."

I wonder if this idiot is with Miss Pretty Tiger and the late Bud "Sexy Kitty" Simmons, Nick thought.

"Nick, Sara, have you seen Greg?" Sophia asked as she ran to the group.

"No, we haven't," Nick answered.

"We were on our way to see if you needed some help," Sophia explained more calmly. "He separated from me and I haven't seen him around."

As if on cue, the subject of Sophia's inquiry showed up.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" Sophia asked with yelling.

"Grissom recommended that I check out a lecture," Greg felt like he was facing the firing squad.

"We are investigating a murder!" Nick exploded. "This isn't the time or place to attend some lecture. Include that in your field notes."

"I was only there for a few minutes," Greg defended himself. "It was a creepy looking person partially dressed as a blue meerkat with only his face showing. After he started talking about plushy and furry sexuality, I left."

"Don't do that again!" Sara hissed. "Stay with us or I will tell Grissom to keep you in the lab permanently."

"I sure as hell don't want to risk that," Greg groaned. "I love being out in the field. Why are these 'animals' doing here?"

"We might take them into custody if they don't cooperate," Sophia answered.

"Are the going to PD or Animal Control?" Nick asked only to get a glare from Sara.

"The only one that's going to the station with us is 'Kangaroo'," Sophia sneered.

After the preliminary investigation was over, Bud "Sex Kitty" Simmons' body was taken to the morgue for autopsy. Sophia and a few officers took 'Kangaroo' into custody. Nick, Sara and Greg went to the crime lab to deposit their evidence to the appropriate lab techs. While they were on their way to meet with Sophia at the police station, Grissom saw them.

"How's the PAFCON case going?" Grissom asked with a pronounced smirk on his face.

"I have never seen a bunch of freaks in one place," Nick shrugged. "I don't get why some people would even dress up like animals."

"I think they want to get in touch with their inner animal," Catherine suddenly appeared.

"They just want to show their lovable side," Grissom countered. "I heard the victim was Sexy Kitty."

"Yeah, and Sophia has detained a red 'kangaroo' in PD," Greg mentioned.

"Have Hodges test the trace evidence and send anything DNA to Mia," Catherine smirked.

"Catherine, are you, Grissom and Warrick dealing with a decomp?" Sara sniffed and almost wanted to barf.

"The 404 turned out to be a 420," Grissom groaned.

"Looks like you guys need a lemon shower," Greg chimed.

Nick's cell phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Stokes!" he said.

"Nick, this is Sophia," the person on the other end replied. "I need you and Sara to come down to the station to process 'Kangaroo'. Yes, whatever that thing really is isn't cooperating."

"Sara and I will be right there," he told Sophia and they hung up.

"Nick, what was that all about?" Sara asked.

"Sophia wants us to meet her at the station," he told her. "We have to process 'Kangaroo'. Greg, you stay here in case Dr. Robbins or Super Dave wants to tell you about the victim. Sara and I will bring some more evidence to be processed."

A few moments later, Nick and Sara were at the station and Sophia was waiting for them. She had an expression on her face that was a cross between a scowl and a wince.

"I am at my wits' end with this 'Kangaroo' freak," Sophia said as she walked with them. "He or she refuses to remove that cumbersome costume! Would you let Abigail and Nicholas dress up like animals to interact with other Plushies and Furries? What if they each dated one?"

"We wouldn't let them do that," Sara said. "Let's just deal with this 'Kangaroo'!"

"Okay Mr. or Ms. Kangaroo, this is Sara Sidle-Stokes and Nick Stokes," Sophia smirked. "They are with the Crime Lab and need to process you!"

"Sir or Ma'am, we need you to take that costume off," Sara added.

"I'll feel naked without it!" 'Kangaroo' whined.

"You're going to take it off voluntarily now or a court order will force you remove it," Nick sadistically grinned. "I highly suggest you make this easy on us as well as the poor judge that would sign the court order."

"Okay, but I will sue the police department for sexual harassment," 'Kangaroo countered.

Sara, Nick and Sophia just looked at each other with total disbelief.

"We'll provide you with something to wear," Sara coaxed 'Kangaroo'.

'Kangaroo' removed the top of the costume and revealed a young attractive woman with brown hair and blond highlights. She gave them a scornful look.

"Now we can see the human behind the kangaroo," Nick said. "Can you give us your human name if you have one?"

"Priscilla," the woman said. "I won't give you my last name. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Why did you drag me out of PAFCON?"

"We are investigating the murder of Bud 'Sexy Kitty' Simmons," Sophia replied. "We found a red fiber on his body."

"I didn't kill him!" Priscilla/'Kangaroo' shouted. "I have never yiffed, scritched or been in a furpile with that cat."

"Do refresh our memories, define yiffed, scritched and furpile for us," Nick calmly demanded.

"Yiffing is when two animals who don't know each other well," Priscilla explained. "Scritching is more intimate and sexual. Furpile is like an orgy."

Nick, Sara and Sophia immediately rued the moment of the explanation.

"We need your costume," Sara said. "It's evidence. We will give you a change of clothing."

Nick and the male officer left to give Priscilla/'Kangaroo' some privacy. Sara placed the costume in a big box and thanked the young woman. She and Nick left for the Crime Lab.

"Hey Nick and Sara," Brass smirked when he saw the couple walking with their evidence. "I heard about your case. How is it going?"

"It's going, but I don't know where," Sara replied.

"Our suspect was being a bitch," Nick added. "Now, she is cooperating. Wilcox and a few officers are bringing in some other red Plushies and Furries."

"I don't think Sophia would be thrilled about putting an APB out on the Coyote and Road Runner," Brass chuckled.

"No, her patience is wearing thin," Nick smirked.

Brass and the Stokes parted ways after the exchanged pleasantries. Nick and Sara returned to the crime lab and processed the costume. Greg went to retrieve the other costumes to process.

"I still don't get how some people could do something like this," Greg look at Sara and Nick.

"When I was in college," Nick commented. "I occasionally went to these wild parties. Sometimes, they had ménage a trois. Other times, there would full blown orgies. Furpiles are like orgies where the participants dress up like animals."

"I don't know why some people get off by fucking each other as animals," Sara shook her head. "I am going to take these samples to Hodges."

"Greggo, what do you think of all those people?" Nick asked after Sara left the room.

"Since I briefly attended one of the talks," Greg answered. "I think they are freaky and I wouldn't want to be in a 'furpile' with any of them."

"I love the feeling of soft hair, fur and feathers," Nick agreed. "However, I am not about to hump a 5'6" parrot. I'd rather master the Kama Sutra with my wife than go to a furpile."

"I agree, but I would rather watch some erotica with Natasha," Greg chuckled.

"So, what have you talked about while I was with Hodges?" Sara asked.

"It's just guy stuff," Nick lied.

Sophia entered the room almost out of breath.

"Calm down," Greg said. "Sophia, why were you running like a crazed maniac?"

"The sheriff gave us a warrant to search the Plushies," Sophia huffed. "He wants us to pursue other leads due to possible transfer of fibers."

"Maybe we'll catch a furpile in action," Sara beamed.

About an hour later, Nick, Sara, Greg, Sophia, Greg and the officers returned to the hotel hosting the PAFCON. A bartender led them to a room where he reported some perverted activity. They gasped at the sight that was before them – a furpile. All the participants were asked to stop scritching, take off their costumes and give their human names. There was more evidence to process and more work for Hodges who might give it to Mia.

"Here are the results of the freak conference," Hodges approached Nick, Sara and Greg. "Read them and weep or laugh."

"The fiber doesn't match any of the costumes," Nick was stunned.

"The costumes were made of synthetic fibers," Hodges elaborated. "The one found on Bud Simmons was silk."

"Whoever killed him was unlikely an attendee of this conference," Sara inferred.

Hours later, a call girl was arrested in connection to the murder of Bud 'Sexy Kitty' Simmons. She confessed that after an hour after she arrived at his hotel room, she discovered his Kitty suit. She snapped and strangled him after a struggle. After she killed him, she dressed him in his costume and dragged him out the room and into a public area. In doing so, a loose silk fiber from her clothing transferred onto his costume and sealed her fate.

When shift ended, Nick and Sara went home relieved that work was behind them. They wanted to hug and kiss their children, but decided wait until Abigail and Nicholas were at least in junior high to talk about the Plushies and Furries. Cleopatra and Ptolemy walked toward them, purred and meowed. Nick and Sara bent down to pet the kitties. Abigail saw her parents and ran towards them.

"Mommy and Daddy are home!" Abigail shouted.

"Hey Sweetie, were you a good girl for Cousin Janine?" Nick asked as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Was Nicholas a good boy?"

"I was a very good girl," Abigail smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping, young lady?" Sara asked.

"I couldn't because I wanted to hug and kiss you," Abigail whined.

"Tell you what," Nick said. "How about if we tuck you in and you can give us all the hugs and kisses you want."

"Okay!" Abigail answered sweetly.

They took Abigail back to her room and tucked her in bed. Abigail exchanged gave both Nick and Sara a little hug and kiss and they each gave her one in return. After making sure she was asleep, they went to check on Nicholas. The infant was sleeping in his crib, so Nick and Sara gave him a gentle peck on his cheek. They quietly left his room to go to theirs.

An hour later, both Sara and Nick were in their bed asleep in each other's arms. They hoped Abigail and Nicholas never grow up to become Plushies and Furries or date any of those people.

TBC


	22. Nick vs Barney

The Growth of a Family

On their day off, Nick and Sara spend time with their kids. Abigail is mesmerized by a certain purple dinosaur.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Julia. She is going to be 14 in October. However, when she was a toddler she would watch Barney religiously. When her father wanted to spend time with her and she was watching that purple dinosaur, she would push him away. This is also dedicated to her father, another one of my cousins, Donald.

A/N2: To those who grew up watching Barney, I apologize if I offended you. I was in my late teens or early twenties when that purple dinosaur came into TV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters. I also don't own Barney, that's property of PBS.

Nick vs. Barney

Nick woke up and allowed Sara to sleep a little longer since she dealt with a colicky baby. He went jogging around the block and returned home to shower. He heard Nicholas crying and immediately attended to him. He changed his son's diaper and put him back in his crib.

When he went downstairs, he saw Abigail was already up, sitting on the living room floor and watching TV. Nick was amazed that at barely 3 years old, Abigail knew how to use a TV remote control. He just smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare the Stokes Family's famous chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. When he finished with the batter, he heard the theme song that his siblings had warned him and Sara about after Abigail was born. At first he scoffed them off, but now he understood what they meant.

He approached his daughter who was so into the show. She was laughing as the purple dinosaur was dancing with the kids.

"Hey Abby, are you enjoying this show?" he asked

She just ignored him and continued to watch, laugh and sing with the dinosaur and the kids in the show.

My brother and sisters should have warned me about this, Nick thought. This strange looking dinosaur is probably going to suck my daughter's brains out. It's a good thing they told me that it's a phase. I just hope it is.

He kneeled down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She pushed him away. He was stunned at her reaction. In Abigail's world, nothing comes between her and Barney. Nick thought about taking her to the park after breakfast for some father/daughter time.

When the show was almost over, Sara came down to see Abigail watching Barney. Nick was sitting on the couch after he was given the brush off by their daughter. Sara immediately approached Abigail, but Nick stopped her.

"You might want to wait until that show is over," Nick said. "She is into it."

"Oh, she tried to push you away," Sara replied. "I think Barney is becoming a bad influence on our little girl."

Nick couldn't resist softly chuckling at his wife's comment on Barney. He got up, embrace and kiss Sara. He went to the kitchen to check on the pancake batter. He took out a skillet from a cabinet and placed it on the stove. He started to make the chocolate chip pancakes.

The show finally ended and Abigail got up from the floor. She saw Sara and immediately ran to her and climbed on her lap. Sara kissed and hugged her.

"Abigail, why did you push away Daddy?" Sara asked.

"I was watching Barney," Abigail answered. "Daddy came between me and Barney."

"Don't you love your Daddy?" Sara asked. "He loves you so much!"

"I love Daddy," Abigail smiled. "I also love Barney."

"That's no reason to push him away when he wants to hug or kiss you," Sara gently admonished her.

"I am sorry," Abigail said.

Nicholas started to cry and Sara took Abigail with her upstairs. When they arrived at the baby's room, he was practically screaming. This meant either he was hungry or desperately needed a diaper change. Sara could smell the stench of a soiled diaper. She picked him up, laid him on the changing table, took off his sleeper, cleaned him and changed his diaper. Abigail helped Sara by giving her a clean diaper. After Sara replaced Nicholas' sleeper, he was still fussy, indicating he was hungry. She picked him up and she sat herself on the rocking chair. She prepared herself to nurse her son. Abigail stood next to the chair watching her mother nursing her mother. She reached out her hand towards him and he gently grasped her finger with his tiny hand.

"He likes you," Sara said softly causing Abigail to smile and giggle.

"The pancakes are ready!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

Sara finished nursing Nicholas and burped him. She got up from the rocking chair while still holding him. Abigail was the first one to arrive at the dining room table followed by Sara and Nicholas. Nick took Nicholas off of Sara's arms and put the infant in his highchair. Abigail sat in her booster chair and she waited for the pancakes to be served. Nick and Sara sat themselves near their children. He served his wife, daughter and himself two pancakes. He gave Nicholas a cooled pancake to play with. He made a happy face on one of Abigail's pancakes with lightly sweetened whipped cream, whole pecan pieces and chocolate chips. He and Sara topped theirs with butter and whipped cream.

"Nicky, you still make the best pancakes," Sara smiled after she ate a bit of her pancakes.

"Thanks, Sara," Nick beamed and watched Abigail eating her pancakes. "It looks like she's enjoying her breakfast."

"Abigail is definitely a Stokes," she chuckled. "Nicholas is having fun playing with that pancake. I only hope he doesn't try to put it in his mouth."

"I'll take it out his mouth if he does," he reassured her and changed the subject. "Sara, I was thinking about going to the park. The weather is beautiful and maybe the kids will have fun playing or people watching."

"Couldn't we go to the zoo and look at the animals?" Sara suggested.

"I don't think we should subject the kids to the trauma of seeing the lions' fangs," Nick commented.

"The park is fine," she smiled.

After they finished breakfast and Nicholas destroyed his pancake, Nick and Sara cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. Sara was the first to shower while Nick took care of the mess on the highchair tray. After Sara finished, she was still in a bathrobe and her hair wrapped a towel when she bathed and dressed both Abigail and Nicholas. She put Abigail's hair in a little French braid. She dressed herself with a navy capris and a white top. She put her hair in a slightly messy ponytail. Nick was already changed into his fraternity t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

Sara fed Cleopatra and Ptolemy, who were now barely a year old, their favorite brand of cat food and gave them plenty of water. The adolescent kittens were loudly meowing and purring as they rubbed their bodies against Sara's legs.

A few minutes later, Nick, Sara and the kids were in the car and on their way to the park. As soon as Sara found a parking spot and parked the car. She and Nick got out first so they could go to the back to take out Nicholas' carriage and Abigail's stroller. Sara took Nicholas out his car seat and put him in the carriage as well as the diaper bag while Nick took Abigail out of hers and put her in the stroller. The Stokes walked in the park for about half an hour until Nicholas started crying for a diaper change. Nick and Abigail found a bench to sit and rest. Sara took Nicholas to the family bathroom and changed his diaper. She wrapped and threw away the soiled diaper. He was a content baby and Sara smiled at his changing mood.

"Let's go find your daddy and sister," she cooed to Nicholas as she placed him back in his carriage.

It didn't take them a long time to find Nick and Abigail. The father and daughter were sitting on a bench playing 'patty cake'. When Sara and Nicholas arrived at the bench, Sara chuckled at the sight of her husband and daughter interacting.

"Hey Sara, we were just having fun," Nick grinned. "Abigail wanted to run around, but I didn't want her to be unsupervised or alone."

"That's the price she pays for having parents in law enforcement," she whispered to him.

"I am going to run with Abigail," he said. "Would you mind staying with Nicholas? You will have a chance to run with her while I stay with him."

"Sure," she sighed. "Stay in an area I can see you!"

"We shall!" Nick shouted as he and Abigail started to run around the park.

About fifteen minutes later Nick and Sara switched positions. He stayed with Nicholas, who was sleeping in the carriage. He could he the giggling of a woman and a little girl. When they returned to the bench, Nick and Nicholas rejoined them and they walked for another hour.

When they left the park, Nick and Sara put the kids in the car seats and the carriage and stroller in the trunk. As they were en route to their home, they listened to a CD on low volume.

"Daddy, you are better than Barney!" Abigail smiled her gap toothed smile.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nick was nearly in tears.

"So, what you are saying is your daddy is better than a purple dinosaur?" Sara asked.

"Yes, he is and I love him very much," the toddler said.

Nick smiled at what his daughter said. Barney may have won this morning, but Nick had the upper hand now and always.

TBC


	23. The Halloween Birthday Girl

The Growth of a Family

Abigail celebrates her 3rd birthday with her parents, brother and friends. Sara takes her and Nicholas out Trick or Treating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. I only own my original characters.

The Halloween Birthday Girl

"Happy Birthday to Abigail," Sara smiled as she started to cut the half sheet cake. "Tell everyone here how old you are!"

"I am three today!" Abigail shouted as she showed three fingers.

"Hold on, Sara," Nick protested. "I want to take a picture of this before you make it a crime scene."

"Sara, Nick, it is just a freaking cake!" Warrick hissed. "I am sure that when my goddaughter turns thirteen or sixteen, she would be embarrassed by these photos."

"She wants a picture of the cake while it's still intact for her scrapbook," Nick told his friend. "Would you believe that she started one last month?"

"Abigail is precocious, like her mother," Catherine smirked.

"I don't want her to begin kindergarten until she's about five," Sara said. "She maybe precocious, but I want her to go to school with kids her age."

"So Nick, are you taking the kids trick or treating this year?" Grissom asked.

"No, I am the one that stays home giving the neighborhood kids the candy/treats," Nick replied. "Sara has banned me from taking any of our children out Trick or Treating."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Since Abigail is a Halloween baby," Nick explained. "I took her Trick or Treating on her second birthday. Apparently, I demanded extra candy and treats for her since Halloween's her birthday. One of the neighbors complained to Sara and gave her proof. Ever since then, I have to hand out the treats while Sara takes the kids out for their Trick or Treating. Around this time, a few of the neighbors are making sure that Abigail gets an extra special treat for her birthday."

A few minutes after she ate a slice of her birthday cake, Abigail went up to her room and looked at the costume her father had laid on her bed. It was a princess costume that she had begged her parents for the past month to get for her. She also insisted that baby Nicholas get dressed up as a prince and Sara as a queen. Nick was a little upset that he didn't get to be king. However, after irritating a few neighbor's with last year's shenanigans, he understood that he deserved the Halloween ban. At least he will greet the neighbors and give the kiddies treats.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, make sure you stay with mommy and Nicholas," Nick told his daughter. "Don't run off! This is a house full of law enforcement people who you will have to answer for, including your mommy and me. Also, look to see if there is an orange pumpkin flyer on the door."

"I promise I'll stay with mommy and Nicholas," she smiled her sweet little girl smile.

"Okay, have fun," Nick smiled. "Hey Sara, don't take them to that crazy cat lady's place."

Sara nodded. She knew exactly who Nick was talking about. The woman was in her late thirties and had moved to the neighborhood after being evicted from her upscale apartment complex for having 25 or more cats. While Sara was still on maternity leave after having Nicholas, Ptolemy (a predominantly indoor kitty) temporarily escaped from the house and the woman wanted to kidnap the poor cat. Nick had to rescue the traumatized creature that nearly became a part of some hoarder's feline collection.

Once Sara and the kids were out of the house they went to houses that had the specific flyer. Some of the neighbors gave Abigail some extra candy for her birthday. Luckily, the eccentric neighbor didn't have a flyer. However, there were cat-themed Halloween lawn decorations. There were some teenage misfits that pelted the house with eggs and paint pellets. The word 'freak' was spray painted in big capital letters on the door.

When Abigail started to protest that she was getting tired and Nicholas started to wail loudly, Sara knew it was time for them to get back home. On their way, they nearly ran into Hodges who happened to be headed towards their house.

"Hodges, what are you doing in my neighborhood?" Sara asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with everyone," Hodges replied. "I also want to share in Abigail's birthday celebration."

Sara rolled her eyes as she allowed the lab rat to follow her and the kids to the house. When they arrived at the door, she told him to wait outside and she will tell Nick about it.

"I don't know Sara," Nick said. "Did the kids in his neighborhood drive him nuts that he has to come to us?"

"He followed us home," Sara sighed. "Besides, he wanted to hang out with the kids."

"Hodges can stay for only a little bit," he countered with a sigh. "I just hope he didn't bring Ecklie with him. I also don't want him to hand out the rest of the candy and scare the neighborhood kids."

"No, he didn't," she said. "You know how Abigail freaks out at the sight of Ecklie."

A minute later, Hodges was in the house and surprised the graveyard shift. Grissom hoped that the lab rat doesn't spoil his good time by brown nosing around. He was relieved that the party was in its final hour and a half so he wouldn't have to deal with this nuisance.

When the party ended, Nick and Sara had Abigail thank the guests for the presents while they thanked them for coming. After the last guest left, Nick cleaned up the party area and put away any leftover candy and cake away for the next day. Sara took the kids upstairs to remove their costumes and any makeup that was put on their faces. She got both of them ready for bed. She and Nick read them a bedtime story in Abigail's room. Sara brought Nicholas to his crib and gently put the barely six month old in his crib and kissed him in the forehead. Nick tucked very sleepy Abigail in her bed and kissed the birthday girl on her cheek. The two parents switched rooms to kiss the other child goodnight. Moments, later Nick and Sara were in bed, but not ready to go to sleep.

"What is on television tonight?" Sara asked. "I want a comedy, not these horror flicks that give you nightmares."

"Monty Python's Holy Grail is on IFC," Nick replied as he flipped through the channels. "Do you want to see that?"

"Only if it is in the beginning," she answered. "When we watched that cartoon movie with the kids, we caught towards the end. Abigail was not a happy camper at all."

"Don't worry," he smirked. "It's just beginning."

Nick and Sara watched the movie and laughed at the most hilarious moments. The scene nicknamed 'The Bloody Peasant' got the most laughs as well as the 'The Knights of the Round Table' routine and the 'The Killer Rabbit' scene. As soon as it ended, both Nick and Sara were peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	24. A Very Stokesy Thanksgiving

The Growth of a Family

Thanksgiving is here and Nick's parents conclude their Thanksgiving week with their youngest child's family. It's also Baby Nicholas' first Thanksgiving.

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and Ecklie would be fired. I only own my original characters.

A Very Stokesy Thanksgiving

Nick and Thomas were sitting in the living room with Abigail and Nicholas watching the Dallas Cowboys face the San Diego Chargers. Sara was on the phone with one of Nick's sisters to wish her family a Happy Thanksgiving. In fact, Nick, Sara, Cynthia and Thomas were on the phone part of the morning giving the entire family Thanksgiving Day greetings. One sister was not home at the time so it was Sara's responsibility to track her down.

"I want to say something to Auntie Marissa!" Abigail shouted as she ran to her mother.

"Marissa, your niece is eager to talk to you," Sara said. "We all wish you and your family a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"Auntie Marissa, I just want to wish you, Uncle Joshua and my cousins a Happy Thanksgiving," Abigail said.

"Aw, that's sweet of you Abby," Marissa replied. "I wish you the same. By the way, you are going to a cousin again. That means your parents are going be an aunt and uncle and my parents, your grandparents are going to be grandparents once again. I am going to have another baby!"

"I get another playmate when my parents take me and my brother to Dallas!" Abigail shrieked nearly making the grownups in the house jump.

"I know you are thrilled, Sweetie," Marissa said. "However, don't give the grownups heart attacks. Can you give me my mother, your grandmother?"

"Yes, I shall!"Abigail said as she ran with the phone to Cynthia. "Auntie Marissa wants to talk to you."

Cynthia took the receiver and went to another room to talk more with her youngest daughter. Baby Nicholas was crying so Sara went to change his diaper. Nick and Thomas went to the kitchen to check on the turkey and cornbread dressing. The pumpkin, pecan and sweet potato pies that Nick and Sara made the day before were in the refrigerator. Nick put the final touches of the tiramisu that he made before Sara, the kids and his parents even woke up. After Nicholas was change and in his playpen, Sara went to get Abigail so she could fix her hair.

Nick and Thomas were sitting on the couch watching the Dallas Cowboys host the San Diego Chargers. Abigail joined her father and grandfather at the couch. She made both Nick and Thomas laugh when she called the Chargers' quarterback 'Mr. Poopypants' (A/N: I apologize to all San Diego Chargers fans everywhere, but Abigail is a fan of football and baseball teams from Texas, Northern California and New England). Cynthia heard what came out of her granddaughter's mouth and gently admonished her actions. Sara shook her head and wondered if her husband taught their impressionable three-year-old to say such things.

About half an hour later, Nick went to check on the turkey and put Sara's tofu turkey in the other oven he preheated the last time the real thing was checked. He rejoined his family. He was amazed that the Cowboys scored a field goal and a touchdown while he was tending to the food, leading the Chargers 27 to 17. Unfortunately, the next time the Cowboys had possession of the ball was short lived. One of the Chargers' linebackers intercepted the ball and cut the lead from 10 to 3.

"Hey, dolt-head, you mother wears combat boots in the shower!" Cynthia shouted and got stares from both her son and husband.

"Mom, where did you learn something like that?" Nick had a tinge of disgust in his voice.

"Do you remember when you were a kid being picked on by some of Marissa's classmates?" she countered with a question. "You were in kindergarten or the first grade."

"Marissa told me to say that or she would beat those kids up for me," he replied.

"In this case, the kids are the bad influence on the adults," Thomas chuckled earning him a glare from his wife.

When the two minute warning of the second half arrived, the meat thermometer/timer went off. Nick went to the kitchen and took out the turkey and let it rest. He also took out the cornbread dressing and Sara's tofu turkey. The aromas from the kitchen permeated the dining room and into the living room.

"Nick, the stupid commercials are over and the game is in its final two minutes!" Sara shouted.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Nick smiled. "When the game is finally over, we'll start eating."

As soon as Nick sat next to Sara, the two feline members of the Stokes family Ptolemy and Cleopatra strutted into the living room. It was likely the smell of the turkey drew the cats out of their favorite hiding spot. However, they wanted to be with the humans of their family. Cleopatra leapt up to Nick and started purring while Ptolemy settled for the empty space next to Cynthia.

"Do you want the Cowboys to win, Cleo?" Nick asked the calico as she purred loudly. "They are winning unless the Chargers do something crazy."

"Maybe the kitties want some turkey," Sara smirked. "I am pretty sure it is either that or their favorite cat food."

"It's their time to eat," Cynthia calmly insisted. "I will warm up some 'Fancy Feast' for them. You guys stay put while I feed these hungry felines."

Cynthia went inside the kitchen. She took out two small containers of cat food, placed them in a microwave-safe bowl and briefly warmed the food in the microwave. She took it out and put the food into two pet food bowls. She didn't have to worry about giving them water since Nick and Sara bought one of those contraptions that would give Cleopatra and Ptolemy fresh water when they wanted it. As soon as she returned to the living room to see what was left of the game, the two cats went to the kitchen to eat.

"Wahoo, the Cowboys beat those Dolts!" Thomas shouted as he gave his wife, son and daughter-in-law high fives.

"Grandpa, you forgot about me!" Abigail protested.

"I am sorry, little lady," Thomas frowned at his ignoring Abigail, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"What about Nicholas?" she asked. "Isn't he a Cowboys fan in training?"

Thomas approached the playpen where Nicholas was playing with a baby toy that made some animal noises. The little boy was giggling at the sounds coming from this thing he played with. Nicholas stopped playing with the toy when he saw Thomas reaching over and giving him a mini high five. The baby smiled and happily gurgled without having a clue as to what was being celebrated. Thomas smiled at his infant grandson's reaction.

Half an hour later, they were at the table eating the first course of the dinner. It was a small portion of a wild mushroom bisque that Sara made before the Dallas game began. A salad with cranberry vinaigrette followed the soup course. Nick went to the kitchen to carve the turkey and bring it to the table as well as the mashed potatoes and turkey gravy. Sara went to get the cornbread dressing, cranberry-orange chutney and her tofu turkey.

"So, what interesting cases have you solved lately?" Cynthia asked after she had finished a bite from her portion of the dressing.

"It was my first day back from maternity leave," Sara explained. "Greg, Nick and I were assigned this bizarre case in which involved members from the Plushies and Furries community. The victim was a man named Bud Simmons who dressed up as a blue cat named Sexy Kitty."

"They are the ones that have their annual conferences," Thomas observed and Nick gave him an inquisitive look.

"How do you know about them?" Nick asked.

"They held a conference in Austin, Texas last year," Thomas replied.

"How did the people of Austin handle this?" Sara asked.

"I think they took it in stride," Thomas sighed. "However, some people just stared at them. One teenage boy was arrested for assaulting a couple dressed up as lions. The man was in a blue lion costume and his girlfriend was in a pink one."

Cynthia winced and thought about how her son and daughter-in-law felt about that case. Then she realized that their boss probably assigned it to them for some reason she didn't want to know about.

"Mom, Dad, what cases have you heard?" Nick asked wanting to focus on his parents' jobs than to discuss the death of Bud 'Sexy Kitty' Simmons.

"First, we want to tell you that we will retire at the end of the year," Cynthia announced. "Your father and I are getting old and we've worked almost all of our adult lives. However, it will not be a full retirement. We will do some consulting work whenever we can. No, we will not move out of our home and into some retirement community in Boca."

"I recently heard one case challenging the smoking ban one city in Texas had passed," Thomas said. "The person who brought this case was a bar owner claimed that it was ruining his business and that if he wants his establishment to be smoker-friendly, that is his right. He argued that it was unconstitutional."

"How did you rule on this case?" Sara asked.

"We sided with the city because this clown was going on like a broken record of how his business was suffering due to the ban," Thomas explained. "The city argued that they were not infringing on a bar owner's right to run a bar, but he was written up on at least 30 times since the ordinance had passed. His bar was on the verge of being closed permanently and going to court was his way to fight for his right to allow smoking."

"I had to defend an elderly flasher," Cynthia groaned. "He was no more than 70 and busted for flashing a bunch of women in their 90s at a park."

"Gee, Mom, I don't know who has the weird cases: you or Sara and me," Nick winced. "Don't tell me that these little old ladies beat this poor wretch with their canes or umbrellas."

"One of the little old ladies turned out to be an undercover cop in her early thirties," Cynthia smirked. "She arrested him and now he is serving the minimum allowed for indecent exposure."

"I just hope the actual little old ladies didn't get coronaries from the experience," Sara sighed.

"Here is the sweetest part," Cynthia said. "One of the real little old ladies tried to set the 'little old lady' with one of her grandsons who happens to work in the Dallas crime lab. Nick, do you remember a guy named Brian who worked at questioned documents?"

"Yeah, he made Greg Sanders look like a hippie with spiked hair," Nick chuckled.

"What's a hippie?" Abigail asked.

"It is a kind of person that existing around the time your daddy and I were born," Sara tried to explain.

"Hippies are still with us," Nick added. "There are new ones and those who never outgrew it."

"Nick, the guy no longer looks a punk rocker," Cynthia said. "He has a buzz cut and a goatee which is why his grandmother could now set him up with a woman."

After the main course was finished, the adults cleared off the table. There was still plenty of food left over. Anything hot was allowed to finish cooling off before being placed in containers to be either refrigerated or frozen. Any cold items sealed and immediately placed in the refrigerator. Nick prepared coffee, hot chocolate and water for tea. Thomas helped Sara and Cynthia bring the desserts to the table as well as plates forks, spoons and serving items.

Moments later, Abigail and the adults were eating dessert. She was drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream while her parents and grandparents drank either coffee or tea. She made the adults laugh when she gave Nicholas a spoonful of the whipped cream from her hot cocoa. When she tried to give her brother a piece of her pumpkin pie, Nick told her that Nicholas was not ready to eat that. The dessert conversations were not about work, but more about California, Nevada, Massachusetts and Texas in general. They also talked about neighbors as well as enrolling Abigail in a preschool program.

As soon as dessert had finished, Nick and Sara started getting phone calls from their colleagues to wish them a Happy Thanksgiving. They even got a phone call from Sam Braun not only to wish the family Happy Holidays, but to also announce that he and Lily got married. The newlyweds were leaving for two months in Europe that included a seven day cruise around the Greek Islands. Both Nick and Sara wondered how Catherine reacted to this. They wondered if Grissom would go off the deep end upon finding out. Sam reassured them that Grissom seemed to be cool about it and Catherine was truly happy for them. Nick and Sara congratulated him and Lily and wished them the best before they hung up.

The Thanksgiving celebration concluded with everyone watching a Garfield special on DVD. Cleopatra and Ptolemy strutted near the television in curiosity of seeing a fat cat push a dog off a table. The only disruption was when Nicholas needed to be changed and fed, but that was it. When the special concluded, the baby was asleep in his grandmother's arm. Abigail was slightly groggy and whined when Sara picked her up. After helping her brush her teeth, Sara put her bed and read her a bedtime story. The little girl was asleep. Nick took the sleeping infant off his mother's arms and brought him to his crib.

The four adults talked for about another half an hour about plans to have Christmas in Dallas. Nick and Sara went to their room while Thomas and Cynthia went to the guest room. It was a joyous Thanksgiving!

TBC


	25. A Day at the Children’s Museum

The Growth of a Family

Nick and Sara have the day off from work. They decide to take their children to the local children's museum and out to lunch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and, of course Ecklie would be fired. I also don't own the children's museum in Las Vegas. I only own my original characters.

A Day at the Children's Museum

Nick and Sara had received a call from Grissom stating they had a day off. He also stated that he got two people from Days to pull a double shift. The couple debated on taking the kids to the natural history museum or the children's museum. Sara visited the websites for each of the museums they wanted to visit. A cool exhibit from the children's museum convinced her that this was the one to take Abigail and Nicholas. Nick also suggested that they go to the zoo, but Sara gently reminded him the last time they took an infant to the zoo. He came around and agreed to the idea of the children's museum.

"Two adults, one child and one infant," Sara told the admissions worker.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Our daughter is three years and our son is almost seven months," she replied.

"That would be 23 dollars," he told her. "Eight dollars for each adult, seven for the three year old and the infant gets in for free."

Sara paid for the admission with her credit card. The admissions employee gave her four stickers and a receipt. She was also given a map of the museum as well as information on permanent and current exhibits. Sara placed a sticker on Nicholas' sleeve and one on Abigail's blouse. She gave Nick his and she put hers on her sweater. The four of them went to one of the benched to plan out their little adventure.

"I think we should go to one of the permanent exhibits first," Nick suggested. "The temporary ones are still crowded and I don't want the kids to be screaming and crying while waiting in an endless line."

"I want to show Nicholas my favorite exhibit," Abigail demanded. "Desert Discovery is cool!"

"Well, Desert Discovery it is," Sara beamed. "They have an area for babies to explore."

They went to the exhibit and Abigail immediately entered Boulder Mountain with Nick on tow. Sara took Nicholas to the area of the exhibit called Baby Oasis where he could explore his world. The family met in the area for families to rest until Abigail wanted to go to see what the desert was like in the dark and see some creatures from the nocturnal world. This time she was with both parents and her brother. The little girl was amazed of what went on while she was sleeping in the comfort of her home. Nicholas squirmed and started to scream.

"I think he is either hungry or needs a diaper change," Nick commented. "I'll watch Abigail while you take care of Nicholas."

Sara nodded and took a screaming Nicholas out to the family rest room. She fed him and changed his diaper. He started cooing and gurgling at his mother as they left to rejoin the rest of their family.

"How's my little boy?" Nick asked.

"He was both hungry and needed a diaper change," Sara replied. "Where is Abigail and what is she doing?"

"She is still exploring the Desert Discovery area," he replied. "I have a feeling we will have a second generation scientist in the future."

Sara just shrugged and laughed. She has heard some pretty interesting things their daughter wanted to be when she grew up. One moment Abigail told her she wanted to be a dolphin or a calico cat. The next she wanted to be a ballerina or the Queen (or Princess) of Las Vegas. What an imagination that little girl had!

A few moments later, Abigail reunited with her parents and brother. Nick and Sara decided that it was time to look into one of the temporary exhibitions before it was gone. They left the exhibit and sat at a bench.

"I want to see Clifford the Big Red Dog," Abigail said.

"Sweetie, it isn't coming until January," Nick calmly told her. "However, there is one exhibit that would interest your young curiosity. It called 'Operation Clean Desert'."

"Okay, but can we see Clifford next month?" she beamed with a question.

"We will return next month just for that," Sara replied.

Their daughter jumped up and down for joy. At least she didn't throw a temper tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted when she wanted it. Nick and Sara took their children to the area of the museum where the exhibit was located. Once again, it seemed like Abigail took to the activities and displays like a duck to water. However, her parents and brother had to play catch up to her since she was thrilled about the exhibit. Nick was the first to catch up to her and picked her up.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Abigail asked with a giggle.

"I understand you are enthusiastic about almost everything in this museum," Nick replied. "However, your mother and I don't want you to get lost. We work for the police department and I don't want 'Grandpa' Jim to come here to look for you. Your godfather Warrick wouldn't be a happy camper if we lost you in the crowd. 'Aunt' Catherine would kick my butt as well as your mommy's if something were to happen to you!"

"I don't want to make Jim, Catherine and Warrick unhappy or angry!" Abigail pouted.

"That's my little girl," Nick said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sara and Nicholas caught up to Nick and Abigail. Nick gave Sara a look telling her that he already gave Abigail a talk and no further lecture was necessary. Sara understood that Abigail didn't want the Las Vegas Police Department to come to the museum to search for a child of two of their own. Instead the family of four proceeded to explore the exhibit and the children could learn at an early age about environmental issues of the day.

An hour and a half later, they left the museum and went to the Cheesecake Factory for a slightly late lunch. Since the portions were very generous, Nick and Sara requested that at least half of their entrees as well as Abigail's get put in boxes to take home. Sara ordered one slice of cheesecake to be share between her, Nick and Abigail. However, baby Nicholas was not left out of the fun since Sara gave him a few tiny bites of the dessert.

After Nick paid the check and left their server a 20 percent tip, they left the restaurant to go home. On their way home, both Abigail and Nicholas fell asleep in their car seats to the sound of music coming from the CD player.

TBC


	26. Nicholas' First Trip To Dallas Part I

The Growth of a Family

Nick, Sara and the kids go to Dallas to visit Nick's family.

A/N: As many times before, I apologize for the delay of this chapter, I had some writer's block among other things in my life I had to deal with. A TRILLION APOLOGIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and, of course Ecklie would be fired. I only own my original characters.

Nicholas' First Christmas Part I

"Abigail, wake up," Nick said. "We are in Dallas already."

"Nick, the plane is taxiing to the gate of the airport," Sara told him. "Besides, Nicholas is sleeping also."

"Poor little guy," Nick sighed. "He was screaming and crying as soon as we took off and whenever there was turbulence. I can't believe that Abigail managed to sleep throughout the flight."

"Nick, it's our son's first flight," Sara gently reminded her husband. "On the other hand, Abigail is used to it."

"She's our little pro," Nick chuckled.

"Daddy, are we in Dallas?" Abigail asked groggily.

"We had just arrived at Dallas-Fort Worth Airport," Nick replied. "Get up so Grandma and Grandpa can see us."

"You know we still have to go through baggage claim to pick up our stuff," Sara told her husband and saw Abigail finally awake. "You're finally awake, young lady. You slept thought the flight."

A few moments after exiting the plane, Abigail whined that she needed to use the bathroom. Her whining was accompanied by Nicholas' screaming and crying that likely meant he needed to be changed. Sara took the children to with her to the ladies' room while Nick was left with the carry-on bags (except for the diaper bag).

Once Sara and the now happy kids emerged from the bathroom, they were reunited with Nick. They proceeded down the escalator to go to the baggage claim area and to meet with the family. When they were at their flight's baggage claim area, Sara wanted to help Nick with the luggage. However, Nick, being the gentleman, insisted that he picked up their checked baggage. Sara knew that she was not going to win this argument. In fact, she didn't mind, but sometimes she wanted him to stop.

"I think this is all we have," Sara said giving Nick boarding pass holder that had their baggage claim information. "Just make sure that the baggage has our names."

"Everything here is ours," Nick replied with a smile after he checked each label for a match. "Let's find our family!"

It didn't take them long after collecting the baggage that a few people surrounded them.

"Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara, Cousin Abigail, welcome back to Dallas," Eliana said and she looked at her new cousin. "This must be baby Nicholas, my new cousin!"

"Nicholas, meet your cousin Eliana," Nick told his son. "She is your uncle Tom's daughter."

Eliana held Nicholas (who didn't protest), but before she could say anything else, an elderly woman approached them and Nick looked up.

"Hey mom, we have just arrived in Dallas!" Nick said as he gave his mother a gentle embrace.

"I just want to welcome Nicholas to his first trip to Dallas," Cynthia said. "It's a rite of passage since his sister made her very first trip here."

"Mom, I wouldn't call it a rite of passage until both Abigail and Nicholas each make their first trip to Dallas solo," Nick chuckled.

"Grandma, I am here!" Abigail screamed and ran to Cynthia.

"Abigail, you are becoming a big girl!" Cynthia said as she picked up her younger granddaughter.

"Grandma, I am still a little girl," she said.

"I see the little lady is here," an elderly man approached Cynthia and Abigail.

"Grandpa, it's not nice to sneak up on Grandma like that!" Abigail shrieked at Thomas.

"Abigail, you are really cute!" Thomas chuckled. "Where is your little brother? What about your parents?"

"He is with Cousin Eliana," Abigail replied. "Mommy and daddy are around here."

Thomas gave his granddaughter a kiss on her cheek and left to meet up with her parents. When he approached the young couple talking to Eliana, he patted his unsuspecting son on the shoulder. Nick jumped, looked over his shoulder and saw his father.

"Dad, what are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Nick asked after catching his breath.

"Sorry son, I wanted to welcome Nicholas to Texas," Thomas said. "There are plenty of aunts, uncles and cousins that are looking forward to meeting him."

"Thomas, I think he will be overwhelmed with family during the next nine days," Sara interjected.

"Grandpa, here is baby Nicholas," Eliana smirked as she handed the baby over to her grandfather.

"Hey Nicholas, the last time I saw you," Thomas cooed to his grandson. "You were a newborn and now you are getting to be a big boy!"

"Thomas, your Vegas family had a big day flying from Las Vegas ," Cynthia interrupted. "I am sure that Nick, Sara and the kids would like to rest and eat real food."

"My parents, brother and sister are at Stokes Manor," Eliana told her aunt and uncle. "They are waiting for you while I joined Grandma and Grandpa for the ride and to meet my new cousin before the other family members do."

"She is very eager!" Cynthia spoke to Nick and Sara at a soft volume.

"I can imagine," Sara replied.

They walked to a dark red Denali and Thomas opened the passenger side door. He helped Nick install the baby car seat for Nicholas. Eliana handed the baby to Nick so he could put him in the seat. He sat next to his son, while Sara sat behind with Abigail and Eliana. Thomas sat in the front passenger's seat while Cynthia perched herself on the driver's seat. They were on their way to Stokes Manor, a property that Thomas' father gave him for as a wedding present more than fifty years ago. The property consisted of the main house, two guest houses, a swimming pool, a horse ranch and two gardens.

About an hour later, they arrived at Stokes Manor. Nicholas was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sara took the infant from his car seat and tried to calm him.

"Looks like he needs either a diaper change or a nap," Cynthia told Sara.

"Maybe he's getting hungry," Nick added. "When we get inside the house, we will quickly greet my brother and the other members of his family. We will politely excuse ourselves and tend to Nicholas in one of the bedrooms upstairs."

"What about Abigail?" Sara asked.

"She will amuse her grandparents, uncle, aunt and cousins," Nick smirked. "She could also nap on the couch if she wants."

Once everyone was inside the house, Nick and Sara, along with Abigail and a protesting Nicholas, greeted Tom, Audrey, Trey and Louise. Nick and Sara excused themselves and took their baby to one of the bedrooms upstairs. As soon as Sara settled Nicholas on to his favorite baby blanket, she could smell why he was screaming about. The poor infant was in dire need to be changed.

"I changed you about an hour and a half ago at the airport," Sara said to her son. "How have you managed to get yourself soiled?"

As Sara cleaned Nicholas and put him in a fresh clean diaper. He babbled and gurgled happily and moved his arms and legs as if he performed a Pilates move. Sara replaced his blue sleeper and picked him up. The two joined Nick and went back downstairs where everyone was in the living room. There was also a tortoiseshell kitten that the kids were playing with.

"That is Cleo," Tom said. "Mom got her from one of her colleagues."

"Cleo is a nice name for a cat," Sara beamed.

"It sure is," Audrey replied. "Tom, have you placed the veggie burger on the grill for Sara? You know that she is a vegetarian."

"I put it there while our nephew was being changed," Tom replied to his wife.

"I take it we are having a barbeque," Sara looked out at the patio where the food was cooking.

"You are right," Tom smirked. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to check the food again. It should be ready by now, especially the veggie burgers!"

"Let me help you, bro," Nick said.

"The Stokes boys are going to stir up some trouble, huh," Cynthia chuckled. "Like the time your father found a rubber chicken in the barbeque. You boys were lucky that the grill was off or it would have melted."

"Oh, mom, the rubber chicken incident was when I was 18 and he was 29," Nick said as he joined his brother outside.

"Sometimes I wonder if they will pull of something that would top the rubber chicken prank," Thomas shrugged. "I doubt that my sons would do some crazy thing that is above a 'grilled rubber chicken'. I think one time was enough for them!"

"Hey, the food is ready!" Nick shouted. "We need a couple more hands to help bring the food to the dining room table!"

Sara and Eliana volunteered to help out with the food. As soon as everyone was seated, they helped themselves to the food. Abigail was in a booster seat while Nicholas was in a highchair. Nick gave Abigail a piece of grilled chicken, some grilled vegetables and some cornbread. Sara fed Nicholas some baby food and gave him a small toy to play with while she ate her food. The discussions were all about college, the latest news about other members of the family and the plans for the holidays. After dessert, the adults and teenagers helped clean up the table and wash the dishes. The men also cleaned the barbeque area. Louise volunteered to babysit Abigail and Nicholas while their parents were helping out.

A few hours later, Thomas and his family left to go to their home. Thomas and Cynthia were already in bed and probably asleep. Nick and Sara had already put a now sleeping Nicholas in the crib that one held Nick when he was a baby. Abigail was asleep in Marissa's old bedroom after Sara read her a bedtime story. Now Sara and Nick were in his old bedroom watching some television before they themselves fell asleep.

TBC


	27. Nicholas' First Trip To Dallas Part II

The Growth of a Family

The day before Christmas Eve, the Stokes go for some close to last minute Christmas shopping.

A/N: As many times before, I apologize for the delay of this chapter, I had some writer's block among other things in my life I had to deal with. A TRILLION APOLOGIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and, of course, Ecklie would be fired. I only own my original characters.

Nicholas' First Christmas – Part II

Nick and Sara woke up the next morning to soft purring and mewing. Sara was the first to open her eyes and saw Cleo as she strut her feline stuff on the bed. Nick woke up next and wondered what his parents' kitten was doing in their bed. A few seconds later, Abigail skipped into her parents' room and smiled a shit-eating grin.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, did you let this kitty in our room?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Cleo was feeling very lonely," Abigail explained. "I thought she should be with you and Daddy."

"Why not let her be with Grandma and Grandpa?" Nick asked. "After all, Cleo is their cat."

"I didn't want to wake them," she replied.

As if on cue, the recent subjects of the discussion walk towards Nick and Sara's room. Cynthia peered into the bedroom and saw her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter awake and Cleo sitting on the bed. She smiled at the site before her.

My son has one of the most adorable families I have ever seen, met or known, she thought.

"Why don't you get up from bed and get ready to go?" Thomas asked his son and daughter-in-law. "We need to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"I thought you did all your Christmas shopping a few months ago," Nick groaned.

"We still need to get some things Kathleen requested," Cynthia said. "We are spending Christmas Day with her family. You need to get some gifts for the family."

"What about my other siblings and their families?" Nick asked.

"Relax, we are going to their places in the following days," Thomas explained. "We will spend New Year's Eve at Marissa's house. She is planning something big to welcome 2009."

"Okay, I understand the plans," Nick acknowledged his understanding.

About two hours after they prepared themselves and the children for the day and ate breakfast, they were on their way to the mall. Nick and Sara placed Abigail and Nicholas in their car seats that were in Nick's mother's Tahoe before they sat down. Nick sat with Abigail while Sara sat with Nicholas. In about 15 minutes, they were at the nearest mall to Stokes Manor, and in another 5 minutes they were inside the mall. Abigail learned to stay with her parents whenever the family went anywhere together and she knew that her brother will learn thing about safety in about a few months or so.

The three generations went to buy a few last minute gifts. One of the shops that they visited was The Body Shop in which Trey was working as a cashier and stock boy. He approached his family, nearly mowing down a colleague.

"Where's the little guy?" Trey asked.

"He's here," Nick replied pointing at the carriage.

"Grandma, did you drag Grandpa, Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara and Cousins Abby and Nicholas to the mall just to see me and to meet the newest family member?" he asked. "I could have met baby Nicholas when you visited my family."

"Trey, we were at the mall to some last minute shopping," Cynthia feigned being insulted. "Since we were in your 'neck of the woods', I thought we could drop in a say hello and possibly Nick and Sara buying something while we are here."

"Maybe, we'll browse or get something we might have forgotten in Vegas," Nick sighed. "I am sure it is likely that Grandma and Grandpa may need some of the Christmas scented perfume oil for Stokes Manor."

"We have perfume oils and oil burners," Trey said.

"Trey, I think we only need the holiday themed oils," Cynthia said. "We have plenty of those oil burners."

Nick and Sara decided to step out of the store with their kids while Cynthia shopped and Thomas tagged along. However, a few moments later, Thomas joined his son, daughter-in-law and his youngest grandkids. He and Nick exchange looks of frustration.

"Guys, once she is done shopping," Sara intervened sensing the wincing between her husband and father-in-law. "I am treating everyone to lunch and Starbucks or Ben and Jerry's"

"Starbucks would be better since we are planning to have some ice cream for dessert," Thomas told his daughter-in-law.

"We'll have Starbucks then," Nick spoke. "Mom is taking her sweet time there. Is she talking to Trey when he should be working?"

Just after Nick spoke about his mom, Cynthia appeared while toting a small green 'The Body Shop' bag. Thomas stood up and took the bag from his wife. He wondered what she was talking to their grandson about that took her longer than normal. Cynthia gave him a look that spoke volumes that words between husband and wife weren't necessary.

"Where are we going now?" Cynthia asked.

"After a brief discussion," Sara replied. "We are going to Starbucks."

"I am glad that you chose Starbucks," the older woman. "We are having ice cream for dessert."

"Mom, where are we going for dinner?" Nick asked.

"We are having dinner at Stokes Manor," she replied. "Sabrina and her family are coming for dinner. The kids are looking forward to meeting their new cousin."

"Sara and I had sent pictures of Nicholas," Nick protested.

"I think your mother means is Sabrina and her family would like to see Nicholas in person," Thomas reassured his son.

"Ah, I get it now," Nick sighed.

"Let's go to Starbucks!" Abigail shouted and had some of the people walking in the vicinity of the family stare at her.

"Abby, we are going now," Sara gently admonished her daughter. "You don't need to shout and disturb our fellow shoppers. The same thing could be said, but in a lower voice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Abigail whispered in her mother's ear.

"Good!" Sara whispered back.

They went to Starbucks where the adults had plain lattes or espressos and Abigail got a kid's hot chocolate. Sara almost had a conniption when the little girl tried to give baby Nicholas some of her hot chocolate before he started to fuss. Nick gave his daughter an admonishing glare and she immediately got the message.

"Hey, aren't Mr. and Mrs. Stokes along with Nick, Sara and Abigail sitting somewhere?" a familiar female voice with a combination of New England and Texas accent.

"Jason and Haley Watson, I didn't expect to see you here!" Nick said as he got up to greet his friends. "Where are your kids?"

"There are with my parents along with Samantha and our new kitten Lynx," Jason replied. "Today was a short work day for Haley and me. So, we visit the botanical garden and had some lunch."

"Oh, isn't that Nicholas?" Haley asked as she approached Sara. "He's so adorable! How old is he?"

"Yes and he is now 7 months old," Sara replied.

"He looks more like Nick," Jason said. "He will be one of Las Vegas' most eligible bachelors in 2026."

"I am pretty sure that he will be until that special girl takes him of the list," Nick chuckled.

"Wouldn't you care to join us after you buy your drinks?" Cynthia asked.

"Not today, thanks," Jason said. "We have to go to Macy's and buy a few things for the house. Nick, you and your family are invited to our place for lunch or dinner before you return to Vegas. We'll be in touch to tell you about the details. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, we'll get together for coffee some other time."

"See you soon," Nick and Sara said as the Watsons went to get their drinks and left.

Fifteen minutes later, the Stokes had finished their beverages and treats. Nick and Sara cleaned the two tables of crumbs and a minor mess Abigail made with her hot chocolate. A petite 20-something barista approached them and told them that it wasn't necessary for them to clean their tables. Nick told her that his daughter spilled a small amount of her hot chocolate. The barista just smiled and returned to the counter.

"I think we should head back to Stokes Manor," Thomas said as he looked at his watch. "Sabrina and her family will think that we disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Dad, you know that my siblings and I each have a spare key to the main house and the two guest houses," Nick said. "She probably let herself and the family in the house. Let me call her on her cell phone."

"Nick, I know it's you calling me," Sabrina answered her cell. "If it's not my sister-in-law calling, then it is my baby brother. I know only a few people from Nevada."

"Hey Sabrina, is that a way to greet your kid brother? Right now, I am at the mall with Mom, Dad, Sara, Abigail and baby Nicholas," Nick replied. "We should be returning to Stokes Manor in about an hour barring traffic. Are you at Stokes Manor or at your place?"

"We are still at our place," Sabrina replied. "It is still a little early to come over. Tell mom to call once you get home. Love you, kid brother!"

"Love you too, big sister," Nick smirked as they hung up.

"So, where are they?" Cynthia asked.

"They are still at their place," Nick answered. "Sabrina told me to tell you to call her once we get home."

"No problem," she said.

Despite the crazy holiday shopping traffic, the Stokes arrived at the house. Thomas and Nick removed the purchases from the car and carried them to the living room. Sara, carrying an extremely cranky Nicholas, rushed from the car, with Abigail in tow, to their guest room. The poor infant was sleeping peacefully on the way back from the mall and now needed to be changed. Once Sara finished with changing her son's diaper and properly disposing the dirty one, she heard Nick calling for her and the kids to come down since Sabrina and her family had just arrived.

It was about an hour after the greetings and introducing baby Nicholas to his Aunt Sabrina and family, dinner was ready. The first course was baby green salad with raspberry vinaigrette. The main course was lasagna made with whole grain pasta, three cheeses, winter vegetables and mushrooms. Before ice cream was served, there were fresh fruit cups. Ice cream, more like gelato, was served with a rolled tuile cookie and chocolate sauce.

After Abigail and Nicholas had been put to bed, the grownups and Sabrina's kids enjoyed coffee, tea or hot chocolate (made with steamed milk). They talked about the latest from Vegas and Dallas for about another hour. It wasn't until Sabrina's youngest kids started whining and fidgeting that told her and her husband that it was time for them to get back home. After the good nights were exchanged, Sara and Nick helped clean the table and washed the dishes and silverware. It was already Christmas Eve when they went to bed exhausted.

TBC


	28. Nicholas's First Trip To Dallas Part III

The Growth of a Family

It's Christmas Eve and the Stokes are making Christmas cookies. They listen to a group of a few Girl Scout Troops sing Christmas Carols.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show permanently, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and, of course, Ecklie would be fired. I only own my original characters.

Nicholas' First Christmas – Part III

Nick was the first to wake up Christmas Eve morning. Sara and the kids were still asleep, so he let them sleep a while longer. He silently crept out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He sat at the table for a few minutes to mentally wake up before he made some coffee. Cynthia joined him a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Nick," she said. "Is that coffee just for you or for all the adults here?"

"Good morning to you, too, Mom," he replied. "Actually, the coffee is for everyone?"

"Your father is still asleep. Where are Sara and the kids?"

"Still asleep, but I am sure Sara will wake up to the smell of coffee brewing. I had caught her napping in the break room on a few occasions. The smell of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian coffee would wake her up."

A moment later, Nick and Cynthia heard the screaming of a baby. Nick got up, but Cynthia stopped him when they heard Sara loudly groan. Upstairs, there were two sets footsteps. One set was barely audible while the other sounded like a calf running amuck.

"Oh Nicholas, did you wake up mommy, daddy and your sister?" Sara asked. "You must have awakened Grandma and Grandpa, too."

"Mommy, I think daddy woke up before us," Abigail shouted. "Where is he?"

"Nick, where are you?" Sara shouted from downstairs.

Why doesn't she go outside and announce it to the world, Nick thought before he went upstairs.

"Oh, Nick, you're here," Sara said as she saw Nick coming.

"And good morning to you too, Sara," Nick said. "Why did you call me? I could have come back and woken you, Abigail and Nicholas."

"Nicholas woke us up and Abigail saw that you weren't in bed, so I got worried. Where did you go?'

"I went downstairs and made some fresh coffee."

"Coffee sounds good right now. I could smell that enticing aroma. However, I want to finish with Nicholas before joining you. Abigail can go with you. Make sure that your parents leave at least one cup of coffee for me."

"I shall do that now."

About fifteen minutes later, Sara, Nicholas and Thomas were in the kitchen with Nick, Cynthia and Abigail. When he realized his family was all together, Nick started to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Sara offered to be her husband's sous chef. Abigail wanted to help, but Cynthia gently told her granddaughter that she was still too young to cook, but she could help by putting the chocolate chips in the batter.

"Daddy, did you put the chocolate chips in the pancakes?" Abigail asked.

"Since you asked sweetly," Nick smiled at his daughter. "You get to help mommy and me with the pancakes."

When the batter had been mixed, Nick lifted Abigail up. Sara gave her the open bag of mini chocolate chips. Abigail happily dumped contents of the bag into the bowl. The little girl watched in amazement as her mother stirred the chocolate chips into the batter. Nick put his daughter back down and she joined her brother and grandparents.

In about an hour, they were at the dining room eating the pancakes. The adults had coffee or tea while Abigail had hot chocolate and Nicholas had pumped breast milk.

"Sweetie, you made these pancakes even sweeter than ever before," Nick told Abigail. "Mom, I hope I didn't offend you with my comment."

"Thank you, Daddy," Abigail grinned.

"I know what you meant," Cynthia whispered to her son. "I am not offended by your comment to Abigail."

"I knew you weren't," he replied with a whisper.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Thomas asked.

"We have to go grocery shopping to get more powder sugar, candy and chocolate for the cookies we are baking today," Cynthia said. "Plus, we need to get more vegetarian food for Sara."

"Thank you, Cynthia," Sara smiled.

They finished their breakfast with conversations, laughter and Nicholas' occasional cooing. Nick and Sara volunteered to clean up and do the dishes. Afterwards, they all got ready to go shopping.

Two hours later, they returned with the groceries they purchased and put them away. Cynthia took out several bags of homemade sugar cookie dough from the freezer so they could thaw out.

"So what are we going to do today?" Abigail asked her grandmother.

"You and your parents are going to help grandma and grandpa make cookies for tomorrow," Cynthia said. "We are bringing them to your Aunt Kathleen's house for the Christmas dinner."

"Why can't Nicholas help us out?"

"He is still a baby and can't help us."

"When can he help us?"

"When he reaches your age, he can help us."

As the dough thawed, Nick and Sara went horseback riding. Abigail and Nicholas each took a nap. Thomas and Cynthia sent emails to their siblings' families about the goings-on with their family. Cynthia caught up with reading one of her books. They all came together to have pizza for lunch that Nick ordered from the Stokes family's favorite pizzeria.

"It looks like the cookie dough is already thawed," Cynthia smiled. "All we need are some baking sheets, parchment paper, rolling pins, cookie cutters, homemade icing and cookie decorations."

As they listened to Christmas music, Cynthia, Thomas, Sara, Nick and Abigail turned cookie dough into edible Holiday art. The oven emitted an aroma that conjured up memories of holidays past. The grownups placed the baked cookies on several racks to allow the goodies to cool off. After cooling, Nick and Cynthia placed them in a clean square cookie tin. Once the final batch cooled off, the cleaning up of the kitchen commenced.

Outside of Stokes Manor, there was a group of Girl Scouts singing Christmas Carols. Thomas told Nick and Sara that a few of the Girl Scouts were their nieces (granddaughters to Cynthia and Thomas and cousins to Abigail and Nicholas). All the girls ranged in age from five to about seventeen. The Carols included 'Silent Night', 'Jingle Bells', 'Frosty the Snowman' and 'Santa Clause Is Coming to Town' as well as a few others.

"Mommy, I want to be a Girl Scout," Abigail told her mother.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Sara smiled. "However, I think you have to wait until you are in Kindergarten or first grade."

"I still want to be one," Abigail grinned.

A few hours later, they would have a late, but light, supper of a vegetarian frittata and grapes. Another two hours later, everyone was asleep. Tomorrow promised to be a day of fun and family.

TBC


	29. Nicholas' First Trip to Dallas Part IV

The Growth of a Family

It's Christmas Day and all the Stokes converge at Kathleen's home. Her oldest daughter has a special announcement she wants to make.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any character in CSI. If I did own CSI, Jorja would have stayed on the show permanently, Nick and Sara would be hooked hitched and have a few kids, Grissom would be with Lady Heather and, of course, Ecklie would be fired. I only own my original characters.

Nicholas' First Christmas – Part IV

"Abigail, help Grandma carry something to your Aunt Kathleen's place," Cynthia said. "Would you like to carry the round tin of cookies?"

"Grandma, I would love to carry it!" Abigail said as she handled it as if it was fragile package.

"Mom, I can take the bigger tin if you want me to," Nick said.

"Nick, I can handle it," Cynthia said. "Help your father with the presents. Hey, where are Sara and Nicholas?"

"Sara had to change Nicholas' diaper," Nick explained. "The baby decided that he needed a last minute diaper change. She told me to tell you to wait for them."

As if on cue, Sara holding Nicholas in one arm and a diaper bag with the other went to meet her husband, daughter and in-laws. Nick placed the bag of presents into the back of the SUV. He took Nicholas off of Sara and placed the infant in the baby seat.

"I don't understand why we have to take the car," Sara suddenly spoke. "Kathleen's place is up the road from here. We could have walked."

"Honey, we have a ton of things to bring to my sister's house," Nick sighed. "We cannot lug all this stuff."

"Okay," Sara capitulated.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Nick, Sara, Abigail, Nicholas, Cynthia and Thomas arrived at the McMullen Ranch. Kathleen immediately opened the door after Sara rang the doorbell twice.

"Merry Christmas!" Kathleen said. "Mom and Dad, you have brought the stuff I requested for the dinner! Sara, Nicky, I can't believe Abigail is becoming a big girl. Now, where is my new nephew?"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, sis" Nick protested. "Sara has him. Where are our siblings and their families?"

"You are the first ones here besides Peter, the kids and their significant others. Nicky, don't worry your head off about that. They will come soon."

"I want them to meet Nicholas," Nick smiled.

"I know and they shall."

Nick helped his father and brother-in-law place the gifts around the Christmas tree. They put each gift in a random area below the tree.

After an hour of waiting, the rest of the Stokes arrived. They all saw baby Nicholas and told Nick and Sara that he is such a cute baby. He cooed at their facial expressions as well as smiled at his aunts, uncles and cousins. They also remarked that Abigail was becoming a big girl or little lady and she giggled at them in response.

"Dinner's ready!" Kathleen announced. "Just so you know, it is buffet style and there is plenty of food. Help yourselves to the food. Don't worry if you are a vegetarian or vegan, there are a few options that you can enjoy."

Everyone helped themselves to the food. There was a green salad made with romaine and baby lettuce, grape tomatoes, chopped onions, carrots and celery with two choices of dressing. There were three kinds of bread, meat lasagna, sautéed vegetable medley, pasta primavera and polenta with mushrooms. On the dessert table, there was chocolate cake, New York style cheesecake, tiramisu and an array of fresh fruit. Dinner was filled with compliments, conversation and laughter.

"Sierra, what is that on your ring finger?" Nick whispered the question to his oldest niece since he was sitting next to her.

"I'll make an announcement about that when we open the presents," Sierra whispered in response. "Uncle Nick, you are so observant, almost nothing escapes your trained eyes."

"That's why I am a good CSI," he countered with another whisper.

Once everyone finished dinner, the older children helped the adults with the clean up. The younger kids were out of the way sitting in the living room and staring at the Christmas tree. It would barely an hour until the clean up was completed. Peter mysteriously disappeared from the kitchen, only Kathleen knew what her husband was up to and didn't tell anyone. Three generations of the Stokes family gathered nearby the tree. Peter reemerged as Santa Claus and distributed the presents to everyone. Some of the children tore up the wrapping, while the other kids took an example from the teenagers and grownups by being dainty with the wrapping. There was a chorus of thank yous being uttered. Sierra stood up and loudly cleared her throat.

"Sierra, do you have a sore throat all of a sudden?" Kathleen asked her daughter.

"Mom, my throat is fine," Sierra replied. "I just have an announcement to make."

"Well, tell us," Kathleen smirked. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

"Okay, I am getting married!" Sierra shouted and flashed her ring. "Brandon popped the question and I said I would marry him!"

Sierra's announcement was followed by a lot of congratulations to both her and Brandon. Some members of the family hugged and kissed the newly engaged couple.

"I can't believe my oldest grandchild is getting married," Cynthia said. "It seemed like yesterday that you were a tiny newborn."

"Grandma, I am not getting married tomorrow," Sierra chuckled. "We have yet to set a date for the wedding."

"I am so happy for you!"

As soon as the enthusiasm subsided, they sang Christmas carols. Cynthia and Kathleen went to the kitchen to make coffee, hot chocolate and heat up some water for tea. After the caroling ended, everyone helped themselves to the assortment of cookies (both store bought and homemade) and hot beverage of their choice.

By ten o'clock, the younger kids were already asleep on the couches. Their parents gently woke them up, bid everyone good night and left the McMullen house. Cynthia, Thomas, Sara, Nick, Abigail and Nicholas were the last to leave. Nick carried a sleeping Abigail while his wife carried Nicholas to Stokes Manor. Once they arrived at the house, everyone went to bed and went to sleep.

TBC


End file.
